


Vignettes

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji i Lee wyruszają na wspólną misję do Piasku, i Rock odkrywa, że pewne pytania trzeba zadawać, żeby nie zagasić w sobie ducha młodzieńczego zapału i poszerzać wiedzę o świecie... Ff ten będzie miał format krótkich vignettes (stąd tytuł:) Jedna, dwie sceny na rozdział, a to oznacza skoki czasowe między jednym ważnym, nośnym wydarzeniem, a drugim (to co nośne dla Lee nie zawsze będzie nośne dla Nejiego i czytelnika, so be prepared:), bez fabularnego pokrywania dziur w narracji XD Twisted humor będzie ujawniać się w coraz większych ilościach im dalej będziemy brnąć w historię XD</p><p>Przewlekę Lee przez wszystkie stadia zmysłowo-uczuciowego pożądania, rozważając kwiecistość nazewnictwa czynności seksualnych (youza, ale jazda :) You feel warned, my friends ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roz.1

 

Wstyd, gdy spytasz jest mniejszy, niż gdy tego nie zrobisz

 

 

Lee zawsze na niego czekał. A Neji zawsze pojawiał się na czas. I to był dla Rocka główny korzeń ich znajomości.

Zaczynał trening bardzo wcześnie rano, wcześniej nawet niż mistrz Gai. To była dobra pora na używanie przyrządów, stojących na polach ćwiczeniowych bez towarzystwa innych użytkowników. Z jakiś przyczyn, szczególnie o świcie Lee unikał spotykania innych shinobi. Zawsze mieli taki kwaśny wyraz twarzy, gdy widzieli kogoś o w pół do piątej rano, brykającego radośnie po drewnianych drabinkach wielkiego grzebienia, służącego do trenowania równowagi. Rock lubił myśleć, że to przez jego zapalczywego ducha młodości i płomienną chęć pracy, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że patrzą się na niego tak tylko dlatego, ponieważ dziwnie jest widzieć kogoś tak pobudzonego i radosnego o takiej porze, wywijającego fikołki. Bez kawy, na sucho. Siłę ducha należało utrzymać bez kofeinowych wspomagaczy. Lee zawsze uśmiechał się lekko, widząc krzywe miny shinobi, wlekących się na swój poranny trening jak niewyspane, zgnębione duchy.

Nie miał do nich pretensji. Nie oni jedni uważali go za dziwaka. Cóż, jeśli dziwak to ktoś, kto potrafi ciężką pracą pokonać wszelkie przeciwności i ujarzmić samego siebie i swoje otoczenie, to Rock niewątpliwie był dziwakiem. Dlatego lubił ćwiczyć sam, żeby nie rozpraszać się zbędnymi myślami, tylko całym sercem oddać się temu, co ukochał najbardziej. Taijutsu było jego powołaniem, udowodnił to, zdając miesiąc temu egzamin na jonina. W sumie trochę się bał tego sprawdzianu, Neji kpił z niego, że ninja, który używa ninjitsu na tak niskim poziomie jak Rock, nie może z czystym sumieniem nazywać się ninją, ale Lee go ignorował. Hyuuga nie był w stanie zepsuć mu jego przyjemności i radości, zresztą obaj przeszli egzamin koncertowo i Zielona Bestia z Konoha udowodniła po raz wtóry, że ciężką pracą i wiarą w siebie, można literalnie i w przenośni, poruszać góry. Gdy Kakashi, będący instruktorem podczas testu wytrzymałościowego, zobaczył jak Lee jednym, lekkim kopnięciem przełamuje na pół wielki głaz, z rozpędu rozłamuje szeregi drewnianych kukieł/wrogów i przeskakuje niedbale nad jego szczątkami i wszystko to w dokładnie pięć i trzy dziesiąte sekundy, prawie nie zgubił swojej maski z wrażenia. Generalnie Hakate nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, może mistrz Gai powinien zrobić mu swoje energetyczne pralinki z sosem czosnkowym, rozgrzewającym ciało i ducha. To zawsze pomagało, i było bardzo sycące. Po potrawie mistrza Gaia można było nie jeść nawet cały dzień, taka była wydajna i tak po niej dziwnie w brzuchu skręcało.

Lee szybkim truchtem przemierzył pola treningowe, podnosząc kolana wysoko ku klatce piersiowej i wydając z siebie serię pobudzających siłę woli i walki okrzyków. Chłodne, grudniowe powietrze zakuło go przyjemnie w twarz i wnętrze nosa. Z radosnym wrzaskiem rzucił się d przodu i wykonując pod rząd dziesięć klasycznych, bezbłędnych przewrotek, zadał swój cios. Neji odsunął się od jego wyciągniętej w potężnym kopnięciu nogi z małym, złośliwym uśmiechem na bladych ustach. Rock odwzajemnił go. To było ich poranne przywitanie, Neji podkradał się zamaskowany w technice ninjitsu jak najbliżej Lee i bez słowa zaczynali się sparować.

Lee zawsze na niego czekał. I zawsze bez zastanawiania się i zakładania ninjitsu, wyczuwał, kiedy Hyuuga podchodzi do niego, żeby zacząć improwizowaną walkę. Jego wewnętrzny radar był dobrze nastrojony na obecność dawnego kolegi z drużyny geninów. Prawie tak, jak na aktywny byakugan. Zawsze dobrze mu się trenowało z Nejim. Jego technika Miękkiej Pięści pomagała Lee ćwiczyć szybkość i precyzję ruchów, tak niezbędną do szlifowania taijutsu. Jeden fałszywy ruch, jedno dotknięcie Hyuugi mogło kończyć cały pojedynek, więc trzeba było uważać i ta właśnie groźba, ta krawędź ukryta w perłowych oczach Nejiego, była taka ekscytująca. Jakkolwiek genialny użytkownik byakuganu nie był osobnikiem zbyt towarzyskim a na dodatek przejawiał wielkie pokłady stłumionej agresji, ironii i sarkazmu, Lee potrafił z tym żyć. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, tak jak przyzwyczaił się do obciążników, które własnoręcznie wykonał dla niego mistrz Gai, a z którymi nie rozstawał się prawie nigdy i nosił je wytrwale na nogach i rękach, wzmacniając swoje ciało nawet w trakcie robienia zakupów.

"Za wolno!" syknął przy uchu Lee Neji i wygiął się jak atakująca żmija, z dłonią wzniesioną i gotową uderzyć prosto w pierś Rocka. Ale jego już tam nie było. Hyuuga zachwiał się, wytrącony z rytmu walki, ale wyczuł z miejsca, gdzie jest Lee. Rock z uśmiechem zrobił unik, gdy fala krótkich, groźnych ataków smukłych dłoni Nejiego przedziurawiła powietrze za jego plecami. Z gracją zwinął się w piruecie i zadał przeciwnikowi trzy potężne kopnięcia, z których jedno trafiło celu. Neji zaklął a potem Rock poczuł, jak smukła, twarda dłoń ląduje mu na piersi, w okolicach splotu słonecznego.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, zdyszani, źle skrywając zadowolenie z porządnego, pełnego niewypowiedzianego wyzwania i rywalizacji, pojedynku. Lee odsunął się od ręki Nejiego, a Hyuuga puknął go lekko w kość obojczykową, nie blokując jednak ani przepływu czakry, ani nie raniąc go w żaden inny sposób.

"Remis." mruknął Neji z krzywym uśmiechem, poprawiając zmierzwione nieporządnie, rozszerzane rękawy swojego kostiumu jonina. "Oczywiście masz świadomość, że to tylko przypadek."

"Oczywiście. Trzysta dwudziesty ósmy przypadek w tym roku." odparł lekko Lee, wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się całą gębą do swojego sparing partnera. Neji pokiwał głową, jego czarne włosy rozsypały się na zimnym, porannym wietrze.

"Musimy uważać na lata przestępne." sarknął.

Rock ukłonił się partnerowi, dziękując za przyjacielski pojedynek, po którym zawsze był nieco posiniaczony i nienaturalnie pobudzony. To tylko rozpalało go jeszcze mocniej do podejmowania kolejnych wyzwań, które niósł świat. Lee wprawił swoje ciało w rozluźniony sprint, czując jak krew huczy w nim mocnym, przyjemnym rytmem. Jeśli nie pokona wszystkich przyrządów na polach ćwiczeniowych w ciągu dziesięciu minut, przebiegnie Konoha dookoła pięćset razy. Lepiej było się postarać, teraz dookoła osady leżał brzydki, roztopiony śnieg i bieganie po nim na rękach z pewnością nie będzie korzystne dla młodzieńczego ducha walki.

 

/////////////

 

"Dobry wieczór, Lee!"

"Dobry wieczór pani!" odkrzyknął Rock i pomachał swojej sąsiadce, przebiegając pędem po dachu. Wykonał właśnie bardzo uciążliwą, ale pouczającą misję pilnowania nad wyraz rozwiąźle prowadzącego się syna władcy Kraju Wiatru, a potem jeszcze raz poszedł na pola treningowe, zakończyć dzień odpowiednią ilością potu i bólu mięśni. Tak był zafrapowany wydarzeniami tego dziwacznego dnia, i słowami syna władcy, że niemal zapomniał zrobić zakupów a jego lodówka świeciła już pustkami. Ledwie zdążył przed zamknięciem najbliższego sklepu spożywczego. No, ale kto by pomyślał, że istnieje tyle sposobów na wykorzystywanie języka i genitaliów, w różnych kombinacjach?

Lee nie mając chęci otwierać drzwi i wchodzić do mieszkania tradycyjnym sposobem, wsunął się przez świetlik w dachu i z gracją wylądował na stole kuchennym, stawiając obok siebie torby z zakupami. Susume, syn władcy, którego eskortował na zaręczyny z córką jakiegoś innego władcy, najwyraźniej nie miał chęci opuścić jeszcze stanu kawalerskiego, i w najdrobniejszych szczegółach opowiedział Lee, czego mu będzie brakowało, gdy się już ożeni z tą "szkapą". Rock był trochę zdeprymowany użyciem słów Susume. "Szkapa" była drobną, delikatną szatynką o wielkich, zielonych oczach i nerwowych dłoniach, i w żadnym przypadku nie przypominała klaczy. Tak czy owak, Susume rozwinął swoją wizję życia płciowego przed Lee, który mógł tylko patrzeć na niego coraz większymi oczyma, mozolnie przedzierając się przez gąszcze retoryki i dziwaczne metafory. Obrębiać, obrabiać, tańczyć wertykalne tango, kisić ogóra, ubijać truskawkę... Sama myśl o tych dziwacznych wyrażeniach sprawiała, że Lee rozwijał potężny ból głowy.

Oczywiście, wiedział, co to jest seks. W akademii odbyła się swego czasu lekcja z mrocznym, ponurym ninją, panem Oshimą, który wytłumaczył sześcioletnim chłopcom co z czym złożyć, żeby powstała niezwykła konfiguracja ciał, zwana coitusem. A potem objaśnił, jak można wykorzystać ową konfigurację przeciw shinobi, jak można obezwładnić go podczas stosunku, jakie śmiercionośne techniki można założyć podczas szczytowania. Po tej całej lekcji Lee był poważnie wstrząśnięty i miał poważne wątpliwości, co do celowości czynności uprawiania seksu, zagrażającej życiu obu uczestników dużo bardziej, niż zwykła walka twarzą w twarz. Neji, będący w tej samej klasie, nie wydawał się tak poruszony rewelacjami, które objawił Oshima, a widząc zmieszanie Lee, bez słów zaprowadził go do mistrza Gaia. Pan Maito nie był wtedy jeszcze ich nauczycielem, ale Hyuuga jakoś wyczuwał pokrewieństwo jego i Rocka. I dobrze. Mistrz Gai najpierw wypchnął za drzwi ubranego jedynie w spodnie Hakate, mamrocząc coś o tym, że zboczona książka Kakashiego mogłaby tylko zamącić w głowie takiemu prostolinijnemu, pracowitemu chłopcu jak Rock. Mistrz Gai, gdy był już pewien, że wyrzucił za okno także koszulę i płaszcz Hakate, wytłumaczył Lee, że seks może być całkiem miłym przeżyciem, szczególnie z osobą drogą sercu. Z początku Rock nie do końca mu wierzył, no bo po tym całym wykładzie o seksualnych technikach obezwładniających trudno było uwierzyć, że shinobi mają udzielone pozwolenie na uprawianie czegoś tak niebezpiecznego i zdradliwego, jak coitus. Tak czy owak, mistrz Gai był dla Lee guru dużo wcześniej, jeszcze przed pracą z drużyną geninów, nie było powodu, żeby mu nie ufać. Na wszelki wypadek, Rock po kryjomu z Nejim zakupili najnowszy tom ‘Eldorada Kochanków’ po czym przeczytali po jednej stronie każdy i stwierdzili jednogłośnie, że to jakieś bzdury dokumentne i na dodatek nie mają obrazków. Hyuuga był zły, że przez głupi pomysł Lee wydał swoją tygodniówkę i obwieścił, że przez następne pięć dni, Rock kupuje mu lunch. W sumie dobrze, że się tak stało. Wspólne spożywanie obiadowego posiłku weszło im obu w nawyk i nawet teraz, gdy mogli, chodzili razem do stołówki w biurach hokage. Oczywiście Neji miał zawsze minę, jakby Lee zmuszał go groźbami fizycznymi i psychicznymi do dotrzymywania mu towarzystwa podczas lunchu, ale Rock wiedział, że to tylko maska. Nauczył się z nią żyć, tak jak Hyuuga nauczył się doceniać ognistego ducha młodości, a w każdym razie żywił ku niemu większe zrozumienie niż reszta świata.

Tak czy owak Lee nie wdawał się w głębsze poznanie tematów seksualnych, nawet teraz, gdy miał już osiemnaście lat i rzecz nie wydawała się taka upiorna, jak to nakreślił Oshima. Zresztą nie miał na to czasu, droga shinobi skoncentrowanego prawie całkiem na jednej dziedzinie, na taijutsu, nie była najłatwiejsza i okazała się bardzo pracochłonna. Rozmowa z Susume, czy też raczej wysłuchiwanie jego niekończącego się potoku słów, tylko obudziła w nim nietypowy niepokój i wrażenie, że coś go mija.

Nie lubił tego uczucia. Odsunął je od siebie, usiłując skupić się na wykonywanych obecnie czynnościach, czyli na obieraniu marchewek i przyrządzaniu potrawki cielęcej, jedynego dania gotowanego, które potrafiło przetrwać w jego zwykle opuszczonej lodówce dłużej niż tydzień. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Lubił marchewkę. Od kiedy wyniósł się z domu i zamieszkał w małej kawalerce w pobliżu biur hokage, jadł ją dość często.

Pukanie do drzwi rozległo się właśnie wtedy, kiedy brzuch Lee wydał z siebie potężny, błagalny odgłos konającego z głodu stworzenia, na widok gotującej się powoli potrawki. Rock zacisnął wiązanie fartucha, który nosił zawsze, ilekroć spróbował upichcić coś bez strat materialnych w jego ubraniu, czy też umeblowaniu kuchni. Człowiek musi panować nad swoim otoczeniem, odezwał się w nim głos mistrza Gaia, i Lee posłuchał rady z cichą zaciętością.

"No już myślałam, że tam uświerkłeś, Rock!" westchnęła Tsunade i zaprosiła się do wnętrza mieszkania Lee, nie zdejmując butów i generalnie wyglądając tak, jakby była zbyt zmęczona na cokolwiek innego, niż tylko parę zdań wyjaśnienia, co robi o północy w apartamencie jednego ze swoich joninów. Za nią, cicho jak cień, wszedł Neji, zawinięty szczelnie w czarną, grubą kurtkę i szal w dziwnym, ceglanym kolorze.

"Będzie krótko, bo jestem padnięta i Hyuuga też nie wygląda najlepiej." uśmiechnęła się wymuszonym, miękkim uśmiechem hokage i siadła w jednym z dwóch foteli w małym, prawie pustym salonie Rocka, na który składało się kwadratowe, zielone pomieszczenie, niski stolik i dwa fotele. Neji nie usiadł i Lee instynktownie stanął obok niego, także nie zajmując miejsca na drugim, pustym fotelu.

"Konoha i Piasek doszły do porozumienia i chcemy wspólnie razem zbudować jeszcze jedną fortecę obronną." ogłosiła Tsunade twardym, formalnym głosem szefowej osady. "Dźwięk i ukryty w nim Orochimaru ponownie się uaktywniły, tym razem przypuszczając ataki od strony pustyni. Nie wiem, jak temu Wężowi udało się tam zagnieździć. Tak czy inaczej muszę wysłać do Piasku dwóch shinobi, którzy będą kursować pomiędzy osadami i wykonywać podwójne misje. Dopóki Orochimaru ponownie się nie objawi, to znaczy. Fort musi powstać w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca a wymiana informacji pomiędzy Piaskiem a Konoha musi odbywać się tajnie, dlatego nie możemy sobie pozwolić na komunikację elektroniczną, czy w ogóle inną, niż ściśle tajna korespondencja ustna."

To znaczy, że dwóch shinobi z Liścia i dwóch z Piasku będzie kursować pomiędzy Krajem Ognia i Krajem Wiatru i tylko oni będą uprawnieni do przekazywania informacji pomiędzy Kazekage i Hokage. Lee zmarszczył się. Do tego będzie potrzebnych dwóch, naprawdę mobilnych i szybko przemieszczających się ludzi. Osady oddalone były od siebie o cztery dni drogi, ale jeśli otworzyłby dwie bramy i puścił przez nie swobodnie czakrę, mógłby przebyć trasę w dwa dni.

"Chcesz Czcigodna wydelegować mnie na tą misję?" spytał powoli Rock, na co Tsunade przewróciła oczyma i zaśmiała się nieco histerycznie. Perłowe ślepia Nejiego wbiły się w twarz Lee, nakazując mu niemo milczenie i nie narażanie się przepracowanej Godaime.

"Tak, inaczej nie przyszłabym tutaj do ciebie w środku nocy, wlekąc za sobą jedyną osobę, która może dotrzymać ci kroku w ramach wariackiego biegania i szybkości." Tsunade przestała się śmiać i przeciągnęła się leniwie. "Neji pójdzie z tobą. To trochę rozładuje napięcie, które ostatnio znowu nabudowuje się pomiędzy gałęzią boczną a główną klanu Hyuuga. No i jego byakugan będzie idealny do patrolowania pustyni. A propos, Lee, jak tam misja z tym urwisem, Susume? Ufam, że nie zrobił ci prania mózgu?"

Neji drgnął lekko, ale Lee zignorował jego dziwną reakcję na słowa Tsunade. To był czas, kiedy można było pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego poczucia niepokoju, które Rock miał po rozmowie z synem władcy. Tsunade, jako medninja, z pewnością wiedziała dużo o seksie. Może ona będzie mogła pomoc Lee wydobyć się z umysłowego kotła dziwacznych skojarzeń, słownictwa i wspomnień o panu Oshimie.

"Co to znaczy 'kisić ogóra'?"

Neji zrobił się czerwony i odwrócił wzrok, nagle rozwijając wielkie zainteresowanie wobec zielonej tapety salonu, a Tsunade otworzyła usta tylko po to, żeby zamknąć je z kłapnięciem. Rock zapatrzył się na nią z zaciekawieniem, wyczuwając, że posiada ona niejaką wiedzę na temat, ale z jakiś przyczyn nie chce jej ujawnić. Możliwe. Dziewczynki nie miały lekcji z panem Oshimą, tylko z panią Fujimiyą i może ona powiedziała im nieco więcej i szczegółowiej.

Tsunade nadal wpatrywała się we Lee rozszerzonymi oczyma, i zaczynało go to deprymować.

"A 'obrębiać' kogoś? Albo 'bawić się w chowanie salami'? Wie coś, czcigodna, na ten temat?"

Teraz zarówno Neji jak i Tsunade patrzyli na Lee szeroko otwartymi oczyma. I byli czerwoni. Hm, chyba nie powinni tak po nocy chodzić, łatwo w ten sposób złapać jakieś obrzydliwe grypsko.

"Już nigdy nie poślę cię na misję z Susume." ozwała się wreszcie Tsunade nieco drżącym głosem. "Co znaczą te przyjemne, chodnikowe frazy, nie powinno cię zbyt mocno interesować, Lee. Jeszcze nie, w każdym razie a jak Bóg da, nigdy. Sakura może ci kiedyś wyjaśni..."

Rock pokiwał głową. No faktycznie, Sakura też posiadała całkiem sporą wiedzę o medycynie. Musiała ją mieć, żeby nieustannie śledzić Sasuke, który już od dobrych dwóch miesięcy regularnie chodził z Naruto, mając gdzieś wszystkie normy etykietalne i odrodzenie klanu. Maskowanie się przed użytkownikiem sharinganu i jednoczesne robienie mu zdjęć z ukrycia, nie było rzeczą łatwą. Hej, może to z Sasuke Rock powinien porozmawiać o tym 'chowaniu salami’!

Z głębokich myśli odnośnie planu, jak zdobyć informacje na temat tych dziwacznych sformułowań, wybił Lee dziwny wzrok Tsunade.

"Nie zawracaj sobie głowy pierdołami, Lee. Masz do wykonania z Hyuugą poważną misję. To nie przelewki, Orochimaru jest przebiegłym wrogiem a jak kręci się w pobliżu Gaary, to czuć podstęp już z oddali. " Tsunade strzepnęła włosy z ramienia, po czym wstała z fotela i pociągnęła nosem. "Coś się chyba pali."

"Moja marchewka!" wrzasnął Lee, zapominając o kwiecistym nazewnictwie coitusu, i popędził do kuchni, słysząc za plecami, jak Tsunade mamrocze pożegnanie, życzy miłego dnia i kiszenia ogóra, po czym wychodzi z mieszkania krokiem osoby potężnie zmęczonej.

"Jutro z samego rana w moim biurze, Rock. Muszę dać ci plany odnośnie misji.”

Lee złapał garnek przez fartuch, żeby nie poparzyć sobie dłoni i z okrzykiem zawodu postawił go w zlewie. Potrawka nie osiągnęła jeszcze stanu nie do odratowania, ale niewiele jej brakowało. Rock przełożył sprawnie mieszaninę mięsa i warzyw do innego garnka, wstawiając pod strumień gorącej wody dymiące naczynie z nieco przyklejoną do dna, zwęgloną marchewką. Widząc, że jego potrawce nie grozi już żadne bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo, oparł się o kuchenny blat i odetchnął z ulgą. Wtedy właśnie zauważył, że nie jest w kuchni sam.

Neji stał w drzwiach i wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co teraz robić. Hyuudze zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko, z reguły był bardzo zdecydowanym, wiedzącym, czego chce i wiedzącym jak to osiągnąć, ninją. Teraz najwyraźniej nagłe wyjście Tsunade i jej dziwne słowa, pozostawiły Nejiego nieco zbitego z tropu.

Ładny widok. Neji zbity z tropu. Lee uśmiechnął się, a potem wyłożył na talerze potrawkę i odwrócił się do swojego byłego towarzysza z drużyny geninów. Jedynego człowieka, który zgodził się zostać oddelegowany na długoterminową misję z Rockiem Lee, którego inni shinobi raczej starali się unikać, z przyczyn technicznych. Nie każdy mógł wytrzymać z płomiennym duchem walki i młodości, a dotrzymać mu kroku i nie okazać słabości woli, mogło naprawdę jedynie kilku mieszkańców Liścia.

"Masz ochotę na potrawkę cielęcą z marchewką?" spytał Lee retorycznie, stawiając oba talerze na stole i włączając wodę na herbatę. Neji zmierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem, a potem perłowe oczy rozjaśniły się nieco. Hyuuga krokiem męczennika podszedł do stołu, zdjął kurtkę i zarzucił ją na poręcz krzesła.

"Skoro nalegasz."

 

/////////////////////

 

Hisashi z nieskrywaną ulgą pozbył się Nejiego z rezydencji i z oczu obu, znowu poróżnionych, gałęzi klanu. Lee obserwował bacznie, jak jego tymczasowy partner wychodzi przez tradycyjne bramy domostwa rodu Hyuuga, żegnany przez nieobecne, przepełnione mieszanymi uczuciami spojrzenia Hinaty i Hanabi. Hisashi, nawet po tym, jak pogodził się z Nejim, wciąż wydawał się być bardzo zdystansowany względem bratanka. W sumie głowa klanu byakuganów była chyba wieczyście już zdystansowana do świata całego, ale do Nejiego w szczególności. Owszem, wyjaśnili sobie parę rzeczy, lecz pomimo to Lee wiedział, że jego partner jeszcze długo będzie zmagał się wewnętrznie z nie załatwionymi sprawami klanu Hyuuga. To, że wyjeżdżał, tylko ułatwiało Hisashiemu sprawę.

Trochę dziwnie było patrzeć na to milczące pożegnanie, szczególnie po tym, jak mama Rocka wycałowała go całego i wyciskała, a tata wciąż nerwowo gadał o tym, żeby uważał i się pilnował. Rodzice Lee nigdy nie przyswoili, że jest on już prawie dorosłym joninem, nie musi się pilnować jak zagubiony we mgle dzieciak. Lee szybko zakończył wylewne pożegnania rodziny, nie chciał, żeby Nejiemu było przykro. Oczywiście wiedział, że Hyuuga nie okaże po sobie nic, ale Rock znał go nie od dziś, i miał już nosa do tych spraw. Nie należało podrażniać rany, jaką wciąż stanowiła dla Nejiego jego własna rodzina.

Wyruszyli wczesnym rankiem, w wygodnym milczeniu, z życiem upchniętym w dwóch podróżnych torbach. Lee czuł, że dzieje się właśnie coś bardzo ważnego i chciał to powiedzieć Nejiemu, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Teraz byli już całkowicie samodzielnymi ninjami, związanymi jedynie bezpośrednimi rozkazami z Hokage i Kazekage. Parasol ochronny praw osad, nie rozciągał się już nad nimi. Byli odpowiedzialni sami za siebie i za swoje decyzje, których autoryzację dała im jeszcze tego ranka Godaime. To było całkiem inne niż zwykła odpowiedzialność podczas misji, to była odpowiedzialność polityczna, międzykrajowa. Lee przysiągł sobie w duchu, że wykona swoje zadanie najlepiej, jak tylko będzie w stanie, i nie pozwoli, aby coś poszło nie tak z jego powodu, choćby miał oddać życie.

"Nie podniecaj się tak, Lee." odezwał się ochrypłym głosem Neji a Rock westchnął zaskoczony. Skąd Hyuuga wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie? Lee zerknął na siebie i odkrył, że stoi w pozie 'nice guy', szczerząc zęby do rozciągającej się przed nimi drogi. Szybko rozluźnił się i zaśmiał na całe gardło.

"Tak! Damy z siebie wszystko i wypełnimy nasze obowiązki, choćby nam zastąpiło drogę tysiąc Wężów!"

Neji przewrócił oczyma i poklepał go uspokajająco po plecach, ale Lee już nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zanurzony w korowodzie myśli na temat ognistego ducha, hartu i silnej woli. Wczoraj wieczorem pożegnał się z mistrzem Gaiem i pośród bardzo męskich łez prawdziwej przyjaźni, został obdarzony nowymi obciążnikami na nogi, na których nauczyciel wymalował znaki 'feniksa'. Feniksa! Skąd mistrz Gai wiedział, że Lee potrafi używać wymyślonej przez niego techniki, Rock nie wiedział, ale i tak był wdzięczny. Po wszelkich poradach, typu 'jedz dużo, to istotne dla kogoś poddającego się takim wysiłkom', oraz ' nie otwieraj więcej niż sześć bram, bo odnowi się twoja kontuzja', i 'Hokage mnie zabije, jak się dowie, że nauczyłem cię otwierać wszystkie bramy, nie ujawniaj tej umiejętności, chyba, że w ekstremalnych przypadkach', Lee pożegnał się z mistrzem. Nie było mu smutno. Mężczyzna musi być przygotowany na stawianie czoła nowościom i uczyć się wciąż czegoś nowego, żeby nie zatracić świeżości siły woli i walki. Co przypomniało Lee o małym drobnym fakcie, który umknął jego pamięci. Dobry ninja musi być przecież przygotowany na wszystko i musi przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji zbierać informacje, które kiedyś mogą okazać się przydatne. Rock nie do końca wiedział do czego, ale czuł, że w odpowiedniej chwili taka potrzeba może powstać, i on nie będzie czekał na to z założonymi rękami.

"Neji, może ty mi wyjaśnisz, co to jest 'kuszenie ogóra'? Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy udzielają mi odpowiedzi wymijających, nie pomni na moją młodzieńczą żądzę wiedzy!"  
Blada, regularna twarz Nejiego zaróżowiła się na policzkach, ale był to rumieniec znacznie mniejszy od tego, który Hyuuga zaprezentował, gdy Rock zadał to samo pytanie Tsunade. Dobrze, jest szansa, że długoletni towarzysz i partner sparingowy będzie dla Zielonej Bestii z Konoha wiarygodnym źródłem informacji.

"No, to jak z tym ogórem?" nacisnął delikatnie Lee, udając, że zaciska mocniej ramię plecaka.

"Lee..." perłowo niebieskie oczy Nejiego spojrzały Rockowi prosto w twarz z odcieniem pewnej determinacji i irytacji. "To slangowe określenie na masturbację."

Lee przez moment przetrawiał tą informację pod czujnym wzrokiem idącego obok niego kolegi. W jakiś sposób czuł się zawiedziony. Tyle zamieszania o nic, no i te wymyślne określenia Susume odnosiły się do jedynie do własnoręcznego zaspokajania swoich potrzeb seksualnych. Rock nie rozumiał, czemu syn księcia wolał zabawiać się sam ze sobą, skoro po małżeństwie do zabawy będzie mogła dołączyć jego żona, która nie była podobna do szkapy, z której strony by nie spojrzeć. Chociaż może niektórym sprawiało to większą przyjemność w pojedynkę. Lee nie wiedział, w końcu zawsze znajdował się po jednej i tej samej, samotnej stronie medalu. No cóż, może i z tym Neji mu pomoże.

"Czy lepiej kisić ogóra w pojedynkę czy grupowo?"

"Przypuszczam, że chyba lepiej robić to z kimś...uhm!" słowa Nejiego wyleciały mu z ust, które zasłonił dłonią zanim zdążył w ogóle dokończyć zdanie. Lee zagapił się na przyjaciela spod rzęs. Hyuuga najwyraźniej miał do dyspozycji jedynie niewiele więcej danych, niż on sam, i zdawało się to być dla niego wybitnie denerwujące. Rock nie wiedział czemu. Twoje ręce czy ręce kogoś, co to miało za znaczenie dla końcowego, zawsze takiego samego efektu?

"Nie zadawaj mi głupich pytań, Lee! Jestem z tobą na misji, nie mam obowiązku tłumaczyć ci niczego z nią niezwiązanego." brwi Hyuugi zjechały mu groźnie nad nosem a usta wygięły się brzydko. "I nie polecam indagować w tej materii także shinobi z Piasku. Mogą być nieco bardziej drażliwi na tym punkcie niż ja. Nie każdy lubi rozmawiać o swoim życiu seksualnym i jego slangowych określeniach.”

"A więc nie wiesz, czy lepiej kisić pojedynczo czy grupowo, ponieważ nigdy tego grupowo nie robiłeś." sam odpowiedział sobie Lee, marszcząc się w zamyśleniu. "Susume jest nieinteligentny, nawet, jeżeli jest synem władcy. Może w końcu spróbować kisić z drugą osobą i mieć porównanie, jak jest lepiej, a mimo to narzeka. Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi z wyższych sfer."

Perłowo błękitne oczy zwężyły się niebezpiecznie a rumieniec ustąpił z policzków Nejiego, na rzecz wściekłej bladości.

"Nie mów, że to ty eskortowałeś Susume Yoshiwakę, syna władcy Kraju Ognia na jego ślub! No to wyjaśnia sprawę!"

"Dlaczego?" zaniepokoił się Lee. Nawet, jeśli Susume był głupi i nie chciał sprawdzić jak to jest wspólnie 'kisić ogóra', jego wkład w poznanie wyrażeń slangowych Zielonej Bestii był całkiem spory i należało się z tego małego, bo małego postępu cieszyć. Neji sarknął wściekle i odrzucił gwałtownie włosy z twarzy.

"Susume jest chyba jedynym mężczyzną w Krajach Środka, który od trzech lat, jedynie z małymi przerwami, ma rzeżączkę. Jego ekscesy seksualne są już legendą i pewnie są wymalowane we wszystkich zamtuzach Ognia jako przykład współczesnej kamasutry."

W umyśle Lee zakwitł nowy zestaw pytań, na przykład co to jest 'rzeżączka', albo 'skąd Neji tak dobrze zna obyczaje dekoracyjne zamtuzów', ale przezornie pozostawił te zamyślenia na inny czas. Hyuuga był jak widać całkiem ciekawą bazą danych na temat seksu, ale należało obchodzić się z nim delikatnie, żeby uniknąć eksplozji. Tak, Lee wolał, żeby Neji nie wybuchał nigdzie po drodze, szczególnie, że podążali na ważną misję w Piasku. Raz Rock widział Hyuugę w szale spowodowanym erotycznym impromptu (tak to nazwała Tenten i Lee do tej pory nie do końca wiedział o co z tym impromptu biega), do którego doprowadziła go świergocząca i próbująca nakarmić go słodyczami podczas przerwy obiadowej, Ino. Rany, to był widok. Do tej pory w stołówce biur hokage widniały na suficie rozchlapane artystycznie fragmenty ryżu z zupy pomidorowej. Neji nienawidził być zaskakiwany prawie tak bardzo, jak nienawidził próbujących położyć mu dłoń po wewnętrznej stronie uda dziewcząt. Tego Lee też nie rozumiał, ale na jego udzie żadna przedstawicielka płci pięknej nigdy nie położyła nic poza raportami do wypełnienia, więc nie miał porównania i z góry powstrzymywał się przed osądem gwałtownego sprzeciwu, jakim obdarzył Yamanakę Neji. Tak czy owak Hyuuga wrzasnął i wykonał nieuchwytny dla ludzkiego oka ruch, Ino razem z krzesłem, stołem i słodyczami wywróciła się z hukiem, a Lee z ledwością uratował obiad, w ostatniej chwili unosząc w górę swoją tacę z plackami ziemniaczanymi. Neji był wściekły, Rock mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak z jego uszu unosi się cienki, szarawy dymek a żyłki dookoła nagle aktywowanego byakuganu, drgają rytmicznie. Szczęśliwie sytuacja zakończyła się bez ofiar w ludziach, sprzątnięto rozwalony stół, Ino ze złamanym palcem wskazującym odtransportowano do gabinetu lekarskiego, a Rock podzielił się swoimi plackami z Hyuugą, którego obiad do tej pory urozmaicał kolorystykę stołówki wdzięczną, pomarańczową smugą na suficie.

Lee westchnął i zignorował sposób, w jaki Neji spojrzał się na niego gwałtownie, całkiem jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś kolejnego pytania i miał już na nie niegrzeczną i z pewnością brutalną ripostę. Ale Rock postanowił na dzisiaj odpuścić sobie swoją prywatną misję poszerzania swojej wiedzy na tematy erotyczne i zająć się rozpalaniem swojego płomiennego ducha, aby z sukcesem zakończyć zadanie w Piasku. Kto wie, może Gaara mu w tym jakoś pomoże, chociaż jakiś mały głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiedział Lee, że Neji źle zniesie ewentualnie udzielaną Zielonej Bestii pomoc Kazekage. Lee westchnął ponownie i poprawił ramiączka swojego przeładowanego ciężarkami i ryżowymi kuleczkami energetycznymi mistrza Gaia, plecak. Nie zauważył, że perłowo błękitne oczy co jakiś czasu zerkają na niego dziwnie.

 

end

 

Homoviator 2006

 

'Obrębianie' wynalazłem w internetowej encyklopedii seksu (nie pytajcie, czego tam szukałem:) i spodobało mi się to sformułowanie. Wyjaśnienie tego zwrotu już wkrótce w następnych częściach XD


	2. Chapter 2

Roz.2

Nic tak nie mówi 'kocham cię' jak porządne marszczenie Freda

 

Lee wziął głęboki oddech, potrzymał go licząc do dziesięciu, a potem wypuścił powietrze z zadowolonym mruknięciem. Zmieszane zapachy proszku do prania, mokrych rzeczy i gorącego, suchego powietrza krążyły mu przyjemnie po płucach. Rock już dwa miesiące temu odkrył, że kocha robić pranie i że nigdy tego małego faktu nie wyzna Nejiemu.

Mieszkali razem, dzieląc podwójny, duży pokój z łazienką i małą kuchnią, znajdujący się w apartamentach joninów, którzy nie posiadając rodziny i nie mając czasu zająć się sobą na poważnie, tkwili upchani w wielkim, granitowym wieżowcu. Naiwnie myśląc, że misja nie będzie aż tak długa, zgodzili się zamieszkać w tej kwaterze, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma sensu tracić czasu na poszukiwanie i wynajmowanie regularnego mieszkania. Podpisali kontrakt odrobinę za szybko, ale w sumie Lee cieszył się z tego obrotu sprawy. Gdyby on i Hyuuga zaczęli szukać kwater prywatnych z pewnością mieszkaliby oddzielnie i ta opcja była dziwnie niepociągająca dla Rocka. Oczywiście, w granitowym wieżowcu zaprojektowanym dla samotnych odrzutów systemu społecznego, zaproponowano Nejiemu i Lee osobne pokoje, ale oboje się nie zgodzili, woląc mieszkać razem, ale w większym pomieszczeniu, niż cisnąć się osobno. Gdy oznajmili to milczącemu jak głaz Kazekage, Gaara tylko popatrzył na nich dziwnie a potem zgodził się, odwracając się odrobinę za szybko. Może Shukaku dawał mu się we znaki. A może to przez komentarz Nejiego, że na karaluchy poluje się lepiej we dwójkę i mieszkając razem, shinobi z Konoha, mają większą szanse przeżycia walki z tymi grasującymi wszędzie insektami.

Rock uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie i nieuważnym ruchem włączył suszarkę. Cały proces robienia prania dla siebie i Hyuugi, Rock pojmował jako niespodziewaną, ale wspaniałą przyjemność. Lubił płynący z poklei wykonywanych czynności porządek, ład, który pośród pozornego chaosu brudnych, przepoconych ubrań wyrastał nie wiadomo, kiedy i jak. Najpierw Lee dokładnie badał każdy zakamarek wspólnego apartamentu, tropiąc porzucone w nieładzie na łazienkową podłogę ręczniki (Neji chyba myślał, że frottowe, puchate stwory właśnie tam właśnie żyły); kurtki zawieszone na krześle, zwinięte w urocze kwiatki skarpetki (w tej dziedzinie specjalistą był Lee i Neji nie raz płukał mu głowę o to, że w swojej torbie na kunai odnalazł skarpetę w misie pandy i absolutnie nie ma pojęcia, skąd się ona tam wzięła). Tak, dotrzeć się jakoś do zamieszkiwania wspólnego apartamentu nie było łatwo, ale dali sobie radę. Neji szybko objawił małą prawdę o swojej osobowości, mianowicie, że nienawidzi prać, a Lee ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dla niego pranie dla dwóch osób to naprawdę przyjemny obowiązek. Dziwne, bo jak robił to jedynie dla siebie, nie zwracał nawet uwagi na to, co się mu w pralce wyprawia.

Rzucił kolejny ładunek skotłowanych rzeczy na podłogę i zaczął je sortować; oddzielił jasne kolory od ciemnych, rzeczy, które mogły być prane w wysokich temperaturach od tych, które reagowały na to skurczeniem i zbobkowaniem, odkładał ubrania, które trzeba było wypłukać ręcznie. Tych ostatnich szczęśliwie było mało i były raczej rzadko używane. Następnie Lee zajmował się poszwami i pościelowym, zrywając je z łóżek i zwijając je w osobne, miękkie, pachnące domem kule. Rock nie wiedział, kiedy on i Neji zaczęli pachnieć jak dom, i nawet nie potrafił zbytnio określić, co to za 'dom'. Na pewno nie rodzinna rezydencja Hyuugi (tam wszystko pachniało płynem do konserwacji drewnianych podłóg) ani apartament rodziców Lee (tutaj panował nieustanny kurz książkowy). To, co unosiło się we wspólnym mieszkaniu Nejiego i Rocka było czymś innym, pomieszanym aromatem zapachu włosów Hyuugi i gumy z podeszw sandałów Lee, unikalne, nie dające się nazwać połączenie. I ten aromat wszedł w ich rzeczy, w ich łóżka i pościele, całkiem, jakby należał tam od zawsze. Może zresztą należał, tylko wyzwoliła go obecność drugiej osoby...

Lee lubił także prać pościele, i kochał cały poprzedzający tą czynność proces. Wytrząsał poduszki z poszewek, zwijał prześcieradła, walczył z niechętnymi do współpracy kocami, śmiejąc się po cichu z niezadowolonego fukania Nejiego, który nienawidził spać w nowych poszwach, twierdząc, że to niewygodne w takich sztywnych, nieurobionych piernatach leżeć. Tak, Hyuuga potrafił objawić całkiem spore ulubienie do wygody i komfortu, maska surowości i oschłości względem małych, codziennych przyjemności, pękała, gdy mieszkało się z Nejim dłużej niż tydzień. Użytkownik byakuganu wymagał od siebie naprawdę dużo, trenował do upadłego i wykonywał swoje obowiązki lepiej niż wspaniale, ale w domu lubił się rozluźnić i oddać małym, mieszczańskim przyjemnościom.

Lee w regularnych odstępach czasowych przeprowadzał swoje tropienie brudnych rzeczy w mieszkaniu Hyuuga/Rock i zanurzał się w swojej małej przyjemności, zaszyty w półmroku pralni, umieszczonej w piwnicach budynku, w którym mieszkali. W sumie jego małe hobby było na rękę także Hyuudze. Neji dobrze radził sobie z odkurzaniem, domywaniem wanny i gotowaniem, ale jeśli chodzi o dbanie o ubrania...

Pewnego dnia, Lee po prostu stanął przed Nejim i spytał. "Dobra, kto ostatnio robił pranie?" wiedząc dokładnie, kim była ta enigmatyczna osoba.

"Wyjaśnisz mi to?" Lee wyciągnął rękę, w której dyndały bezbronne bokserki w szokującym kolorze czerwonym, który przy oglądzie dłuższym niż parę sekund, powodował oczopląs i rozregulowanie błędnika. Wspomnieć należy, że nieszczęsna część bielizny osobistej Rocka, teraz wyłożona do oglądu obu partnerów, była onegdaj koloru jasnej zieleni. Jak Hyuuga zdołał przemienić ją w czerwień strażacką, Lee nie miał pojęcia. Może było to kolejne błogosławieństwo związane z byakuganem, coś jak, widzę w innych kolorach niż reszta ludzkości, więc moje ubrania inaczej farbują.

Neji wyglądał jakby miał chęć wybuchnąć śmiechem, jednocześnie pragnąć się kłócić z oczywistą prawdą, że on się prania nie tykał. Poczucie honoru i wrodzona prostolinijność, nakazująca nie uchylanie się od konsekwencji, tudzież ostrej wymiany zdań, zadecydowała jednak za niego.

"Przepraszam, Lee. Nie wiem, jak to się stało..."

Zbity z tropu Neji jest widokiem całkiem przyjemnym, Rock odkrył to już dawno, więc z udawaną swobodą rzucił Hyuudze zniszczone bokserki, do bliższego oglądu. "Od tej pory ja będę robił pranie, dobrze? Możemy zamienić się innymi obowiązkami... Nie przeszkadza mi, że będę już na stałe wykonywał tą czynność."

Neji nic nie powiedział, ale wyglądał, jakby mu kamień z serca spadł. Życie powróciło do normy, Rock wyspecjalizował się w praniu, przejmując na stałe ten obowiązek domowy i ucząc się po drodze całej gamy dodatkowych czynności z tematyką związanych, takich jak prasowanie, składanie, krochmalenie etc. Podobały mu się także małe odkrycia, które czynił podczas regularnego wykonywania przepierek. Przygoda, w jaką przeistaczało się pranie zawierała mnóstwo małych wskazówek o tym, jak Neji spędził dzień i w jaki sposób. Monety i papierki po miętowych cukierkach w luźnych kieszeniach, mała plama ketchupu, prawdopodobnie po lunchu, który Neji zjadł wspólnie z Lee. Małe ślady codzienności i to wszystko byłoby na zawsze zakryte przed oczyma Rocka, gdyby nie pranie, ten obowiązek, to zadanie, ta dziwna, normalna, praktyczna forma miłości...

Lee nie miał wątpliwości, co do swojego przywiązania i oddania, które żywił względem Nejiego. Byli już przyjaciółmi tyle lat, tyle lat już udowadniali sobie swoją wyższość i siłę, że znali na wylot swoje słabości i bez wahania patrzeli pod spód. A pod spodem Lee, gdyby było trzeba, oddałby życie ratując Hyuugę, a Neji wywróciłby świat do góry nogami, żeby ocalić Rocka. Nigdy tego sobie nie powiedzieli, ale to był ten rodzaj wiedzy, o którym się we, ale nie mówi, bo słowa tylko ograbiłyby ją z przyjemnej, bardziej niż wiążącej obietnicy. Tak, Lee kochał Nejiego, w końcu Hyuuga był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, długoletnim kompanem, kimś dużo bardziej bliskim niż zwykły znajomy. Jako jedyny z niewielu ludzi Neji znał datę Lee urodzin i nie omieszkał w tym czasie wsuwać mu co roku nowego zwoju na temat technik taijutsu pod drzwi. Rock z całą stanowczością mógł stwierdzić, że kocha Hyuugę, inaczej niż rodziców i mistrza Gaia, ale kocha. Wykonywanie dla niego małych czynności domowych, takich jak pranie ubrań treningowych i wyciąganie włosów z odpływu pod prysznicem, Lee wykonywał z uśmiechem. W każdym razie dla ludzi, których kochał.

I tak Lee odkrył, że lubi wyjmować świeżo wyprane rzeczy z pralki, ciepłe i wilgotne. A potem upychać je ostrożnie do wirówki. Delikatna intymność składania ubrań nie należących do niego, przypominanie sobie, jak Neji wyglądał wewnątrz poszczególnych, teraz mokrych, rzeczy, to wszystko sprawiało, że Rock czuł dziwne ciepło w dole brzucha, gdy zanosił do mieszkania te wszystkie koszulki, spodnie, kurtki, bokserki i skarpety, nowo wyprane, wyprasowane, pachnące proszkiem. Układał je pieczołowicie w szufladach i szafkach, a wszystko tylko po to, żeby zostały ponownie założone, rozciągnięte i pomarszczone znowu, w tych samych miejscach, i żeby wróciły po raz wtóry do pralni, na następną rundę wirowania, suszenia i prasowania.

Tak jak pranie i cały związany z nim rytuał wydawał się Rockowi pociągający i przyjemny, tak i kryjąca się w nim symbolika wywierała na niego dziwny wpływ. Gdy Lee tak sobie siedział, zaszyty za buczącymi rzędami pralek w piwnicy domu mieszkalnego joninów Piasku, patrzył na przechodzące proces odświeżania ubrania swoje i Nejiego, obracające się leniwie w bębnach stalowych, srebrzystych maszyn. Stopione w jedno, zbite ciało materiału, ubrania przechodziły razem rotację, dzieląc ze sobą po kolei najpierw brud, potem czystość, podążając za swoimi właścicielami i ich podobnymi drogami życia. Tak jak Neji i Lee, tak ich ubrania, miały swój czas bliskości ze sobą, a potem rozdzielały się, żeby ponownie wejść na ścieżkę swojego brudno-czystego przeznaczenia. Cykl po cyklu, razem, ale osobno, powtarzalność tej rutyny miała w sobie coś uspokajającego i upewniającego.

Lee sekretnie cenił sobie czas, spędzony w pralni. To by moment, kiedy pozwalał sobie na głębsze myślenie w samotności. Czasami rozważał, co źle zrobił na misji, czasami dlaczego Neji tak się piekli o kruszynki na dnie tostera, a czasami po prostu myślał, jak to dobrze, że nie jest w Sunagakure sam, tylko z Hyuugą. Lee zastanawiał się też, czy Neji miewa także podobne myśli, gdy czasem przystanie w swoim zapracowanym biegu jonina i zatrzyma się w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Był prawie na sto procent pewny, że tak, ale wiedział też, że Hyuuga nigdy mu tego nie powie, tak jak on nigdy nie zdradzi się ze swoim umiłowaniem do wspólnego prania. Pewne rzeczy po prostu... nie wymagały słów. Były na nie za delikatne. Tak jak tunika z cienkiego lnu, która właśnie wirowała jak wściekła pośród grubych, płóciennych spodni do misji terenowych... O rany! Neji go zabije!!!

Lee pośpiesznie wyłączył suszarkę i wyjął dziwnie poskręcaną tunikę Hyuugi, która odwzajemniła jego przerażone spojrzenie ze spokojem rzeczy, która z ledwością umknęła permanentnego rozciągnięcia rękawów. Cienki, drogi materiał w mocnych, pokrytych tu i ówdzie bliznami rękach Rocka wydawał się nikłą pajęczyną, jasną i delikatną, i w sposób oczywisty uległą już częściowej degeneracji pod wpływem prania pośród szorstkich, odpornych na wysoki temperatury spodni. Cholera, jak on to wytłumaczy Hyuudze, takie niedopatrzenie nieodpowiedzialne i głupie? Że co, że zamyślił się nad symboliką przewracających się w bębnach suszarek ubrań? Do diabła! Do pralni weszło, rozmawiając głośno dwóch, obładowanych praniem joninów, zamieszkujących parter. Rock nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, jego umysł wciąż skoncentrowany na tym, jak powie Nejiemu, że jego ulubiona, domowa tunika nieco się...ehm... rozciągnęła. I straciła kształt. I zbobkowała.

"To jesteś z nią już dwa miesiące, tak?" zagadywali do siebie radośnie jonini, wciąż nie zauważając, bądź ignorując stojącego za rzędami pralek Lee. Rock jednym uchem słuchał czujnie ich rozmowy, instynkty shinobi działały widać nawet w pomieszczeniach gospodarczych, natomiast reszta jego osoby, jak na autopilocie, zaczęła zajmować się ponownie resztą prania. Tunika, biała i złożona ostrożnie, spoczęła na ławce, podczas gdy inne rzeczy Hyuugi i Rocka, otrzymały swoją część zainteresowania ze strony swojego osobistego pracza (Lee, jakimś fragmentem swojego umysłu, który nie był sparaliżowany jego karygodnym czynem, zastanowił się, jak nazywają się piorący mężczyźni. Praczki były oczywiste, ale pracze?).

Mówiąc o wszelkiego rodzaju wyjaśnieniach i sprostowaniach. Jeden z młodych joninów wrzucił swoje szkarłatne prześcieradła do pralki, jednym sprawnym ruchem i uśmiechnął się szeroko do kolegi, wciąż stojącego z naręczem brudnych ubrań i patrzącego się ciekawie.

"Pewnie ciężko ci ją było jakoś przygruchać..."

"Nie, no co ty! Oboje jesteśmy całkiem zdrowymi dwudziestolatkami! I wiemy, czego chcemy. Co ty myślisz, że uprawiamy gadki o dozgonnym oddaniu, kolcach cierniowych czyhających na drodze codzienności i zapatrujemy się sobie w oczy, gruchając jakieś pierdoły o nieśmiertelnej miłości i nigdy nie gasnącym uczuciu?! Stary, zapomnij! Nie mam chęci na jakieś romansidła, a wygląda na to, że ona także za nimi nie przepada. Sama powiedziała, że nic tak nie mówi 'kocham cię' jak porządne marszczenie Freda. To i dogłębna, dokładna, starodawna mineta są podstawami naszego związku." w tym miejscu młody jonin roześmiał się stłumionym śmiechem, podobnym do duszącego się muła. Jego kolega zawtórował mu cichym chichotem.

"Widzę, że wasze usta są nieustannie zajęte, jak ze sobą jesteście, he he he..."

"Tak, jest mistrzynią w tym fachu. Stary, jak ciągnie druta masz wrażenie, że za chwilę wyssa z ciebie życie!"

Lee stał z ciepłymi, puszystymi zwojami suchego już szlafroka Nejiego i słuchał w oniemiałym osłupieniu dziwnych, kompletnie nie trzymających się kupy zbitek słownych, które zdawały się tak bawić obu joninów. Rock wiedział już, że wielu ludzi było jak Susume, tylko się ukrywali a ich wizerunki nie zdobiły ścian zamtuzów. Czasem tylko coś się komuś wymsknęło a Lee był już tak wyczulony na nieznane, 'slangowe' jak to określał Neji, słowa, że rozpoznawał je w mig. Marszczenie Freda, ciągnięcie druta i starodawna mineta, rany, kto te nazwy wymyślał?! Ślusarze? Jacyś Alfredzi, czy może... czy... co to w sumie była ta 'mineta'? Lee nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu ludzie używali tylu dziwacznych zwrotów na określenie spraw podstawowych i prostych. Coitus, orgazm i masturbacja, były jedyną bronią Rocka, jaką Rock posiadał w walce z tematami erotycznymi i miał wrażenie, że są one wystarczające, żeby rzecz dyskutować. Nie, żeby Lee robił to często, już dawno wyczuł, że Hyuuga jest drażliwy na punkcie tej problematyki i należy być z nim bardzo ostrożnym pod tym względem, chyba, że chciało się otrzymać jakieś poważniejsze obrażenia cielesne. Rock cenił sobie swoją cielesność, jego droga taijutsu wymagała od niego idealnej sprawności fizycznej, którą z ciężkim potem wypracowywał sobie dzień po dniu. Nie miał chęci zostać pokiereszowany tylko dlatego, że spyta Nejiego, co to znaczy 'marszczyć Freda'.

Tylko, że... tylko, że Lee nie miał nikogo innego do porozmawiania o tych sprawach. Nikt poza Hyuugą nie był na tyle obeznany z ścieżkami myślowych skrótów Rocka, i jedynie Neji nie wyśmiewał się z natury jego 'slangowych' pytań. Kiedyś Rock zaczął indagację Kankuro w temacie 'zabawy w chowanie salami' i został niejednoznacznie wykpiony. Lee się nie obraził, nigdy się nie obrażał na ludzi, którzy nie wiedząc, co to młodzieńcza chęć zgłębienia zagadek wszechświata, sprowadzali wszystko jedynie do tyłka i przyjemnego tarcia. Nie, Lee się na Kankuro nie obraził, obraził się za to Neji, który wszedł nagle do pokoju konferencyjnego, w którym Rock podpisywał jakieś papiery i natrafił właśnie na brata Kazekage. Hyuuga w paru niewybrednych słowach objaśnił Kankuro, co się dzieje z ludźmi, którzy kpią z czyichś czystych intencji i niewinności, po czym złapał Lee za frak i zawlókł go do domu, warcząc coś o tym, że jak Zielona Bestia z Konoha ma jakieś pytania, to niech nie szuka informacji u niesprawdzonych źródeł, tylko przyjedzie do niego. Tak, Neji może się wściekał, czerwienił i klął, ale nie wyśmiewał. W jakiś sposób stanowiło to dla Lee podstawę do tego, żeby uczynić Hyuugę swoim małym przewodnikiem po krainie seksu, ujętej w pokręcone ramy werbalnych skojarzeń. Rock miał kamienne postanowienie, że dowie się wszystkiego, co jako shinobi i mężczyzna, wiedzieć powinien, choćby to oznaczało konfrontację z prychającym wściekle i wybuchającym sarkazmem Nejim. Sprawy wyglądały coraz bardziej poważnie. Skoro owo 'marszczenie Freda' było czasami równoznaczne z 'kocham cię', jak twierdził młody jonin, właśnie z wściekłością usiłujący uruchomić niechętną do współpracy pralkę, to należało sprawę jak najszybciej zgłębić.

Lee szybko wrzucił resztę bielizny do kosza i szybkim krokiem wszedł na schody, mamrocząc jakieś 'dzień dobry' joninom, którzy całkiem nieświadomie otworzyli w jego umyśle klapkę z napisem ‘Jeśli kogoś kochasz, zmarszcz mu Freda'. Ktokolwiek i cokolwiek tym Fredem było, Rock musiał się dowiedzieć szczegółów.

Oczywiście nie miał szczęścia. Gdy dotarł do mieszkania i otworzył sobie biodrem drzwi do kuchni, Neji siedział już przy stole i Lee z miejsca rozpoznał w posturze przyjaciela oznaki zmęczenia, zniechęcenia i początków grypy. Jasne oczy Hyuugi podkrążone były sinawo a usta zaciśnięte w surową, zbolałą linijkę, i Rock przypomniał sobie, że jest jeszcze w lodówce trochę rosołu i że może on jakoś zadziała na osłabiony wyraźnie organizm Nejiego. Grypa o tej porze roku nie była rzadkością a Lee z doświadczenia wiedział, że Hyuuga chorował rzadko, ale jak już zaczął, nie mógł przestać i byle przeziębienie ciągnęło się za nim całymi tygodniami. Nie było to miłe ani dla samego Nejiego, ani dla jego otoczenia, które musiało znosić nieważkie humory nastroszonego, wciąż przez coś urażanego użytkownika byakuganu. W takim stanie Hyuuga nie był osobą, którą możnaby było wypytać o minety i zmarszczone Fredy, bez bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.

Neji burknął coś na powitanie i zagłębił się w swoim kubku herbaty jaśminowej, wciąż patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym, matowym spojrzeniem. Lee postawił przed nim na stole dwa kosze czystych, wypranych rzeczy i uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

"Wiedziałem, że nie powinieneś godzić się na misję w najdalej wysuniętych wieżach strażniczych Sunagakure. Zimowe wiatry z pustyni są suche i niosą chorobę, tak mówi Kankuro, w każdym razie." Lee zmierzył bladą, wyostrzoną twarz Nejiego, który nie zareagował na jego słowa nawet podniesieniem wzroku. "Hej, może ty poukładasz ubrania w szafach, a ja podgrzeję ci trochę rosołu i pościelę łóżko, co? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale wyglądasz jak wcielona, złośliwa grypa..."

Białe, zwykle lśniące, ale teraz zmatowiałe ze zmęczenia oczy zmierzyły go niemym, niechętnym spojrzeniem. Lee zebrał się w sobie i przygotował na standartowy atak Hyuugi, że członek klanu byakuganów nie potrzebuje żadnej opieki, a szczególnie opieki ze strony Zielonej Bestii z Konoha, która podczas walki może z powodzeniem stracić kończynę i nie zauważyć, do czasu, gdy minie adrenalinowy wyż. Tak, Neji znał słabe punkty Lee, ale Lee znał słabe punkty Nejiego i dlatego gotowy na ostre słowa swojego towarzysza, bez zbędnych komentarzy wyciągnął z lodówki garnek z rosołem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Hyuuga nie odezwał się ani słowem, ani nie poczynił żadnego kąśliwego komentarza na temat nadopiekuńczości Rocka. Neji tylko popatrzył się na Lee, jak wstawia garnek na gaz a potem mechanicznym, nieco sztywnym ruchem podniósł kosze z ubraniami i skierował się do pokoju.

Chyba naprawdę złapał jakiegoś wirusa, pomyślał Lee i zamieszał rozgrzewający się już rosół stołową łyżką, ponieważ chochelki zawsze znikały mu w czarodziejski sposób w najbardziej kluczowych momentach. Gdy rozległo się ostrożne pukanie do drzwi, Rock mruknął jedynie 'proszę' zapominając, że powinien otworzyć drzwi, zanim kogoś zaprosi do środka. Z przedpokoju dał się słyszeć delikatny szum piasku a potem w drzwiach kuchennych stanął Kazekage, ubrany w swoje domowe wdzianko, składające się z brązowego płaszcza z kapturem, zarzuconego na jasnobeżową tunikę i czarne spodnie. Gaara w ubraniu nieformalnym wyglądał dziwnie, nie jak Kazekage, ale też inaczej niż dawny, zwariowany na punkcie krwi potwór. Lee uśmiechnął się promiennie do rudzielca, który tak nagle znalazł się w kuchni partnerów.

"Cześć Gaara." powiedział powoli Neji, wytykając głowę zza drzwi do pokoju i mierząc Kazekage kamiennym, nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Gaara odpowiedział mu niemym, milczącym spojrzeniem, po którym Hyuuga wycofał się do pokoju z groźnym fuknięciem i trzaskiem drzwi. Lee westchnął i uśmiechnął się ponownie.

"Hej, Gaara. Jak się masz? Chcesz trochę rosołu? Właśnie podgrzewam Nejiemu, bo chyba załapał tę waszą pustynną, zimową grypę."

Neji i Gaara, od pierwszego spotkania na naradzie pomiędzy Konoha i Sunagakure, dotyczącej misji Hyuugi i Rocka, weszli na coś w rodzaju ścieżki wojennej. Lee nie do końca rozumiał całą sytuację, po prostu szmaragdowe oczy Kazekage spięły się z byakuganem w milczącym pojedynku i od tej pory wiadomo było już, że nikt i nic nie jest w stanie zaprowadzić pokoju pomiędzy Gaarą i Nejim. Objawiało się to kąśliwymi uwagami Hyuugi na temat polityki wewnętrznej Sunagakure i jej nieludzkiej etyki względem eksperymentalnych badań nad pieczęciami połączenia człowieka z demonem. Kazekage nie reagował na jawne prowokacje, preferując przemoc symboliczną w postaci najgorszych misji, które zawsze trafiały się Nejiemu, gdy tylko nie partnerował Lee. Rock jakimś cudem unikał cichego gniewu Gaary i starał się, żeby nieustannie być przy Nejim w razie, gdyby, Kazekage zechciał wysłać go na jakąś samobójczą misję.

"Nie, dziękuję." odpowiedział cichym głosem Gaara, zaparzając się w Lee nieruchomym wzrokiem, który zawsze doprowadzał Rocka do stanu lekkiej paniki. "Jestem tutaj, żeby porozmawiać o waszej kolejnej misji. Orochimaru był widziany na wschodnich rubieżach Sunagakure. Ty i Hyuuga musicie pojechać tam i przeprowadzić infiltrację. To rutynowe zadanie, ale w razie czego, wasze zdolności się przydadzą."

Lee skinął głową z entuzjazmem. Ostatnie misje ograniczały się jedynie do przeglądania papierów i patroli pustynnych, trochę ruchu z pewnością mu nie zaszkodzi. Rozlał rosół do dwóch miseczek, zerkając na Gaarę zza parującej zupy.

"A może zjesz jakąś kanapkę? Mamy fetę..." Lee uśmiechnął się na mały błysk w szmaragdowych oczach Gaary. Niewielu ludzi wiedziało, że Kazekage miał słabość do fety, szczególnie podanej z pomidorami na pumperniklu. Rock poczynił to odkrycie całkiem przypadkiem i wykorzystywał tą wiedzę, kiedy tylko miał okazję.

"To jak? Feta, czcigodny Kazekage?" Lee mrugnął łobuzersko i otworzył lodówkę. Gaara wzruszył ramionami, szmaragdowe oczy nagle nieco głębsze i migoczące miękkim blaskiem. Rock uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał miskę z rosołem, żeby zanieść ją Nejiemu. Hyuuga pod pozorem składania wypranych rzeczy nie wylezie ze swojego pokoju, żeby go rozpalonym żelazem przypalać, nie, gdy Kazekage siedzi w jego kuchni. W sumie Rock wiedział, że tak jest lepiej, unikanie kłótni było ze strony Hyuugi naprawdę sporym wyrzeczeniem i wymagało dużej siły woli.

Neji stał przy szafce i składał wykrochmalone prześcieradła w pedantyczne, małe kwadraty. Na widok Lee nie powiedział nic, tylko z nieco zbyt mocnym trzaśnięciem zasunął szufladę komody z poszewkami. Lee postawił na niej ostrożnie miskę parującego rosołu i bez ceregieli położył na czole Hyuugi dłoń. Tak jak myślał, Neji miał gorączkę, jego skóra pod placami Rocka była wilgotnawa i nienaturalnie gorąca. Neji odsunął się od ręki Lee z głuchym mruknięciem i bez swojej zwykłej gracji pewnego siebie, aroganckiego drapieżnika. Był chory. Cholera, no i co teraz z tą misją?

"Nic mi nie jest. Możemy wziąć to zadanie." obwieścił Neji zachrypniętym, uciekającym głosem, jakby czytając w myślach Rocka. "Idź tam do niego, zanim zapiaszczy nam całą boazerię."  
"Dobra." skinął głową Lee i wskazał na parujący rosół. "Zjedz, zanim wystygnie. Dobrze ci zrobi na gardło."  
Neji burknął coś o nadopiekuńczych Zielonych Bestiach, które powinny poza zwykłymi misjami, zajmować się jeszcze działalnością charytatywną, leczeniem chorych i troszczyć się o na życie za delikatnych shinobi. Rock wypróbowanym zwyczajem, zignorował docinki Hyuugi i wkroczył ponownie do kuchni. Skoro Neji nie nadawał się do odpowiadania na pytania, Gaara był w tej sytuacji po prostu darem niebios, którego nie należało pozostawić niewykorzystanym.

Rock rozłożył na stole fetę, talerz pokrojonych w talarki pomidorów i zawinięty w celofan pumpernikiel. Gaara uważnym, spokojnym wzrokiem śledził jego poczynania spod rzęs i wydawał się całkowicie zrelaksowany, stan, który nie zdarzał się Kazekage dość często. Lee uśmiechnął się do niego wszystkimi zębami i wstawiając wodę na herbatę pomyślał, że bogowie mu sprzyjają.

"Gaara, co to znaczy 'marszczyć Freda'?"

Gdzieś w pokoju ktoś upuścił coś, co z mokrym, ceramicznym brzękiem upadło na dywan, wywołując serię szeptanych, nerwowych przekleństw. Lee zignorował dziwny dźwięk, koncentrując się na całkowicie na nieporuszonej i wciąż dziwnie spokojnej twarzy Gaary. Rock wziął głęboki oddech i wstrzymał go, czując, że już za moment jeden z sekretów nazewnictwa czynności seksualnych, zostanie mu ujawniony i być może pomoże mu kiedyś okazać komuś szczerą, zdecydowanie wyzbytą 'kiszenia ogóra' miłość.

"Marszczyć Freda oznacza oralny seks, polegający na tym, że ktoś, kobieta bądź mężczyzna, liże i ssie męskiego członka." ogłosił Gaara." Mógłbyś podać masło?"  
W sąsiednim pokoju ktoś upuścił coś szklanego, co sądząc z odgłosu, rozprysło się w drobny mak, ale Rock nie zwrócił uwagi, skoncentrowany na swoim nowym źródle informacji, czyli przeżuwającym pumpernikiel Gaarze.

"Ssanie penisa nazywają ludzie 'marszczeniem Freda?" zapytał Lee, podsuwając Kazekage maselniczkę i kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową. "Ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! I kto by miał chęć wkłądać swoje narządy, było nie było urynalne, w usta osoby trzeciej? To niehigieniczne, ueh! Czy to znowu jakiś slang? Czy Fred to nazwa na członka i czy marszczy się on pod wpływem tego całego... ssania?"

"Nie mam pojęcia." odparł z prostotą Gaara, zbierając się za drugą kanapkę. "Robię to czasem z Naruto, i nic mi się pod wpływem ssania nie marszczy."

O. Lee powoli przetrawiał informacje, którymi zbombardował go Kazekage. W pokoju obok panowała podejrzana cisza, najpewniej zwiastując jakiś wybuch.

"To znaczy, Naruto nie jest teraz z Sasuke? Marszczenie Freda powinno się chyba odbywać, gdy ludzie się kochają? Coś jak 'nic tak nie mówi 'kocham cię jak marszczenie Freda', albo coś w tym duchu..."

Ludzie brali w usta narządy intymne innych ludzi i obie strony znajdywały w tym przyjemność! To niehigieniczne zachowanie miało być oznaką oddania i przywiązania! Łeb się cięgiem kołował! Lee oparł się ciężko o stół. Gaara, kompletnie nieporuszony jego zszokowanym zachowaniem, potaknął głową, popijając herbatą i smarując kolejną kanapkę.

"Sasuke i Naruto są ze sobą, fakt. Ale ja też z nimi jestem. Z nimi oboma. Chociaż jak do tej pory tylko Uzumaki zgodził się ze mną marszczyć Freda. Sasuke ma hm, inne, ciekawe właściwości." udzielił uprzejmej informacji Kazekage. "Nie mów o tym nikomu, Lee. Moi doradcy twierdzą, że to nie będzie korzystne dla mojego image`u, gdy opinia publiczna się dowie."

"Jasne, Gaara. Będę milczał jak grób." z całą powagą ogłosił Lee, marszcząc brwi i stając w pozycji 'nice guy'. W końcu to była obietnica! Wizerunek publiczy Gaary nie powinien ucierpieć z powodu niehigienicznego, ale podobno przyjemnego, okazywania uczuć. "Nie zdradzę sekretu twojej alkowy. Powiedz mi tylko jedno, ty marszczyłeś Freda, czy tobie go marszczono?"

"Jedno i drugie. To przyjemne z obu stron. Jak sądzę. Chyba, że..." cokolwiek Gaara miał do dodania, nie zdążył, bo z pokoju jak z procy wyleciał czerwony jak cegła Neji i stanął, zasłaniając Rockowi cały widok. Na koszuli Hyuugi widniała sporej wielkości rosołowa plama, którą Lee, okiem fachowca, ocenił na dość trudną, ale nie niemożliwą do usunięcia. Neji oddychał szybko i był napięty tak, że Rock czuł, jak jego stojący bardzo blisko przyjaciel, drży.

"Kazekage, bądź tak dobry i idź już. I nie ładuj Rockowi bzdur do głowy. Powiedziałeś nam o misji, starczy tych bezsensownych plotek. Z pewnością masz inne, ważniejsze zajęcia, niż opowiadanie Lee o swoim życiu płciowym."

Lee z przeczuciem zbliżającej się nawałnicy obserwował, jak białe oczy Nejiego spięły się w morderczym pojedynku ze szmaragdowymi ślepiami Gaary. Rękoczyny już wisiały w powietrzu i Rock miał już wizję zburzonego budynku kwater joninów, z którego wysypywał się piach przez dziury, wybite Obrotami Nieba Hyuugi. Między tymi dwoma coś się napięło i zatrzeszczało z piskiem, aby pęknąć tak nagle, jak nagle się pojawiło. Rock ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Gaara z pogardliwym, ledwie słyszalnym sarknięciem, mruży oczy i odwraca się, unosząc rękę na pożegnanie. A potem wychodzi. Bez słowa.

Rock spojrzał kątem oka na oklapłego nagle Nejiego, który osunął się na krzesło i oparł ciężko o blat. Nie wyglądał za dobrze. Cholera, nie wyglądał w ogóle dobrze, tylko jak zaczynający chorować na jakąś okropną, zjadliwą grypę Hyuuga.

"Czemu tak naskoczyłeś na Gaarę? Wiesz, że gdyby Shukaku się wściekł, rozwaliłby ten cały budynek, i nikt by go nie powstrzymał... A Gaara chciał mi tylko wytłumaczyć..." zaczął Lee ale Neji przerwał mu ze wściekłością podrywając głowę, do tej pory ostrożnie opartą na jego drgających miarowo dłoniach.

"Marszczenie Freda? I co jeszcze, może małą lekcję poglądową, co? Rany, Rock, skąd ty te określenia bierzesz? Naruto, Sasuke i Gaara... Fred... razem... kręci mi się w głowie..." cały dynamizm i elokwencja wyparowały z Nejiego, pozostawiając tylko zmęczonego, obwisłego w nietypowej, niedbałej pozie Hyuugę, z rozpuszczonymi włosami i matowymi, chorymi oczyma. Lee podszedł do niego ostrożnie od tyłu i położył mu dłoń na karku, gładząc uspokajająco.

"Idź się połóż, wyglądasz jak nieszczęście. Zjadłeś rosół?" Lee, korzystając z chwilowej słabości Nejiego, wymanewrował go z kuchni do pokoju i pchnął w kierunku łóżka. Hyuuga chwiejnie podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na niej ciężko i bez gracji, drżącymi dłońmi pocierając spocone czoło.

"Twój rosół jest teraz obecnie na mojej koszuli i dwóch prześcieradłach." zauważył cierpko Neji, zdejmując zabrudzoną koszulkę i wsuwając się w swoją luźną bluzę do spania. "Jak usłyszałem, o czym mówicie w kuchni, mój układ nerwowy nie wytrzymał i miał małe krótkie spięcie."

Lee wprawnymi ruchami zaścielił łóżko, omijając ostrożnie miejsce, które zajmował Hyuuga, siłujący się ze swoimi spodniami. Gdy w końcu czarne, obcisłe getry zeszły z umięśnionych, mocnych, bladych nóg, Neji zarzucił się na łóżko i wwiercił się w pościel, wzdychając z ulgą. Czarne włosy rozpostarły się po poduszkach, błyszczącym, kontrastującym z bielą poszewek, wachlarzem. Lee uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Ta część docierania się z żywym, pełnym swoich wad i zalet człowiekiem, zamieszkującym z tobą jedną i tą samą przestrzeń, też trwała długo. Zanim Hyuuga pozwolił się dotknąć, czy nawet ujrzeć w stanie osłabienia czy obniżonej formy, minęły dobre dwa tygodnie. Neji zawsze starał się wyglądać na silnego, zdecydowanego wojownika, co w warunkach domowych było najzwyczajniej w świecie niemożliwe. Rock widział go, jak wracali zmęczeni jak psy z misji, jak opatrywał sobie rany, jak trenował, jak był chory. W oczach Hyuugi objawić się w takim stanie komuś trzeciemu, było okazaniem słabości, dla Lee nie wnosiło to nic, poza tym, że jeden z najsilniejszych shinobi, jakiego znał, Hyuuga Neji, jest także człowiekiem. A w związku z tym, ma czasem gorsze dni, czasem nie usłyszy budzika, a czasem zachoruje na grypę i ma problemy ze zdjęciem spodni.

"Chcesz rosołu?" spytał Rock, przyklękając przy łóżku Nejiego, który łypnął na niego białym okiem zza kołdry.

"Zawsze musisz zadawać głupie pytania?" głos Hyuugi był zduszony i zachrypnięty, a to oznaczało, że jego gardło jest także zainfekowane. Lee, ryzykując przestawienie nosa i parę złamań otwartych w kości ramiennej, poklepał afektowanie wystającą z poduszek, otoczoną czarną falą włosów głowę. Odpowiedział mu tylko niechętny, zbolały pomruk i wywarczane słabo słowa o tym, żeby rosół był gorący tak, że przeżre nawet wirusa grypy. I, żeby był doprawiony trzema proszkami przeciwbólowymi. Lee uśmiechnął się i zaczął wstawać, żeby obsłużyć chorego kolegę, ale blada, smukła ręka wysunęła się spod kołdry i złapała go niezwykle mocnymi, twardymi palcami za nadgarstek.

"Lee. Obiecaj mi, że nikomu poza mną nie będziesz zadawał tych swoich erotycznych pytań."

Dotyk ręki, gorącej i suchej, obudził w ciele Rocka coś, co posłało przez jego brzuch falę dławiącego, gilgoczącego entuzjazmu. Szybko odsunął się od Nejiego, który puścił go i z westchnieniem schował się z powrotem w głębiny pościeli. Lee trzymał swoją dłoń w miejscu, gdzie dotknął go Hyuuga, rozmasowując ją bezwiednie i zastanawiając się, skąd to elektryzujące uczucie.

"Dobrze, jeśli cię to uspokoi." zgodził się powoli cedząc słowa, wciąż skoncentrowany na swojego porażonego dotykiem Hyuugi nadgarstka. "Ale obiecaj, że będziesz mi odpowiadał z całą cierpliwością i będziesz odporny na pytania dodatkowe."

"OK." Neji najwyraźniej nie miał chęci się kłócić. Dobrze.

"Wiesz, dzisiaj chyba zniszczyłem w praniu twoją białą tunikę... Przepraszam, nie wiem jak znalazła się pośród treningowych spodni..."

"Mhf... nie szkodzi..." Neji najwyraźniej nie tylko nie miał chęci się kłócić, co był w stanie zmęczonej, sennej akceptacji świata. Jeszcze lepiej.

"To co to jest mineta?"

Góra koców, poduszek i kołdry, w którą wgramolił się Hyuuga, drgnęła nerwowo i wydała z siebie męczennicze westchnienie, zakończone suchym, duszącym kaszlem. Rock poklepał czule ową górę w miejscu, gdzie wystawały z niej kosmyki długich czarnych, prostych włosów.

"Dobra, dam ci tym razem spokój, bo jesteś chory, ale to tylko odroczenie nie amnestia, Neji." zapowiedział Lee stając nad górą kołder i zakładając ramiona na piersi. "Nie oczekuję odpowiedzi teraz, jutro mamy nową misję i powinieneś trochę poleżeć, ale musisz mi na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś."

"Dzięki." odparła góra kołder kiślowatym głosem i zamilkła, najwyraźniej pogrążając się w płytkim, czujnym śnie. Lee z zadowoleniem udał się do kuchni, aby na nowo podgrzać rosół i ze zdziwieniem zerkać co jakiś czas na swój nadgarstek podejrzliwie. Dotyk Hyuugi, do tej pory całkowicie neutralny, jakoś się... zmienił. Zwykle sparowali się, podawali sobie naczynia, rzeczy, i żaden dotyk Nejiego nie pobudzał Lee w jakikolwiek sposób, ale to... To było jakieś... No, inne. Może Neji przez przypadek użył byakuganu i musnął Rocka Miękką Pięścią w lekkim wydaniu, no, bo ja wytłumaczyć to dziwne uczucie, które spłynęło Lee od nadgarstka, przez pierś po brzuch, i zaczęło tak wyprawiać rzeczy no.. nieetyczne.

Lee wziął łyka herbaty i zapatrzył się w zagotowujący się powoli rosół. Następnym razem, gdy Neji zachoruje, nie można dać mu się dotknąć. Miękka Pięść miała jak widać wiele zastosowań i jednym z jej efektów było coś na kształt podniecenia. O to też Rock zapyta Hyuugę, w swoim czasie, oczywiście.

 

end

Homoviator 2006


	3. Chapter 3

roz.3

 

Kubek z błękitną rybką

 

Sobotni poranek. Budzik nie zadzwonił, ale Lee sam ocknął się o tej porze, co zwykle. Przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęły kości i przeturlał się na brzeg łóżka, po czym ostrożnie zsunął stopy na podłogę. Neji podarował mu miesiąc temu parę łapci i do niedawna żyły sobie one nieużywane pod łóżkiem. Hyuuga zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Rock nie rozumiał konceptu obuwia dla stóp, przeznaczonego jedynie do poruszania się po domu. Lee zwykle prowadził tak aktywny tryb życia, że wszelkie papucie po prostu nie wytrzymywały napięcia, i w końcu i tak zostawał w sandałach. Hyuuga był jednak stworzeniem niezwykle upartym i w ten sposób Rock stał się posiadaczem dwóch, włochatych łapci w kształcie jakiś uśmiechniętych radośnie twarzy postaci z kreskówek. Za każdym razem, kiedy Lee zakładał je, Neji wydawał z siebie stłumiony rechot, który natychmiast pokrywał dystyngowanym kaszlem. W sumie Hyuuga był zadziwiony, że Lee nosił teraz te futrzaste papucie bez dąsów, w ramach codziennych zajęć. Oczywiście Rock nie powiedział Hyuudze, że ceni je dlatego, że są one pierwszym, oficjalnym prezentem, jaki od niego dostał. Urodzinowe zwoje technik taijutsu, które zawsze utykał mu Neji pod drzwi się nie liczyły. Nawet, jeśli Rock wiedział, od kogo były, nie zostały wręczone oficjalnie, nie tak jak włochate, uśmiechnięte buzie rozczochranych papuci w każdym razie. A w ogóle to były bardzo ciepłe, wygodne i porządne pantofle. I Lee zdarzało się nawet czasem wyjść w nich, aby wyciągnąć pocztę ze skrzynki. Spojrzenia sąsiadujących z Hyuugą i Rockiem joninów były doprawdy bezcenne.

Rock wstał i zaczął się ubierać. W mieszkaniu było chłodno. Wciąż jeszcze było wcześnie, więc Lee złapał szlafrok, zawiązał go odrobinę za mocno i skierował się do kuchni. Małe, krótkie odgłosy krzątającego się przy kubkach Nejiego, wydobywały się zza zamkniętych drzwi kuchennych i dryfowały w kierunku stojącego w ciemnym korytarzu Lee. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i posłuchał ich, z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nauczył go tego Hyuuga, jeśli coś jest przyjemne, ładnie brzmi, albo pachnie, i chcesz, żeby to jeszcze trochę potrwało, stań. Pozwól sobie odetchnąć i wessij w siebie tą unikalną chwilę. Rock miał w zwyczaju przebiegać przez swoje dni, których doświadczenia migały mu w oczach jak krajobrazy z okna szybko pędzącego pociągu. Neji trochę to zmienił. Na przykład teraz... Było coś tak intymnego w tych kuchennych, cichych odgłosach zaparzającego kawę Hyuugi. Delikatny brzęk dzbanka w maszynce do kawy, jękliwe zawahanie łyżki na brzeżku blaszanego pojemnika na cukier, poirytowane warknięcie gazowego palnika. A wszystko podkreślone przez szuranie stóp Nejiego o kuchenne linoleum, gdy poruszał się z gracją pomiędzy jedną czynnością, a drugą. Wszystkie te małe odgłosy były częścią cichej, porannej rutyny Lee. Rock wciąż odczuwał zadziwienie faktem, jak dokładnie Neji wpasował się w jego życie, jak łatwo jego krzątanina dookoła zaparzania kawy, wycisnęła na codzienności Lee małe, przyjemne, niezauważalne, ale wyczuwalne piętno.

Głośny, bulgoczący gulgot oznajmił, że kawa jest już gotowa, a więc Lee poruszył się w końcu ze swojego mrocznego korytarza i stanął w progu kuchni, żeby jeszcze trochę poobserwować Nejiego. Z tej pozycji dochodziło go dużo więcej bodźców, dodatkowe zapachy i dźwięki poranka; gorący, elektryczny aromat uruchomionego tostera, chropowate przesuwanie się noża, rozprowadzającego po toście masło, miękkie skrzepienie krzesła, na którym siedział Neji i poprawiał się od czasu do czasu, nienawidząc, jak poręcz siedzenia chwytała go za rozpuszczone włosy.

Jasne, perłowe oczy podniosły się i spojrzały prosto na Lee. A potem zwykle twarde, zdecydowane usta Nejiego rozchyliły się w sekretnym, powitalnym uśmiechu, o którym tylko Rock wiedział, że jest uśmiechem, a nie poranną odmianą tiku nerwów twarzowych genialnego użytkownika byakuganu.

"Cześć, Lee."

Neji wskazał nadgryzionym tostem na krzesło. "Siadaj." a potem wsunął tosta do ust i podsunął Rockowi jego przydziałową bawarkę. Neji nigdy nie pijał bawarek, preferując mocne jak siekiera i zasłodzone do niemożliwości kawy mielone; ale też nigdy nie zapominał, że Rock na początku dnia trawi jedynie zaprawione porządnie mlekiem, pachnące i słodkie napoje. Gdy Hyuuga wstawał wcześniej niż Rock, zawsze przygotowywał dla swojego partnera bawarkę, klnąc pod nosem na kipiące mleko i zalane palniki kuchenki.  
Lee usiadł i zapatrzył się w swoją bawarkę, wlaną w jego ulubiony zielony kubek z plastrem arbuza, wymalowanym na boku. Tak, to małe rzeczy, o których Neji zawsze pamiętał, sprawiały, że Rock nie zapadł jeszcze na poważny przypadek tęsknoty za domem. Misja w Sunagakure trwała już cztery miesiące. Ninja w Piasku byli bardzo zamknięci w sobie, poza pozdrowieniami trudno było zacząć z nimi jakąkolwiek konwersację. Oczywiście Lee nie poddawał się, to nie było w jego stylu pogrążać się w smutku i poczuciu wyobcowania. W końcu był na misji a prawdziwy ninja nie załamuje się z byle powodu. Rock był zdecydowany okazywać shinobi z Sunagakure tyle życzliwości i otwartości, że w końcu sami zaakceptują go i przyjmą jako swojego. Tak, czy owak, nie zawsze było to łatwe i przyjemne. Fakt, że Neji zawsze pamiętał, w jakim kubku zrobić Rockowi kawę, w jakiś pokręcony sposób sprawiał, że nie było to aż tak trudne.

Pamięć Hyuuga miał doskonałą. Lee wspomniał, że lubi kubek z arbuzem jedynie raz, na samym początku, gdy zauważyli, że dwa kubki, które zabrał ze sobą do Piasku Rock, uległy w podróży zgnieceniu przez bułeczki mistrza Gaia. Cokolwiek było w tych bułeczkach, bez trudu poradziło sobie z wyrobami ceramicznymi i pokruszyło je żałośnie. Neji miał ze sobą cztery kubki, więc nie było potrzeby, żeby Rock nabywał jeszcze jeden, specjalnie dla siebie, ale Lee tak właśnie zrobił. Zielony kubek z wywołującym pozytywne skojarzenia, rozpołowionym arbuzem, był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Rock nabył w Sunagakure. Raz tylko obwieścił Nejiemu, że w sumie fajnie, że go kupił, taki był ten kubek poręczny i w ogóle. A Hyuuga, mając głowę do detali, zapamiętał i od tej pory zawsze serwował Lee napoje właśnie w jego ulubionym kubasie. Neji zawsze traktował małe rzeczy na równi z dużymi, i to była cecha, która Lee naprawdę w nim kochał.

Dobra, a teraz do rzeczy. Wiedza nie mogła czekać, a senny Neji zapijający się kawą był bardzo przydatnym, rozluźnionym i co najważniejsze, raczej niegroźnym źródłem informacji.

"Neji, wyjaśnij mi to." Lee podsunął Hyuudze kartkę z napisanym wyrażeniem, wiedząc, że wypowiedzenie kolejnego erotycznego slangowego słowa, zepsuje doszczętnie sobotni, leniwy poranek.

Białe oczy Nejiego przesunęły się po nabazgranych przez Rocka literach, a potem Hyuuga westchnął i na jego policzkach pojawiły się dwie plamy jasnego różu. Wprawiony w bojach odnośnie seksualnych zwrotów i wyjaśniania mechaniki stosunków płciowych, Neji nie wściekał się i nie czerwienił, jak kiedyś. Nie, teraz zaczynał nabierać dystansu i Lee skrycie uważał, że zdystansowany Neji, spokojnym głosem tłumaczący mu, co z czym i do czego, jest nawet przyjemnym widokiem.

Hyuuga wziął łyka swojej kawy i przesunął dłonią po związanych w luźną kitkę włosach.

"Skąd to wziąłeś, Lee? 'Obrębianie?' Znowu ci geje z naprzeciwka mieli kłótnię?"

Neji zawsze trafiał w dziesiątkę, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o słownictwo dotyczące seksu analnego. Rock podejrzewał, że ma to związek z tym, że gejów było zdecydowanie mniej niż osób heteroseksualnych, a najbliższą parą homoseksualną byli mieszkający na przeciwko jonini, wysoki i chudy Yuuta, oraz niski i wiecznie roześmiany Hayao. To oni zwykle przez przypadek dostarczali Lee kolejnej wiedzy na temat luk w jego edukacji seksualnej i to oni sprawili, że Lee poczuł mały niepokój co do swojej własnej orientacji seksualnej. Bądźmy szczerzy, Rock nigdy nie miał dziewczyny a jedyną przedstawicielką płci przeciwnej, w której był zakochany, była Haruno Sakura. Mała, nieosiągalna dla niego tak, że to aż śmieszne, przez co bezpieczna jako obiekt zauroczenia, Sakura. Nie lubił myśli, że jego uczucie do Haruno było podyktowane jedynie tym, że chciał ją bronić, ponieważ potrzebowała pomocy. To byłoby zbyt wielkie uproszczenie, i stanowiłoby niezwykle zawstydzający wektor w zachowaniu Lee. A jednak... Fascynacja Sakurą była bezpieczna, ponieważ Haruno znajdowała się całkowicie poza zasięgiem Lee; innych natomiast uczuć, ulokowanych gdzie indziej, Rock nie rozwinął. Nie miał czasu, pędząc swoją ścieżką wiecznie wyzywającego siebie i świat na pojedynek ninji, ze specjalnością taijutsu. Czy to mogła być oznaka, że Lee ma skłonności homoseksualne? To pytanie wykraczało poza granice zwyczajowych pytań erotycznych, które Lee stawiał Nejiemu, ale mimo to od czasu do czasu go nachodziło. No, może lubił patrzeć jak Hyuuga wychodzi z łazienki, parujący jeszcze po gorącym prysznicu, zawinięty jedynie w ręcznik. Może nawet lubił sobie czasem powdychać zapach włosów Nejiego i przysnąć podczas prania z jego koszulą w dłoniach, ale to nie był jeszcze powód, żeby orzekać o czymś tak istotnym jak orientacja...

"Lee, zdaje się, że oczekiwałeś na odpowiedź." odezwał się cicho Neji, wyrywając Rocka z jego pokręconego toku myślowego. "Coś się stało? Jakiś niewyraźny dziś jesteś. Grypa?"  
"Nie." uciął krótko Lee, czym jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoił Hyuugę, który już teraz otwarcie wpatrywał się w niego z podejrzliwością. "No to dawaj, Neji, co to jest to 'obrębianie'. I dlaczego sąsiedzi kłócili się, że powinni to robić na zmianę, a nie tylko jednostronnie."

Neji westchnął i z poważnym skupieniem nauczyciela, tłumaczącego trudne zadanie matematyczne uczniowi, zaczął pisać na kartce. To także należało do rytuału. Hyuuga czuł się swobodniej pisząc odpowiedzi i od czasu do czasu posługując się rysunkami, chociaż komunikacja werbalna i tak miała miejsce. Rock ujął ostrożnie kartkę i przeczytał szybko odpowiedź Hyuugi, który ukrył się na powrót za swoim wielkim kubkiem z niebieską rybką.

"Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mężczyzna miałby wkładać język w odbyt drugiego mężczyzny." Lee wlepił wzrok w zaczerwienionego lekko Nejiego z uporem wpatrującego się w okap nad kuchenką gazową. "Pojmuję ideę seksu analnego, ale język w..? To niehigieniczne. Możesz to wytłumaczyć jaśniej? Czemu ktoś chciałby to robić?"

"Bo to przyjemne?..." Neji fuknął zniecierpliwiony i odstawił swój pusty już kubek po kawie z głuchym brzękiem. "Nie wiem, cholera. Podejrzewam, że ludzie generalnie uprawiają czynności seksualne, bo są one przyjemne."

"Ale to niehigieniczne!"

Neji potrząsnął głową. "Nie, jeśli się najpierw umyjesz..."

Lee opanował swoją twarz, nie chcąc dodawać Hyuudze wstydu jeszcze swoim obrzydzeniem. I tak dobrze, że Neji nie zareagował strumieniem głupich kawałów, jak Kankuro, tylko spokojnie rzecz wyłożył i objaśnił. Pewnie, niektóre fakty pozostawały niejasne, ale przecież Hyuuga był heterykiem, skąd miał mieć jakieś głębsze doświadczenia w homoseksualnym seksie... i w ogóle w seksie... Rock czasem miał wrażenie, że Neji wie więcej, niż daje po sobie poznać, ale z drugiej strony to uczucie towarzyszyło Lee, od kiedy został wrzucony z Hyuugą w jedną drużynę. Użytkownik byakuganu zawsze miał minę pewnego siebie, wszystkowiedzącego geniusza, stąd Lee może mógł sobie nadinterpretować pewne zachowania...

Perłowe oczy Nejiego obserwowały bacznie Lee, w skupionym milczeniu. Rock miał jeszcze jedno, małe pytanie, ale ponieważ było ono dość osobiste, krępował się. Hyuuga był osobą wysoce prywatną, nienawidził zdradzać swoich osobistych spraw, a jeśli chodzi o seks był wybitnie przewrażliwiony. Z drugiej jednak strony Lee nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z zażenowaniem i wstydem. Wolał rozwiewać je natychmiast, zanim zniszczą płomiennego ducha młodości i zniechęcą do dalszej eksploracji świata.

"Neji? Czy dotykałeś kiedyś swojego odbytu?" Jakoś 'obrębianie' nie chciało Lee przejść przez gardło, szczególnie w jednym zdaniu z imieniem Nejiego.

Rumieniec Hyuugi z małych plamek na jego kościach policzkowych przeszedł nagle w krwiste, gorączkowe zarumienienie. Neji wziął parę uspokajających nagle przyspieszony puls oddechów i zmierzył Rocka złym wzrokiem, pod którym Lee prawie się ugiął. Prywatne sprawy Nejiego należały jedynie do niego i w sposób wyczuwalny nie zamierzał się nimi dzielić.

"Oczywiście. Praktykuję codzienną higienę osobistą, Lee." odparł suchym głosem Neji, sztywno poprawiając rękawy swojej domowej bluzy.

"Ale w sposób seksualny, znaczy się... dotykałeś?" zaryzykował Rock, napięty i w pełnej gotowości, żeby wyskoczyć przez okno i uniknąć wybuchu czakry Obrotów Nieba. Lee właściwie miał zapytać, czy Hyuuga był w ten sposób dotykany przez kogoś, ale nie śmiał, widząc wzburzenie i rosnący gniew w białych, migoczących nerwowo oczach.

"Wiem, że to miejsce posiada wiele wrażliwych zakończeń nerwowych i stymulowane, dostarcza sporej rozkoszy. " odchrząknął Neji i przestał się patrzeć na okap nad kuchenką, wbijając wzrok w poczerwieniałego nagle Rocka. "Nie zamierzam ci tego ani prezentować, ani opowiadać o moich eksperymentach. Informacja, że seks analny możliwy jest także z kobietą, musi ci jakoś wystarczyć."

Lee zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po głowie, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że pojął intencję Nejiego i wycofuje się już z pytań natury seksualnej. W sumie mogło być gorzej, w sumie Hyuuga mógł się obrazić, albo odczytać pomiędzy wierszami, że Rock tak naprawdę pytał o jego orientację seksualną. Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież Rock wiedział, że seks analny możliwy jest z kobietą, w takim razie czemu Neji... Lee spojrzał na uśmiechniętego wąsko Nejiego i zobaczył na jego twarzy końcówkę grymasu, który mógłby być zrozumieniem i porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem. Hyuuga wiedział, czemu miało służyć pytanie Lee, a mimo to nie wpadł w gniew.

"Z orientacją seksualną jest jak z całą resztą seksu." oznajmił jowialnie Neji, wstając i dolewając Lee mleka do na wpół wystygłej bawarki. "Po prostu robi się to, co jest przyjemne w sposób, w jaki sprawia to najwięcej radości."

Rock pokiwał głową, notując uważnie w pamięci słowa Hyuugi. Tak, już kiedyś słyszał taką opinię, że nie wiesz, dopóki nie spróbujesz. Ciekawe, czy Neji już spróbował... Lee podniósł głowę i już otworzył usta w pytaniu, ale perłowe oczy spojrzały na niego ostro. Rock zamknął się, wiedząc, że tym razem jego pytanie spotka się w gwałtowną reakcją i niejednoznacznym sprzeciwem.

Neji wytrząsnął okruszki z tostera, wrzucił naczynia do zlewu i zaczął je metodycznie zmywać, mamrocząc coś o dodatkowej misji, którą być może dzisiaj dostanie. Gaara szczęśliwie nie wyładowywał już na Hyuudze swojego gniewu, ale mimo to shinobi z Konoha pomiędzy normalnymi misjami z Sunagakure, musieli wciąż krążyć pomiędzy Liściem a Piaskiem. Wolne dni w całości zdarzały się niezmiernie rzadko.

Lee skinął głową i wstał, żeby się ubrać. Właśnie postanowił, że musi znaleźć odpowiednią osobę, zakochać się w niej i uprawiać seks, żeby odkryć jaka jest w sumie jego orientacja. Ale czy zakochanie się nie jest częścią tej całej orientacji? Czy powinien zauroczyć się w dziewczynie, czy w chłopaku? Trudna sprawa. Rock patrząc na nieco zbyt nerwowe ruchy Nejiego, zmywającego kubki, pomyślał, że limit pytań na dziś został wyczerpany. Zresztą, nie było o co pytać, trzeba się było dowiedzieć z pierwszej ręki, jak to jest, a do tego należało zabrać się samemu. Lee wyszedł z kuchni zdecydowany, że spróbuje seksu, nieważne z jakiej płci osobnikiem, żeby odkryć w końcu prawdę o swojej własnej seksualności. Ostatnio jeden z przybocznych chuuninów Kankuro zaprosił go na kawę i pogawędkę (kiedyś mieszkał w Liściu i chciał posłuchać najnowszych wieści). Lee do tej pory mu odmawiał, może w końcu powinien się zgodzić? No i była jeszcze ta nieśmiała blondynka z ekipy medninjów, która regularnie zaszywała mu rany na dłoniach. Ona też coś mówiła o jakiejś kolacji... Lee nigdy nie widział w tych drobnych zaproszeniach bardziej już znanych mu shinobi z Piasku, żadnej szansy na jakąś przyjaźń, czy związek. Ale skoro ludzie w Sunagakure byli bardzo zamknięci w sobie, nawet taka mała, krótka rozmowa przy zaszywaniu rozprutej skóry na nadgarstku, mogła znaczyć coś naprawdę ważnego.

Lee pogładził delikatnie jedną z niedawno zaszytych ran, przechodzącą mu prawie przez całą lewą dłoń jasną, głęboką jak diabli, prostą szramą, która niemal pozbawiła go palców. Neji, gdy zauważył, że Lee krwawi z dłoni jak zarzynany wieprz, a mimo to nadal radośnie ogłusza wrogów podczas misji zwiadowczej w Dźwięku, nieomal dostał apopleksji. Dobrze, że Rock nie powiedział mu, że został ranny, bo zasłonił Hyuudze ślepy punkt w jego obronie absolutnej, chociaż coś mówiło mu, że Neji i tak był tego świadomy. Hm, może dlatego tak się pieklił, miał wyrzuty sumienia, że Lee został ranny broniąc go przed ciosem. Hyuuga był czasem dziwny. Czy to nie naturalne, że jeden partner broni drugiego partnera? Neji z rozmachu nieomal wykończył resztę wrogów, wprawiając w osłupienie towarzyszącego im Kankuro, a potem zawlókł Lee do szpitala. Zaszywająca zwykle rany Rocka medninja uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, Lee odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, a Hyuuga nawrzeszczał na wszystkich obecnych, że co się gapią, cholera jasna, rannego nie widzieli czy jak. Następnie Neji obrugał nieszczęsną kunoichi za opieszałość i flirtowanie, gdy jej pacjent wykrwawia się na podłogę. Dopiero wtedy Rock zauważył, ile stracił krwi i zaczęło mu się lekko kręcić w głowie. Nie do końca stracił przytomność, ale też nie do końca został trzeźwy, gdy medninja pod czujnym okiem Nejiego, zaszywała mu rany na rękach i nadgarstkach. Następny tydzień Hyuuga był straszny, swoim despotyzmem odstraszał wszystkich i nawet Gaara przesyłał mu tylko wiadomości o misjach, bez rozmów twarzą w twarz. Lee leżał niemal przywiązany bandażami do łóżka (okazało się, że w sumie miał jeszcze nadciągnięte ścięgno w lewym udzie i połamane kilka żeber, ale niegroźnie) a Hyuuga przynosił mu tylko posiłki i napoje, z kwaśną miną wkurzonego na świat smoka.

Tak, czy owak, zarówno chuunin z eskorty Kankuro, jak i blond kunoichi, mogli być potencjalnymi partnerami życiowymi Lee. Możliwości było wiele, Rock musiał tylko zmusić się do działania, a z zasadą mistrza Gaia, to akurat nie było trudne.

"Jeśli w ciągu roku nie odkryję, jaka jest moja orientacja seksualna, już nigdy nie zadam Nejiemu żadnego pytania i nie wykonam z nim żadnej misji."

To było naprawdę wyzwanie. Lee kochał współpracować z Nejim, czuć przyjemne rozluźnienie płynące z tego, że plecy osłania ci ktoś, kto doskonale rozumie twój sposób myślenia, działania, reakcji. To było przyjemne, stanowić część tandemu Hyuuga/Rock. Jeśli Lee chciał nadal mieć tą możliwość, musiał w ciągu roku orzec jak to jest z tą jego orientacją. Rok to była kupa czasu, wszystko się mogło zdarzyć, ale Lee nie chciał pośpieszać rzeczy. Co się odwlecze, to nie ucieczce.

 

///////////////////////

 

Lee poczuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie. Automatycznie spojrzał się w sufit, zamknął oczy i pomodlił się po cichu, żeby bogowie sprawili, że to co się właśnie stało, nie stało się wcale. Gorączkowe, bezsensowne życzenie zawsze przychodziło mu do głowy, kiedy wiadomo było już, że gdy otworzy oczy, stanie przed nieodwracalnym faktem dokonanym. Lee przełknął głośno i spojrzał w dół, na kuchenną posadzkę. Bogowie jak zwykle mieli go w nosie, albo nie reagowali na rzeczy tak małe, jak roztrząśnięty na dwoje ulubiony kubek Nejiego. Ledwie można było zobaczyć odpryśnięty ogonek niebieskiej rybki, która zdobiła ceramiczne naczynie, wykorzystywane regularnie przez Hyuugę do degustowania jego kochany gatunków herbat.

Rock westchnął ze współczuciem, patrząc na dwie części błękitnego kubka i po prostu wiedział, że będzie się czuł dokładnie tak jak on, roztrzaskany, bezradny i bezużyteczny, gdy tylko Neji dowie się o tym straszliwym, kuchennym wypadku. Cóż, nie było sensu teraz o tym myśleć...

Lee właśnie wypił poranną bawarkę, swoje zwyczajowe dwa kubki. Dobrze przepracowaną, wytrenowaną rutyną umył zabrudzone naczynia, otarł ich brzegi dłonią, i już miał je wstawić na suszarkę, gdy nagle stała się rzecz straszna i nieprzewidywalna. Ręka Lee omsknęła się po śliskim od wody uchu kubka, który spadł na podłogę, zanim Rock zdołał zbudzić swoje wszystkie instynkty shinobi, nakazujące mu złapać coś, zanim to dotknie ziemi. Jak widać i ninjom zdarzały się czasem głupie, codzienne błędy.

Rock mruknął z boleścią, odtwarzając w pamięci moment gruchnięcia kubka o ziemię.

Hm, patrzenie się na stłuczone części ceramiki nie było zbyt interesującym zajęciem, i z pewnością daleko Lee nie zaprowadzi. Rock szybko złapał zmiotkę i szufelkę, po czym delikatnie podniósł z ziemi szczątki ulubionego kubka Nejiego. Przesunął bezwiednie palcami po ostrych krawędziach zniszczonego naczynia, a potem położył je na stole, rozwijając już w głowie plan. Kubek był mocno poturbowany, ale można było jeszcze sytuację, trzeba tylko przebiec okoliczne sklepy i znaleźć podobny kubas z grubej porcelany, z mocnym, ukształtowanym opływowo uchem i błękitną rybką na boku. Z odrobiną szczęścia i nieco większą odrobiną biegania dookoła po mieście, może Rockowi udałoby się dokonać niemożliwego. Hyuuga wróci ze swojej misji za dwa dni, a to znaczyło, że Lee musi działać szybko.

Dwie godziny zeszły, zanim Rock otrząsnął się ze swojego szoku i letargicznego wpatrywania się w resztki kubka. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy jego osłupienie pomaga nieszczęsnemu naczyniu, które teraz stało na stole w całej swojej spękanej glorii, rozbite, ale całe, pęknięte, ale mimo wszystko pasujące... Nie zwracał też uwagi na swój krwawiący kciuk, który wciąż broczył lekko jasną czerwienią, brudząc bandaże, które szybko owinął dookoła dłoni. Patrzenie na kubek podsunęło mu wreszcie pomysł, i nie zważając na nic Lee złapał go po raz wtóry, nie pomny na piekący ból rozkrojonego elegancko kciuka.

Spacer po okolicznych sklepach zaowocował jedynie serią roztrzęsionych odpowiedzi negatywnych. Dalsze wyprawy w miasto także nie przyniosły odpowiednich rezultatów. W końcu Lee doszedł do konkluzji, że musi kupić Nejiemu kubek zastępczy i wyznać przed nim swój ciężki, ceramiczny grzech. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry tydzień.

Mieszkający niedaleko artysta, zajmujący się wypalaniem gliny i naczyń, chciał nawet pomóc, ale nie potrafił wykonać duplikatu kubka w niecałe dwa dni. A więc Lee zmuszony był szukać zastępczego kubka cierpliwie pokonując rundy dookoła sklepów i usiłując wyłowić spośród tysiąca kandydatów ten jeden, jedyny, który uratuje mu skórę przed zemstą Hyuugi. Nie pomogło także nagłe oświecenie, którego doznał Lee, zauważając, że w sumie nie wie, co aż tak bardzo Neji lubił w swoim kubku. Rybkę, która go zdobiła? Kształt? Rozmiar? Neji wspominał te wszystkie cechy, pewnego dnia, kiedy zebrało mu się na cichą, senną, niezobowiązującą konwersację, ale która z nich wiodła prym? Która sprawiała, że kubek z niebieską rybką był specjalny i ulubiony? Sprzedawcy w sklepach z ceramiką byli niezwykle usłużni i pomocni. Może nawet aż za bardzo, pomyślał Rock, taszcząc wielką, papierową torbę, pobrzękującą nowymi kubkami.

Właśnie ustawiał ostatni kubek na kuchennym stole, gdy usłyszał brzęk kluczy w zamku. Neji wrócił do domu. O pół dnia za wcześnie.

"Lee? Jestem już. Co się dzieje?"

"Chodź do kuchni."

Rock usłyszał stłumione odgłosy odkładanego plecaka, zdejmowanych butów i cichy szept materiału kurtki, wieszanej do szafy. Przygotował się fizycznie i psychicznie, gdy kroki z korytarza zbliżyły się do kuchennych drzwi. Neji zatrzymał się na progu, oczy czujnie mierzące zmartwioną minę Lee a potem sześć kubków, stojących dumnie na stole. Gdy perłowe oczy powróciły do twarzy Rocka, usta Hyuugi drgnęły w wahaniu.

"Co się stało?"

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Lee wręczył mu zreperowany, sklejony kubek zamiast wyjaśnień. Neji przyjął go, obrócił ostrożnie w dłoniach, całkiem jakby naczynie miało opowiedzieć mu wszystko o tym, co przeżywał Rock przez ostatnie dwa dni, o katastrofie z niebieską rybką, o długich, żmudnych poszukiwaniach zastępczego kubka, o poczuciu winy.

"...A potem uświadomiłem sobie, że tak naprawdę to nie wiem, co w nim takiego szczególnego lubisz. To znaczy, hm, znalazłem jeden z niebieską rybką, ale on ma inny kształt." Lee podniósł jeden kubek i pokazał Nejiemu małą, błękitną rybkę, wymalowaną zgrabnie na jego ściance. "A ten ma identyczny kształt, ale nie ma rybki, tylko liście...Um, a ten tutaj jest z tej samej fabryki, ale nie robią już z rybkami, więc ma tylko tulipany..."

Lee zamilkł, czując, że to jest ta chwila, kiedy z braku słów, może już tylko zamknąć się i czekać na wielką zemstę Hyuugi Nejiego. Delikatna cisza zapadła pomiędzy Rockiem a Nejim, i Lee naprawdę nie chciał jej przerywać, ale gdy Hyuuga wciąż obserwował stojących na stole zastępczych kandydatów, nawet Zielona Bestia z Konoha miała prawo czuć niepokój.

"No, to co to w końcu było? Czemu najbardziej lubiłeś właśnie ten kubek z niebieską rybą?"

"Bo ty mi go dałeś." Neji odstawił zastępczego kandydata z liśćmi i grubym, masywnym uchem, a potem powoli przymknął oczy. "Na urodziny, jeśli się nie mylę. Nie było żadnego innego powodu."

"O."

Lee spojrzał na stół i sześć różnej maści kubków, które zakupił, a potem zapatrzył się na nagle rozjaśnioną dziwnym zadowoleniem twarz Nejiego. I razem, w tym samym momencie zaczęli się śmiać, gdy dotarło do nich, że Hyuuga ma teraz sześć kubków, które spełniają to jego 'specjalne' kryterium.

Okazało się, że jednak to był dobry tydzień.

 

end

Homoviator 2005


	4. Chapter 4

Roz.4

 

Sofa Nejiego i najlepsze momenty w randkach

 

Neji znowu miał misję w sąsiednim mieście, oddalonym od Sunagakure o dwa dni drogi. Lee chciał mu towarzyszyć, ale w tym właśnie momencie Tsunade zażyczyła sobie sprawozdania z budowy nowej fortyfikacji, przy której pracowały Liść i Piasek. Gdy Rock wrócił z Konoha zastał puste mieszkanie i notatkę, leżącą na stole kuchennym.  
Wyjechałem. Będę za trzy dni. Zjedz placki ziemniaczane, bo się zepsują. Neji.

Lee dokładnie złożył małą, białą kartkę, pokrytą równymi, prostymi literami Hyuugi, i włożył ją do specjalnego pudełka, w którym trzymał takie rzeczy. Nie wiedział, skąd przyplątał mu się dziwaczny nawyk zbierania dowodów na komunikację Zielonej Bestii ze światem, ale nie zastanawiał się. To go uspokajało, a spokój był mu potrzebny, szczególnie, gdy Neji wyjeżdżał.

...I nie było go. Nigdzie. Lee usiadł w pustym pokoju i powoli zdjął kamizelkę jonina. Cisza wiosennego popołudnia, słabnąca już spiekota pustynna, unosząca się teraz już nieustannie nad osadą, i poczucie nieuchwytnej, ale jednak doskwierającej nieobecności kogoś, kto zajmował łóżko przy ścianie i obserwował jastrzębie, którymi Kazekage rozsyłał swoim ludziom zadania.

Nie było go. Ani na polu treningowym, ani w kuchni przy stole, gdzie zwykle sączył swoją popołudniową kawę, ani gdzieś w terenie na jakimś małym patrolu. Ostatnio zdarzało się to dość często i z jakiś niewiadomych przyczyn, było dla Lee źródłem dziwnie melancholijnych, nieco smutnawych zamyśleń. Zwykle przepełniona radością, płynącą z rzeczy prostych Zielona Bestia z Konoha, nie zatrzymywała się nad tak mało istotnymi fragmentami rzeczywistości, jak puste mieszkanie. Lee miał dość pracy, żeby obdzielić nią trzech, krzepkich ninjów, właściwie nie miał czasu na rozmyślania nad dziwnie pustym apartamentem, pozbawionym obecności Hyuugi. A jednak to było nieco denerwujące, chwile spędzone razem z Nejim zastępowane były coraz częściej właśnie tym, toną obowiązków, piętrzących się nad joninami z Liścia jak wielka wieża, która nawet pomimo wytężonej pracy, ani odrobinę nie zniża się, a wręcz rośnie. Notatki, takie jak ta dzisiejsza, leżące na stole kuchennym, zdarzały się coraz częściej i wprawiały Rocka w obezwładniający, melancholijny nastrój, tak nie pasujący do jego zwykłego, radosnego nastawienia do świata.

Będę za trzy dni. Całkowicie nieczytelna data, zważywszy na to, że Rock nie wiedział, kiedy Hyuuga na swoją misję wyruszył.

Lee, podobnie jak Neji, w ogóle rzadko bywał w domu, a już szczególnie sam i to po południu. Tym razem zdołał złożyć raport Tsunade i wrócić z Konoha wcześniej, zakańczając jeszcze po drodze jakiś zaległy patrol na wschodnich obrzeżach Sunagakure. W ten sposób zyskał nieco wolnego czasu i myślał, że jeszcze zdąży zobaczyć się z Nejim, chociaż w przelocie, żeby przynajmniej herbaty się razem napić. Szkoda, że Hyuugi nie było już w domu. Ta kartka mogła tutaj leżeć dwie godziny, ale równie dobrze dwa dni.

Powlókł się do akwarium, w którym pływały podarowane im niedawno przez Temari rybki. Ponieważ Hyuugi mogło nie być w domu już od paru dni, należało się nimi zająć. Małe, złociste okruszki zaczęły obracać się przy powierzchni wody, kiedy tylko wyczuły, że nadszedł czas karmienia. Pierwotnie Temari zakupiła rybki jako prezent dla Gaary, ale szybko okazało się, że Kazekage nie ma czasu zajmować się nimi porządnie. Lee miał na ten temat swoje własne przemyślenia, takie jak na przykład, że marszczenie Freda i inne aktywności seksualne Kazekage wyczerpują go tak, że nie ma już ani chęci ani siły zajmować się jeszcze zwierzętami. Rock nie mógł patrzeć, jak biedne rybki się męczyły i gdy Temari zaproponowała, żeby je od Gaary zabrali, zgodził się natychmiast. Neji był trochę zły, że Rock nie zapytał się go o zdanie, ale koniec końców, pozwolił na ustawienie kwadratowego akwarium koło swojej sofy. Wkrótce okazało się, że Hyuuga ma świetną rękę do rybek i jego nowym hobby stało się leżenie na sofie i gapienie się w podświetlony delikatnie akwarium. Rock wiedział, że Neji robi to tylko w chwilach bezsenności, kiedy jest zbyt zmęczony nawet na spanie i nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, a nie chce przeszkadzać w śnie swojemu współlokatorowi. Cóż, Hyuuga nigdy się nie dowie, że Lee doskonale wiedział o jego małym, nocnym nawyku obserwowania rybek. Zielona Bestia z Konoha doskonale potrafiła wyczuć, czy byakugan śpi, i w przypadkach ostrej bezsenności Nejiego, towarzyszyła mu, w mniej lub bardziej przytomny sposób, także przyglądając się spod przymkniętych powiek oblanemu niebieskawym światłem, szklanemu, błyszczącemu wodniście, kwadratowi.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie miny Nejiego, gdy po raz pierwszy obudził się i odkrył, że spał całą noc nie w swoim własnym łóżku, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, ale na sofie.  
Sofa Nejiego. Jedyna część umeblowania, którą zażyczył sobie sprowadzić z rezydencji klanu Hyuuga, i pomimo problemów z transportem, ściągnął ją z Konoha. I nie miało znaczenia to, że mieszkanie, które otrzymali w Sunagakure, było w pełni wyposażone i umeblowane. Sofa w sposób widoczny była porządnie zużyta, widziała już wiele, i wiele przeżyła, od wylanych soków malinowych, na zadrapaniach, ewidentnie pochodzenia kunai i innych, ostrych narzędzi, których w zawodzie shinobi nie brakowało, kończąc. Z początku Lee nie widział powodu, dla którego Neji był tak zdeterminowany, żeby rozłożysta, beżowa kanapa przyjechała za nim aż tyle kilometrów, ale potem zrozumiał.

Lee, nieuważnym, mechanicznym ruchem karmiąc rybki, zapatrzył się na szerokie, wygodnie wyglądające kształty sofy, a gdy skończył, jak pociągnięty sznurkiem, podszedł do niej i usiadł. Zsunął z nóg łapcie, palcami stóp strącając je z pięt i nieporządnie kopiąc w kąt, a potem wyciągnął dłoń i rozrzucił koc w brązową, chaotyczną, futrzastą w dotyku masę. Z małym uśmiechem wślizgnął się pod przykrycie, pachnące szamponem Nejiego i jego talkiem do sandałów. Hyuuga miał fioła na punkcie higieny stóp, szczególnie na terenach tak nieprzyjaznych dla kończyn dolnych, jak pustynne prerie Kraju Wiatru. Talk był regularnie rozprowadzany po sandałach, butach i tenisówkach Nejiego, a ponieważ Hyuuga był perfekcjonistą we wszystkim, co robił, nawet w rzeczach małych, obuwie Lee także otrzymywało swoją część jego troski. I tak oboje, ilekroć chcieli położyć się na sofie, na swoich skarpetach wnosili na nią niego talkowego zapachu. Lee zmarszczył się zabawnie, na tą myśl. Oboje, a to znaczy, nie każdy, w mieszkaniu rezydowali przecież tylko oni dwoje. Neji i Rock. Nikt inny ani z sofy ani z talku nie korzystał. Pierwszy raz dotarło do niego, że są w ich apartamencie przedmioty, których używają tylko oni i nikt więcej. Czy to nie zakładało jakiejś intymności?

Wyciągnął się na sofie z zadowolonym mruknięciem, ugniatając pod sobą spiralnym ruchem jej miękkie, nabite gąbką ciało. Sofa należała do Hyuugi, ale to Rock odkrył jej prawdziwe przeznaczenie i powołanie, a stało się to jakoś dwa lata temu. Doskonale pamiętał, jak mebel ów stał koło pokoju Nejiego, w rezydencji Byakuganów, i jak był wyklęty przez jego mieszkańców, jako bardzo niewygodna, całkiem nie nadająca się do siedzenia kanapa. Pewnego razu Rock wstąpił jakoś pod wieczór do Nejiego i dokonał wiekopomnego odkrycia, które całkiem odmieniło los nieszczęsnego, nie lubianego i prawie nie używanego w związku z tym, mebla. Mianowicie sofa nie była stworzona do siadania, jak to próbowano jej imputować; sofa Nejiego była sofą przeznaczoną do leżenia, rozpychania się, zwijania w kłębek i układania jak kot w koszyku. Do tego właśnie była idealna, i ten mały szczegół umknął oczywiście wszystkim ignorantom, którzy próbowali urobić ją jako siedzisko i przypłacali to powyginanymi krzyżami i bólami kręgów szyjnych. Fakt, sofa była ekstremalnie niewygodna do siadania, ale to żadna niespodzianka, była w końcu meblem do leżenia, wyciągania zmęczonych nóg na boczne oparcie, do leniwego odpoczywania. Ponieważ ani Neji, ani jego rodzina, nie stanowili raczej osób, które opanowały technikę relaksowania się, nie mogli także odkryć innych właściwości sofy. Lee przełknął głośno ślinę a podniecona gorączka zebrała mu się w dole brzucha, gdy przypomniał sobie, w jaki sposób odkrył jeszcze jedną, skrytą cechę kanapy.

Sofa Nejiego nadawała się także, nadspodziewanie dobrze, do marszczenia Freda.

Lee poczuł, jak słaby rumieniec wypływa mu na policzki na wspomnienie swojego pierwszego marszczenia na sofie Nejiego. Doskonale to pamiętał. Wrócił zmęczony z misji, nad ranem, tylko po to, żeby znowu zastać na stole tą przeklętą kartkę, że Neji znowu musiał gdzieś wybyć. Lee położył się wtedy na sofie, nie mając siły ani nawet chęci ścielić sobie łóżka, a potem w jego umyśle zakwitł diabelski plan uzyskania szybkiego i przyjemnego rozprężenia. To, że rzecz mogłaby się odbyć na tej właśnie, specjalnej kanapie Hyuugi, była podniecająca, co samo w sobie było dziwne, bo normalnie powinna odrzucić Lee na dwa metry. Marszczenie Freda na cudzej sofie nie należało do kanonu zachowań grzecznych, było absolutnie niepoprawne i... ekscytujące. Zanim zmęczony umysł Lee zdołał wyprodukować odpowiednią ilość powodów, dla których robić tego nie wolno, ręce same znalazły na jego ciele ścieżkę, na której wszelkie zakazy bladły i znikały jak niepyszne.

Pamiętał, że było inaczej, niż gdy zwykle pozwalał sobie ulżyć w ten sposób. Było jakoś... intensywniej. Może to przez ten zapach talku, a może przez myśl, że sofa należy do Nejiego. Gdy Hyuuga wrócił z misji, zastał Lee śpiącego na sofie, ubranego jedynie w spodnie, i okrytego niedbale kocem. Neji opowiadał potem, że Rock był tak kretyńsko uśmiechnięty i czerwony na twarzy, że aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy partner nie jest ranny, albo pooperacyjnie nafaszerowany głupim jasiem. Hyuuga nie domyślił się, i dobrze, inaczej Lee żywcem spaliłby się ze wstydu. Zażenowanie i konsternacja, płynąca z całego porannego zdarzenia, nie powstrzymała Rocka przed powtórzeniem tego procederu jeszcze trzy razy, podczas nieobecności Nejiego.

Rock zauważył z rozmarzeniem, że sama myśl o tym dziwacznym wyczynie, sprawia, że jego przyrodzenie twardnieje. Cholera, po co człowiekowi fantazje erotyczne, skoro może po prostu położyć się na sofie i poczuć wszechobecny zapach szamponu Hyuugi i talku. Jakkolwiek na sprawę nie spojrzeć, należało coś z tym zrobić. Lee rozluźnił ubranie, rozsunął koszulę i zamknął oczy. Jego umysł wyprodukował całkiem nagle i niespodziewanie trójwymiarowy, niezwykle realistyczny obraz Nejiego, obserwującego go, czekającego, pochylającego się wreszcie nad nim powoli i pozwalającego, żeby koniuszek języka Rocka dotknął jego ust. Kremowa skóra odsłoniętej przez kołnierz podkoszulki szyi, mocno zaznaczona kość obojczyka, czarne włosy, opadające zmysłową kaskadą na plecy i fragment płaskiego, umięśnionego, twardego brzucha, widoczny zza pasa spodni. I zapach ciepłego, żywego ciała, blisko, intensywnie, razem z całą gamą aromatów, które nosił na sobie Hyuuga, od pościelowej lawendy, po treningowy pot...

Lee usiadł gwałtownie na sofie, oddychając szybko i nierówno. Co to do diabła było? Rozejrzał się czujnie po mieszkaniu i zerknął za okno, ale z nikąd nie dochodziły go żadne oznaki tego, że jest obserwowany. Zabawne. W obrazie Nejiego, który jak żywy stanął mu przed chwilą przed oczyma, jasno i wyraźnie poczuł czyjąś obecność.

I w ogóle to, co on robił, masturbując się na sofie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i rywala? Na dodatek wyobrażając sobie owego rywala w sytuacji, która nie miała nawet cienia szansy na zaistnienie. Rock potrząsnął głową, aż włosy rozsypały mu się po twarzy. Trzeba szybko o tym zapomnieć, Zielona Bestia z Konoha nie miała na swoim koncie wielu doświadczeń erotycznych, ale z pewnością nie była gejem. To znaczy nie wiedziała jeszcze, czym była... i cholera by to wszystko! W końcu życie Rocka było od początku do końca poświęcone walce i szlifowaniu taijutsu, a to zabierało mu cały czas. I nie mogło być tutaj mowy o jakiś wahaniach tożsamości seksualnej, bo tożsamości seksualnej w ogóle nie było. Po prostu od czasu do czasu Lee odkrywał, że pewne rzeczy są dla niego podniecające i nie były to rzeczy, które potocznie ludzkość uważała za ekscytujące i działające na wyobraźnię dziewiętnastolatka; jak na przykład choćby sofa Nejiego, czy zapach talku Nejiego, albo dotyk futrzastego koca Nejiego.

"Super. Jestem sofowym fetyszystą." dźwięk śmiechu Lee odbił się od ścian pustego pomieszczenia, i nawet w uszach Rocka brzmiał nieco wymuszenie i sztywno. "Cholera, trzeba było z tym skończyć już dawno temu."

Przez następne trzy godziny Lee zawziął się, uaktywniając całą swoją płomienną siłę woli i nie pomyślał nawet raz ani o Nejim, ani o seksie. Potrafił skoncentrować się tak, żeby wygłuszyć wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli, ale do tego potrzebny był wysiłek fizyczny. Bez zastanowienia Rock wziął prysznic, bardzo, bardzo zimny prysznic, wytarł się ostrym ręcznikiem tak, że zrobił się czerwony jak rak, ubrał się w zielone wdzianko treningowe, i ruszył na pola ćwiczebne. Rozwalając kolejne kamienne słupy przyrządów do ćwiczenia uników, zdecydował, że jutro umówi się z medninją, która zwykle zajmowała się jego ranami i wtedy wyjaśni się sprawa jego orientacji seksualnej. Z oddali widział paru shinobi z Piasku, którzy obserwowali go ostrożnie i z dziwnymi, beznamiętnymi minami, schodzili mu z drogi, ilekroć zbliżył się do miejsca, w którym trenowali.

Gdy Lee wrócił do domu był zmęczony jak pies i nie miał sił myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o wypoczynku. Tym razem nie usiłował już nawet być porządnym, zwalił się na sofę Nejiego z westchnieniem ulgi, nie zdejmując ani butów, ani kurtki, tak jak stał. Prysznic, placki ziemniaczane, które właśnie ulegały zepsuciu, i wszystkie marszczenia Freda świata, nie liczyły się teraz ani trochę. Spał i śnił o jasnych, lśniących perłowo oczach, obserwujących złociste rybki, pływające sennie w kryształowej wodzie. Oczy i w ogóle cała twarz, ukryte były za lśniącym delikatnie błękitem akwarium i wydawały się bezbronne i bezradne, budząc w Rocku chęć bronienia ich i otoczenia opieką. Głupi, niezwykle relaksujący, zagmatwany sen.

Nad ranem obudził Lee delikatny, miękki dotyk. Drgnął pod nim nerwowo, instynkty shinobi nigdy nie pozostawały uśpione dłużej niż parę sekund po przebudzeniu.  
"Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem."

Lee zagapił się inteligentnie w unoszącą się nad nim postać Nejiego, obserwującego go spod podkrążonych, nieco opuchniętych, powiek. Perłowe oczy mierzyły go ze znużonym rozbawieniem. Rock, tkwiąc jeszcze w świecie snu, w którym problemy tożsamości seksualnej, masturbacji i erotycznie naładowanych wyobrażeń najbliższego przyjaciela, nie istniały, uśmiechnął się krzywo do Nejiego i usiadł. Okazało się, że tym, co go obudziło był drugi koc, którym Hyuuga usiłował go przykryć. To jego mechate, miękkie dotknięcie obudziło Zieloną Bestię z Konoha z jej akwariumowego, wodnego snu.

Neji patrzył z rosnącym niepokojem, jak Lee czerwienieje na twarzy, pod wpływem powracających mu do głowy wspomnień dnia wczorajszego.

"Co jest? Boli cię coś? Źle wyglądasz." głos Hyuugi był spowolniony i niższy niż zazwyczaj, i te spostrzeżenia dostarczyły skołowanemu mózgowi Lee jeszcze paru innych, bardziej trywialnych pytań.

"Już wróciłeś?" spytał cicho, przyciskając dłońmi koc do piersi. Neji przez moment popatrzył na zabrudzone, pokryte tu i ówdzie zaschniętą krwią bandaże na dłoniach Lee, a potem perłowe oczy spojrzały na Rocka z bliska.

"Tak. Uwinęliśmy się z tą misją szybciej niż myśleliśmy. Opór najemnych shinobi Orochimaru okazał się nie tak znowu silny." Rock drgnął nerwowo, gdy blada, smukła dłoń przemknęła mu po czole. "Ale ty tutaj sobie urządziłeś maraton wytrzymałościowy, jak widzę. Nawet nie przebrałeś się z ubrania treningowego i nie zmieniłeś opatrunków na rękach. Coś się stało?"

Lee uśmiechnął się szeroko, przymykając oczy. Wiedział, że tylko tak będzie mógł umknąć indagacjom Hyuugi. Cholera, nie potrafił kłamać! Czemu bogowie stworzyli Rocka Lee jako aż tak do bólu prostolinijną, szczerą istotę? Neji obserwował podejrzliwie, jak Lee wyskakuje z łóżka, przeciąga się energicznie i unikając jego wzroku, kieruje się do łazienki.

"Nic się nie stało. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, że tak szybko wróciłeś! No i mam dzisiaj bardzo ważną randkę, więc wybacz, ale muszę się do niej przygotować."

 

///////////////////

Blond kunoichi, która zawsze opatrywała rany Lee, miała na imię Reiko, i gdy usłyszał od niej tą informację, przypomniało mu się nagle, że byli już kiedyś, dawno temu, przedstawieni. Zanim Rock i Hyuuga przybyli na swoją długoterminową misję do Sunagakure, Kazekage odwiedził kiedyś Tsunade, pragnąć poradzić się w kwestii technik medycznych. Orochimaru podszedł wtedy dość blisko Piasku i zatruł jakąś nieznaną pieczęcią dwóch shinobi Gaary. Reiko była jedną z czterech medninjów w świcie Kazekage, a Lee stanowił straż przyboczną Godaime; widzieli się więc już, zostali nawet sobie przedstawieni. Rockowi było głupio, że tego nie pamiętał, ale blond kunoichi najwyraźniej nie miała mu tego za złe, więcej, bardzo ucieszyła się jego wystosowanym sztywno i z zakłopotaniem, zaproszeniem na kawę.

Lee nie wiedział, co się robi na randkach. Dla niego randka była kwestią percepcji, jeżeli ktoś spotkanie Sakury w korytarzu i wypicie z nią herbaty z maszyny, uznawał za randkę, to niewątpliwie nią było, i Lee miał już takich spotkań za sobą kilka. Zwykle wychodziły one spontanicznie. Haruno miała chwilkę czasu i nie miała się komu wygadać, albo Hinata dostawała wolne popołudnie i stała samotnie w stołówce, bo Kiba i Shino postanowili przedłużyć sobie trening. Lee w takich sytuacjach nigdy nie zostawiał swoich przyjaciółek w potrzebie, zawsze służąc swoją roześmianą, przepełnioną aprobatą obecnością. W sumie to mogło być brane za randki, w sumie, kogo on próbował oszukać.

Neji patrzył z niejakim zmartwieniem i zaciekawieniem na Lee, który ubrał się w swój jedyny uniform shinobi z Piasku, czarny, powłóczysty i posiadający świetne zakapturzenie, na wypadek pustynnej burzy. Nie, żeby Rock oczekiwał jakiegoś kataklizmu, ot, chciał sprawić, żeby Reiko poczuła się przy nim trochę bardziej swojsko i nie miała wyeksplikowanej naocznie bariery kulturowej. Lee nawet jak na swoją własną osadę, miał niecodzienny gust w kwestiach ubrań, tym razem postanowił pójść na kompromis.

Hyuuga nie skomentował ani słowem, gdy Rock wylazł z łazienki, ubrany w uniform shinobi Sunagakure i pachnący wodą po goleniu. Kazekage dał Nejiemu dzień wolnego po tej trzydniowej misji i teraz byakugan wpółleżał na sofie i znad książki wpatrywał się ukradkiem w szarpiącego kołnierz Lee. Kto by pomyślał, że te okapturzenia mają tak niewygodne zakończenia przy szyi, można się było normalnie udusić i to nie z powodu piasku burzy pustynnej a tych diabelskich sprzączek i zapięć!

"O której wrócisz?" spytał powoli Neji i było to jego pierwsze pytanie, od kiedy Rock ogłosił, że ma 'bardzo ważną randkę'. Lee spojrzał się na przyjaciela, przesuwając nerwowo dłońmi po lekkim, czarnym materiale, okrywającym mu ciasno piersi.

"Nie wiem. Ile może zabrać człowiekowi wypicie kawy i rozmowa? Czy randki mają jakieś ograniczenia czasowe?"

Perłowe oczy zwęziły się, ale Neji najwyraźniej postanowił nie zareagować na zaczepkę, czającą się w słowach Lee. Zresztą, zaczepka owa nie była intencjonalna, to tylko nerwy Rocka zaczynały dochodzić do głosu. Hyuuga znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby wdawać się w dyskusję.

"Nie. Chyba nie. Im dłużej tym lepiej." powiedział spokojnie, przewracając stronnicę książki i poprawiając koc, zakrywający mu szczelnie stopy. W jakiś sposób Lee uznał widok wyciągniętego wygodnie na sofie Hyuugi za przyjemny i łagodzący zdenerwowanie. Może lepiej było zostać w domu? W sumie nie miał ochoty wychodzić dzisiaj nigdzie, był zmęczony misjami, a jutro z pewnością Gaara jak nic zwali na nich jakieś kolejne zadanie. Chyba bezpieczniej będzie poświęcić ten wieczór na odpoczynek, Lee zadzwoni do Reiko i wymówi się jakimś tanim sposobem, a potem zdejmie to czarne ubranie, położy się na drugim końcu sofy Nejiego i zaśnie, gapiąc się na rybki.

Hyuuga patrzył na Rocka wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem, po czym wyciągnął rękę i wskazał drzwi.

"Idź już, Lee. Nie pozwól, żeby lenistwo i jakieś nieuzasadnione lęki powstrzymały cię przed rozkwitem płomiennego ducha młodości. Czy jakoś tak." głos Hyuugi był cichy, tak, że trudno było wychwycić w jego tonie jakąś bardziej czytelną barwę; ale intencja była jasna i Rock rozpoznał ją natychmiast. Neji cytował mistrza Gaia, żeby pobudzić młodzieńczą ciekawość świata Lee i nie pozwolić mu na zasiedzenie się w przyjemnym, dusznym status quo jego samotniczego życia. Rock uśmiechnął się szeroko i raźnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

"Dzięki, Neji! To ja będę szedł. Do zobaczenia!"

W ramach odpowiedzi otrzymał jedyne nieidentyfikowalne mruknięcie i odgłos ugniatanego nieco zbyt mocno na sofie koca. Biorąc to za życzenia powodzenia, wyprostował rozszerzane rękawy swojego czarnego, pustynnego ubrania i ruszył na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

Neji miał rację, zmuszając Lee do pójścia na tą randkę. To była naprawdę dobra randka. Klasyczna. Reiko okazała się miłą, nieco zbyt nieśmiałą dziewczyną, o delikatnej urodzie i staroświeckich poglądach, które Rockowi wcale a wcale nie przeszkadzały, a nawet pozwalały ukryć jego niewiedzę w kwestiach erotyki, slangów i innych, wciąż nieco obcych dla niego rzeczach. Lee był zachwycony, odkrywając w Reiko świetnego słuchacza i zbombardował ją z miejsca opowieściami o swoich misjach, treningach i nowych, ulepszonych technikach taijutsu. Drobna blondynka wydawał się być zadowolona z tego stanu rzeczy, ale gdy Rock chciał usłyszeć od niej o jej własnych osiągnięciach w tej materii, nie udawało się jej powiedzieć nawet zdania, które w jakiś sposób nie zahaczałoby o romantyczne spacery po pustyni, szczególnie wiosną przy pełni księżyca. Po jakimś czasie, i po dwóch kubkach wyśmienitej kawy po turecku, Lee zauważył, że właśnie jest wiosna i pełnia księżyca, więc nie namyślając się wiele, zdecydował się zaprosić Reiko na taki spacer. Kto wie, może te jej techniki medyczne były łatwiejsze do pokazania na świeżym powietrzu, w ciemności, rozświetlonej jedynie przez księżycową poświatę.

Wyszli poza mury obronne Sunagakure i pokręcili się trochę przy postrzępionych, startych przez nieustanne wiatry, pustynnych skałach. Reiko zamilkła całkowicie, wpatrując się tylko intensywnie w twarz Rocka, który nagle poczuł, że może spacer nie był najlepszym pomysłem. W atmosferze zapanowało nagle nerwowe oczekiwanie, którym medninja aż promieniowała, i Lee powoli zaczynał się domyślać, na co tak oczekiwała. To nastręczyło mu parę kłopotliwych pytań, które ponownie obnażyły jego nieumiejętność w kwestiach związków międzyludzkich, opartych na podłożu uczuciowo-erotycznym. Na przykład, czy wypada całować się na pierwszej randce? Jeśli się kogoś tylko lubi a nie kocha (chyba) i się go mimo to pocałuje, czy to nie podchodzi pod kategorię oszustwa? A może zawsze najpierw się kogoś lubi, a potem, z czasem przychodzi coś innego, głębszego, więc w sumie pocałunek teraz czy później, nie zrobi różnicy?

Rany, trzeba się było dokładnie wypytać Nejiego, a nie udawać, że dla Bestii z Konoha chodzenie na randki to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Chociaż, jak się zastanowić, randka z Reiko była całkiem naturalną, przyjemną rzeczą, aż to tego przeklętego, samotnego spaceru.

Brązowe oczy Reiko zrobiły się nagle duże i lśniące, a ona sama przysunęła się do Lee powoli. Słodkawy, kwiatowy zapach zakuł Rocka w nos, a on pomyślał sobie, że czas przestać zastanawiać się nad zbędnymi rzeczami, tylko przejść do akcji i poddać się prądowi przepływających wydarzeń. W końcu to była wiosna jego kwitnącej młodości, nie? Może czasem należało po prostu przestać myśleć.

Z dziwną, nienaturalną dla niego, myśliwską satysfakcją, Lee odkrył, że trzyma Reiko w ramionach i składa na jej ustach niezdarny, ale wielce pożądliwy pocałunek. Medninja ułożyła się delikatnie w jego objęciu, miękka i słodka, i pozwalała się całować, i całować, i całować... Rzadko kiedy odwzajemniała leniwie któryś z namiętnych pocałunków Lee, i generalnie jedyne, co robiła, to wdzięczne przegięcie w tył i podanie Rockowi swoich ust. Całkiem jakby chodziło jej bardziej o to, jak wygląda, niż co w tej chwili czuje, i Lee w pewnej chwili pomyślał, że całe to przeżycie nie jest nawet w małym procencie tym, jak sobie wyobrażał romantyczny pocałunek z ukochaną osobą. Żadnego uniesienia, żadnego głębszego odczucia, nic. W sumie, jakby się tak głębiej zastanowić, miał wrażenie, jakby całował zwykle wykrzywioną boleściwie na twarzy ciotkę Apolonię, wiecznie cierpiącą na ischias i pachnącą okropnie walerianą.

To ostatnie porównanie, oraz zauważony kątem oka ruch za pustynnymi skałami, sprawiły, że Rock oderwał się od Reiko i z szybkością błyskawicy wyrzucił cztery kunai. W ciszy uśpionej pustyni ktoś wrzasnął i upadł na piasek z głuchym łupnięciem. Reiko skoczyła na równe nogi i odtrąciła ramiona Lee, wciąż jeszcze trzymającego ją w talii.

"Co robisz, Rock?" wrzasnęła. "Przecież to Kankuro! Mogłeś go zabić! O mój biedny pustynny żuczek, poczekaj, zaraz wyciągnę ci to kunai z pleców!.."

I z tymi słowy Reiko podbiegła do leżącego za skałkami Kankuro, który już podnosił się do pozycji siedzącej ze skwaszoną miną przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku złodzieja. Brat Kazekage usiłował daremnie sam usunąć sobie ostrze Lee, wbite w łopatkę, ale wprawne ręce medninji szybko przejęły kontrolę nad sytuacją. Rock stał nad parą shinobi z Piasku, obserwując jak Reiko opatruje Kankuro, a ten, z miną złego na cały świat winowajcy, pozwala jej trząść się nad nim i żałować jego poranionych pleców. Sytuacja powoli zaczynała do niego docierać, i chociaż nie była ona miła, zawierała w sobie coś na kształt odetchnięcia z ulgą.

"Po co nas szpiegujesz, Kankuro. Wciąż jesteś zazdrosny? Przecież rozstaliśmy się miesiąc temu! Mam prawo do dalszego życia, nie zamienię się teraz w pustelnicę tylko dlatego, że nie możesz przestać o mnie myśleć!"

To dlatego Reiko była skoncentrowana bardziej na tym, jak wygląda, niż na tym, co się dzieje między nią a Rockiem. Wiedziała, że Kankuro ich obserwuje.

"A co mam robić, Reiko, skoro nie mogę przestać myśleć? Zresztą, robisz to specjalnie, żebym patrzył, jak obskakujesz kolejnych absztyfikantów! I żebym cierpiał! Cholera jasna psia krew, ostrożnie z tym opatrunkiem, rozerwiesz mi całą skórę na łopatce!!! Ouuuć..."

Reiko wiedziała i Kankuro wiedział, że to wszystko, ta cała randka, była jedynie farsą, grą poróżnionych kochanków, usiłujących się ze sobą pogodzić i nie mających na to dość odwagi. Jedynym, który tkwił w nieświadomości był Lee.

"Przepraszam... Ja tylko... jestem wzruszona, że od miesiąca mnie śledzisz i w ogóle, ale przypomnij sobie, z jakiego powodu się rozstaliśmy!"

"Wiem, byłem świnia. Przepraszam."

"Dobrze, że wiesz, że byłeś świnia, żuczku. Ja też przepraszam."

Lee gapił się szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Reiko składa na ustach Kankuro długi, przepełniony emocją pocałunek, całkowicie inny, niż ten, którym raczyła Rocka jeszcze przed chwilą. Miał w głowie zamęt, ale ponieważ złość i poczucie zdrady nie należały do arsenału emocji, z którymi potrafił sobie radzić, postanowił zastąpić je radością na rzecz dwójki ludzi, która dzięki jego refleksom i kunai, odnalazła się po raz wtóry.

"No, skoro okazało się, że Kankuro jest świnią, ale wciąż za tobą tęskni, a ty chodzisz na randki, tylko po to, żeby zobaczył cię w towarzystwie innych mężczyzn, to zdaje się, że powinniście się ponownie zejść." zauważył pogodnym tonem Lee. Reiko i Kankuro spojrzeli na niego, jakby dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że w swoim romantycznym uniesieniu i zjednoczeniu, nie są sami. Medninja spiekła raka i zaczęła przepraszać go niepewnym, nieco piskliwym głosem, a Kankuro gapił się tylko na niego, jak sroka w gnat, wciąż nie wypuszczając z ramion swojej kunoichi, i generalnie trzymając ją blisko siebie.

Szczerze mówiąc, wyglądali dość głupawo. Ale byli szczęśliwi. Lee nie reagując niczym innym jak uśmiech i machnięcie ręką na ich przeprosiny, wycofał się do bram Sunagakure i pogwizdując, ruszył w kierunku domu. Ciepła, wiosenna noc rozpościerała się nad nim blaskiem niebieskawego księżyca, i w sumie nie miał chęci wracać do domu. Miał chęć jeszcze z kimś porozmawiać, ale wiedział, że jedyną osobą, która mogłaby mu to zapewnić, był Neji, a Hyuuga już pewnie dawno spał. Randka Lee przeciągnęła się do północy nie wiadomo kiedy, i byakugan z pewnością już dawno odpłynął w swoje zmęczone sny.

Gdy Rock przekręcał klucze w zamku, wiedział od razu, że Neji nie śpi i poczuł z tego tytułu irracjonalną radość. Hyuuga najwyraźniej na niego czekał i chciał relacji z całego zdarzenia, idealnie, bo Lee miał chęć porozmawiać. Rock wkroczył szybko do przedpokoju, ściągnął z siebie czarne, pustynne ubranie i w pół nagi przemknął do łazienki, gdzie trzymał zapasowe piżamy. Zażywając zwyczajowego, krótkiego, chłodnego prysznica, słyszał, jak Hyuuga wstaje ze swojej sofy i idzie do kuchni. Gdy Rock wychynął z łazienki, doszedł do wspaniały, domowy zapach zbożowej kawy.

"Siadaj i opowiadaj." mruknął Neji, wskazując łokciem na swoją sofę. Obie dłonie miał zajęte kubkami parującej, pachnącej smacznie bawarki i Rock rzucił się, żeby pomóc przyjacielowi. Wkrótce siedzieli razem na sofie, opatuleni kocem i patrzyli za wiszący nad śpiącą osadą księżyc.

Lee opowiedział wszystko Nejiemu, którego reakcje na całe zdarzenie były co najmniej dziwne. Najpierw Hyuuga wyglądał tak, jakby miał chęć iść i obić Kankuro, potem tak, jakby zaczynał knować zemstę na Reiko, a na końcu, słuchając relacji Lee, który ponownie nie dotarł do zagadki swojej orientacji seksualnej, Neji wyraźnie się zrelaksował. Na jego twardych, zdecydowanych ustach pojawiło się coś na kształt rozbawionego, przepełnionego przyjaźnią uśmiechu, który sprawił, że Rock poczuł w żołądku przyjemne ciepło, absolutnie nie związane z bawarką.

Lee wywalił z siebie całą historię, okraszając ją swoimi własnymi lękami na temat orientacji seksualnej i generalnie jego związków partnerskich. A potem zamilkł, czekając na to co powie Neji, chociaż w sumie to wiedział.

"Będzie dobrze, Rock, zobaczysz." skwitował Hyuuga, biorąc łyka kawy i wzdychając głęboko. Rock skinął głową, a potem razem zapatrzyli się na milczący księżyc, odbijający się lśniąco na dachach Sunagakure. Właściwie faktycznie nie było się czym przejmować. Reiko odnalazła swojego Kankuro, Neji poczekał, żeby wysłuchać relacji Rocka z jego dziwacznej randki, a bawarka była słodka i miała właściwości usypiające. Lee zachował dla siebie informację o walerianowym pocałunku medninji, czując podskórnie, że Hyuuga zareaguje na tą wiadomość niezbyt dobrze, a właściwie to nie było nic złego. Rock dowiedział się, że całowanie się nie jest aż tak straszną, niezwykłą sztuką, i że nawet jest przyjemne. Miał przeczucie, że przyjemność owa nie wypływa z przynależności płciowej osobnika całowanego, a z uczuć, które obie strony powinny przeżywać. Chyba. Ten wektor w swojej teorii Lee musiał jeszcze wypróbować i sprawdzić.

Poszli spać około trzeciej nad ranem, oczy same im się kleiły, ale żaden z nich nie chciał wstać z sofy, która okazała się mieć dziwne właściwości i jakby nie chciała ich puścić ze swoich przyjemnych, miękkich ramion. Koniec końców Neji ruszył się wreszcie i przemieścił się trzy metry dalej, na swoje łóżko, mamrocząc jakieś niewyraźne 'dobranoc'. Rock odpowiedział mu zmęczonym, zadowolonym głosem, po czym padł na swoje posłanie i zasnął, już teraz krystalizując sobie w głowie nowy plan zdobywania wiedzy na temat swojej orientacji i generalnie spraw emocjonalno-erotycznych.

//////////////

 

"I złapał cię za tyłek? Serio?"

Mina Nejiego wyrażała jasno, że nie aprobuje żadnych męskich dłoni w tylnich okolicach Lee. W jakiś nielogiczny całkowicie sposób sprawiło to Rockowi niezwykłą radość. Zanim zdołał pomyśleć generalnie, co robi, już wyciągał rękę, żeby potargać świeżo umyte, jeszcze wilgotne włosy Nejiego. Hyuuga fuknął jak rozdrażniony ryś i odsunął się od jego dłoni, ale perłowe oczy lśniły zabawnie. Lee zaśmiał się głośno.

"Serio, przecież mówię. Nikt mnie jeszcze za tyłek nie łapał, a jak już, to masz ci los, musiał to być facet!" narzekał, gestykulując żywo i niemal wytrącając z dłoni Nejiego jego kawę. "Już sam nie wiem, co o tej orientacji swojej myśleć!"

Dwie godziny temu Rock wrócił ze swojej kolejnej 'randki', tym razem z mężczyzną, chociaż tutaj miał naprawdę wątpliwości, czy rzeczona sytuacja faktycznie podciągała się pod taką kategorię. Po prostu Fujitaro, przyboczny chuunin drużyny Kankuro, niegdyś mieszkający w Liściu, zaprosił Lee na pogawędkę do pubu, a Rock, po pół rocznych odmowach, zgodził się wreszcie. Chociaż chuunin z dziwną determinacją zapraszał przez ostatnie miesiące Lee na piwo, spotkanie przebiegało normalnie, rozmawiali o technikach ninjitsu, o Godaime, o Ichiraku i starych miejscach, które Fujitaro znał w Konoha. Nie różniło się to niczym od spotkania dwóch kolegów, którzy po pracy postanowili pogwarzyć sobie przy jakimś drinku i orzeszkach. Chociaż Rock nie pił; mając świadomość, jak alkohol wpływa na jego zachowanie, wolał uniknąć czegoś ekstremalnego.

Fujitaro był przystojnym, dwudziestoczteroletnim mężczyzną o regularnej, ogorzałej od słońca, ale szczerej twarzy, i oczach jak dwa kawałki węgla, wyrazistych, żywotnych i żartobliwych. Rozmawiało się z nim dużo swobodniej niż z Reiko i kiedy Lee zaczynał się właśnie oswajać z myślą, że nie jest chyba gejem, bo Fujitaro nie stanowi dla niego w żadnym stopniu obiektu seksualnego, stało się TO.

"Może nie złapał cię za tyłek w znaczeniu, że chciał poderwać... Może to był przypadek?" zaryzykował Neji i nieomal wypluł kawę na swoją sofę, gdy Rock klepnął go po pośladku, aż klasnęło.

"Hej!! Co robisz, kretynie?!"

"Jak to był przypadek, to ja jestem Yamanaka Ino!" gruchnął śmiechem Lee, uchylając się przed ciosem Hyuugi, wymierzonym w punkty meridianowe na jego szyi, które potrafiły unieruchomić delikwenta na dobre trzy kwadranse. Normalny shinobi dałby się dotknąć i złapać w pułapkę, ale nie Lee. Lee zbyt długo sparował się z Nejim, żeby nie znać jego podstawowych zagrań, dlatego też zrobił mały unik, odsunął od siebie kawę Hyuugi i jeszcze raz klepnął twardy, umięśniony ładnie pośladek, skryty pod niebieskim szlafrokiem, wywołując u jego właściciela nieprzystojny wrzask sprzeciwu.

"Przestań!" wysyczał Neji, odstawiając kawę na pobliski parapet i kuląc przed sobą nogi, żeby odgrodzić Rocka od swoich nadużytych już części tylnych. "Chcesz się pojedynkować w domu, czy wolisz rzecz rozegrać jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną, jutro, na polach treningowych?!"

"Ani jedno, ani drugie. Możemy pojedynkować się na sofie, jest wygodniejsza." odpowiedział swobodnie Lee, rozpierając się na wspomnianym meblu. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, widząc zaróżowioną, okoloną mokrymi, ciężkimi, nagle niezwykle intensywnie czarnymi włosami, twarz Hyuugi. "Nie gniewaj się, Neji. To tylko młodość we mnie huczy! Myślę, że już niedługo objawi się moja orientacja, znajdę sobie jakąś dziewczynę, lubiącą ciężkie treningi i poranne bawarki, a wtedy będziesz miał mnie z głowy."

Perłowe oczy zmętniały nieco i uniknęły spojrzenia w twarz Lee, co go trochę zdeprymowało. Ale tylko trochę. Przyjacielskim ramieniem ogarnął kark i zasłonięte do połowy włosami, plecy Nejiego, i uśmiechnął się do niego z bliska. Hyuuga prychnął pogardliwie i odtrącił dłonie Lee, które jakimś cudem wcale nie chciały puścić jego niebieskiego, przyjemnego w dotyku szlafroka.

"A jak okaże się, że musisz znaleźć chłopaka, zamiast dziewczyny?" wystrzelił znienacka Hyuuga, wyprostowując się nagle, całkiem jakby siedział na jakimś oficjalnym przyjęciu klanu byakuganów. "Nie gadaj głupot, Rock. Masz czas, po co się spieszyć."

"No niby tak..." włosy Nejiego wydawały się mieć jakieś właściwości magnetyczne, bo Lee odkrył nagle, że ma chęć dotknąć ich jeszcze raz; więcej, dotknąć i zanurzyć w nich nos. Szybko odsunął się od Hyuugi, klnąc w myślach na swoje dziwne, ostatnio wymykające się coraz bardziej spod kontroli odruchy. Nic dziwnego, że te całe orientacje, seks, coitusy i obrębiania, były bezpardonowo wykorzystywane w świecie ninja. Ta dziedzina życia jawiła się rzeczywiście jako coś absolutnie wymykającego się bliższemu poznaniu i restrykcjom. I w sposób jawny stanowiła zagrożenie dla kogoś, kogo życie poświęcone było i uzależnione od poprawnego wykonania misji. Lee westchnął i przesunął dłonią po swoich sztywnych, chrzęszczących jeszcze od pustynnego pyłu włosach.

"Tylko ja chciałbym już wiedzieć, Neji. Ludzie w moim wieku są już po wielu związkach, a ja co?”

Hyuuga spojrzał z ukosa na Rocka i uśmiechnął się wąsko. Jedna z jego dłoni przemknęła po nadgarstku Lee, posyłając przez niego ciepłe, delikatne drżenie.

"Nie musisz się z niczym spieszyć. Rób wszystko w swoim tempie i na pohybel tym idiotom pędzącym dookoła jak stado osłów."

Lee uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową z entuzjazmem. Może osły nie były najlepszym porównaniem dla wtajemniczonych osób, parających się aktywnie sprawami erotyki, ale faktycznie ich pęd, do mimo wszystko płytkich, kontaktów seksualnych, był w jakiś sposób śmieszny i... ośli. Lee nie był osobą angażującą się w coś na pół gwizdka, przyjaźń z Nejim była tego świetnym przykładem. Rock znał Hyuugę na wylot, od sposobu układania kubków na suszarce po ilość włosów wydobywanych z prysznicowego odpływu, a Hyuuga znał Rocka tak, jak niejeden kochanek nie znał swojego życiowego partnera. Neji jak nikt inny wyczuwał, gdzie w myśleniu i wyciąganiu wniosków Lee leżą punkty zapalne. I jak zwykle trafił w sedno. Tego właśnie Rock się obawiał, że, podczas gdy wszyscy już coś w materii erotyczno-uczuciowej swojego życia poczynili, on wciąż tkwił na starcie i nie zapowiadało się, żeby szybko nadszedł jakiś ruch. Podświadomie wiedział, że tego rodzaju lęki nie należą do niego, że są tylko presją, którą odczuwa, obcując z tymi wszystkimi doświadczonymi ludźmi, który posługiwali się równie sprawnie slangami, jak i swoją orientacją seksualną, i nie mieli z pewnością takich problemów jak Rock względem sofy Nejiego. O ile Lee przywykł już dawno do odstawania od grupy rówieśników, w tej materii zaczynał powoli odczuwać coraz większy dyskomfort; w tej dziedzinie, jak w żadnej innej, chciał mieć pewność. Taką normalną, ludzką, nie bazującą na geniuszu pracy i wytrenowanych odruchach, na wysiłku. Neji to rozumiał, bez słów, i próbował łagodzić coraz bardziej zaognione miejsca w małym konflikcie wewnętrznym, jaki przechodziła właśnie Zielona Bestia z Konoha. Wszystkie cztery randki Rocka, które nagle nie wiedzieć czemu zostały mu zaproponowane przez paru shinobi z Piasku, którzy zdołali się jakoś z nim zbliżyć, kończyły się fiaskiem, albo spektakularnym, jak ta z Reiko, albo cichym, ale napiętym rozstaniem w domyślnej przyjaźni, jak z Fujitaro. I działo się tak niezależnie od płci osobnika, z którym się umawiał. Dobrze, że ludzie zaczynali postrzegać go jako potencjalnego partnera, ale to nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy. Rock pozostawał sam.

Hyuuga i tak był niezwykle wyrozumiały dla swojego współlokatora. Komu chciałoby się po całym dniu ciężkich patroli pustynnych siedzieć nocą na sofie, z kawą w dłoni i wysłuchiwać relacji kolegi, jak to go ktoś za tyłek złapał.

"Dzięki, Neji." mruknął cicho Lee, biorąc łyka kawy, żeby zapełnić niezręczny moment rozrzewnienia nad przyjaźnią Hyuugi.

Neji machnął tylko ręką, podciągając koc pod brodę a Lee się uśmiechnął. Pewnie, nie wszystko było w tym przyjaznym związku różowe i śliczne, Hyuuga był czasami aroganckim, złośliwym draniem, fukającym, prychających, ironizującym, i na dodatek potrafił rozrzucić wszędzie po łazience ręczniki, żeby znaleźć ten jeden, swój ulubiony. Ale w tej chwili mankamenty charakteru Hyuugi się nie liczyły. Tak czy inaczej, przyjaźń Nejiego była jedną z lepszych rzeczy, jakie się Rockowi w jego wypełnionym pracą i niezłomnym pokonywaniem siebie życiu, zdarzyły.

Posiedzieli tak jeszcze na sofie do drugiej w nocy, aż w końcu Neji ogłosił, że musi iść spać, bo ma przeczucie, że jutro Kazekage znowu wyśle ich gdzieś na jakąś niebezpieczną, wypełnioną piachem i milczącymi wrogo mieszkańcami Wiatru, misję. Lee zgadzał się z nim w stu procentach, i chociaż nie chciało mu się jeszcze spać (tak się miło siedziało) powlókł się do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. Gdy wrócił, Hyuuga już spał, zagrzebany w swoich fioletowych, pachnących lawendą kołdrach. Skulone obronnie ramiona, czarne pasma lśniących, prostych włosów rozrzuconych na poduszce, twarz odwrócona do ściany, ukryta. Lee uśmiechnął się do siebie i zgasił światło.

Podsumowując, najprzyjemniejszym elementem randek Rocka, nieważne z jakiej płci osobnikiem się odbywały, były toczone przy kawie o bardzo późnych porach nocnych, rozmowy z Nejim.

 

end

 

by homoviator styczeń, 2006


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wstępnie, w związku z kilkoma meilami, które otrzymałem odnośnie Vignettes, czuję się w obowiązku coś wyjaśnić. Tak się składa, że sprawia mi frajdę opisywanie związków partnerskich przynajmniej częściowo realistycznie. W ff zwykle jest albo sex PWP, albo nie ma seksu, dopóki nie wyjaśnią się Prawdziwe Uczucia. To ostatnie jest nawet obecne w naszej kulturze, przynajmniej po stronie płci pięknej (właśnie czytam ciekawe opisane narzekania kobiet na taki stan rzeczy, ale to nie dotyczy ani ff, ani yaoi).  
> Jeśli postacie byłyby starsze, to może i miałoby prawo zaistnieć. Ale nie są. Mają po dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia lat i znajdują się pośrodku całkiem pokaźnego emocjonalnego chaosu. Poza tym to shinobi, są odpowiedzialni za swoje czyny i życie, od kiedy stuknęła im dwunastka. Na tym poziomie są aż za bardzo dojrzali. Dla mnie to fascynujące, lawirować pomiędzy tymi dwoma stanami i spekulować, jak takie postacie zachowywałyby się w realu.  
> Wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, żeby nie psuć wątku, to stwierdzenie, że jeśli chodzi o seks, Neji i Lee mają tyle cierpliwości, co młode koty w marcu. A to nie pomoże rozwiązać im żadnych problemów, które przed nimi czasem piętrzy Evil Author. Lee robi błędy, jak każdy młody dorosły w jego wieku, a w mojej książce seks nie jest świętym Graalem, który wynagradza Prawdziwą Miłość, to po prostu ehm... przyjemne/nieprzyjemne zdarzenie, które, trywializując, miewa czasem miejsce. Jeśli to komuś przeszkadza, to zamieszczam tutaj moje zwyczajowe ostrzeżenie: Viator nie jest romantykiem konwencjonalnym. O, hehe, trochę za późno, no cóż...XD

roz.5  
Płomienna miłość, przyjazne hormony i drewniany kozioł

 

Neji cieszył się z wolnej chwili. Mógł wreszcie posiedzieć w domu, zająć się zaległą lekturą i pobyć sobie z Lee bez żadnych pracowniczych przeszkód. Właśnie wrócił z misji, którą wykonywał z Kankuro. Brat Gaary płonił się przy nim jak róża, czując podskórnie, że Hyuuga żywi do niego urazę za to całe fiasko z Reiko i randką. I nie mylił się, lalkarz skubany. Neji nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś pogrywał z jego przyjaciółmi, a Lee niewątpliwie do przyjaciół się zaliczał. Bardzo bliskich i drogich przyjaciół. W życiu byakugana nie było takich ludzi zbyt wielu, tym bardziej Kankuro kurczył się pod bladym, obojętnym a mimo wszystko złym spojrzeniem Hyuugi.

Przed misją z bratem Gaary, polegającą na patrolach najdalej położonych na zachód od Sunagakure pustkowi, Neji wykonał serię zadań, w których partnerował mu Rock. Kazekage nie próżnował, wciąż tropił czającego się Węża, który ostatnio pozwalał sobie na coraz bliższe wycieczki w głąb Kraju Wiatru. To były dobre dwa tygodnie, Neji i Lee zwiedzili niemal całe północne obrzeże Wiatru, tropiąc najemników Orochimaru i całkiem dobrze się tym polowaniem bawiąc. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Roch skrycie chciał poznać bliżej zakamarki dziwnego, piaszczystego kraju, w którym przyszło mu aktualnie żyć. Nigdy tego nie mówił, będąc sobą, zawsze roześmianym, gotowym podjąć nowe wyzwania Rockiem Lee, przy którym nawet kamienne, chłodne zachowanie shinobi z Piasku, topniało. Ale Neji i tak wiedział, i ze skrywanym zadowoleniem patrzył, jak wyraziste, brązowe oczy Rocka błyszczą na widok wysokich wież Maal, jednego z najlepiej obwarowanych miast Kraju Wiatru.

Gdy wyruszał na misję z Kankuro, odstawiając Lee do domu, opalonego i promieniującego szczęściem, całkowicie nielicującym z imagem niewzruszonego, zawsze skrytego shinobi, Hyuuga pomyślał, że krótka przerwa od intensywnej, radosnej obecności Lee dobrze mu zrobi. Ale, jak tak siedział przy kuchennym stole, absorbował ciszę pustego domu, popijając kawę z jednego ze swoich ulubionych kubków (w tulipany), Neji powoli dochodził do wniosku, że w sumie to przez te trzy dni tęsknił za Rockiem. Już, gdy wkładał klucze do zamku w drzwiach, czuł, że wraca, uczucie nietypowe dla kogoś tak pozbawionego prywatności jak członek klanu Hyuuga. W rodzie byakuganów można było dochrapać się intymności i prywatności dopiero po śmierci, inaczej szpiedzy Hisashiego wiedzieli o tobie wszystko, od godziny, o której poszedłeś spać, po magazyny pornograficzne, leżące pod twoim łóżkiem. Neji częściowo rozumiał potrzebę bezpieczeństwa i kontroli klanu Hyuuga, a z drugiej strony wyjazd do Sunagakure był jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie mu się przydarzyły. Z początku czuł się wyklęty i wygnany, całkiem jakby ród Hyuuga celowo pozbył się go z oczu, ale potem... potem Rock Lee i jego kram codziennych odruchów i nawyków, zapełniły tą ziejącą lukę w Nejim.

I teraz zadowolony, trochę jeszcze zmęczony po misji Hyuuga siedział sobie w kuchni, sączył kawę i czekał, aż jego współlokator wróci. Misja Rocka powinna zakończyć się także nad ranem. Neji westchnął, odegrał sam przed sobą dramę na temat jak to mu się nie chce wstawać z wygodnego, kuchennego krzesełka, po czym dowlókł się do kuchenki. Coś mówiło mu, że Lee zaraz wróci, i z pewnością doceni kubek swojej zwyczajowej bawarki.

Właśnie, gdy mleko miało odpowiednią temperaturę, żeby zostać wlane do ulubionego kubka Lee (w arbuzy), Neji usłyszał, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi i dziwnym, sztywnym ruchem rzuca w kąt torbę, prosto na szafkę w przedpokoju. Rock zwykle wkraczał do mieszkania z pełną energii werwą, a nie wyładowywał swojej frustracji na niewinnych sprzętach i umeblowaniu. Już to nietypowe zachowanie powinno zwrócić Hyuudze uwagę na fakt, że Lee jest jakiś nieswój.

Lee, ubrany w odwieczny zielony kombinezon i nieśmiertelne obciążniki na ramionach i stopach, wsunął się do kuchni tak, jakby chciał pozostać niezauważonym. Zabawne, bo wiedział przecież, że Neji nie śpi, tylko siedzi przy stole. W końcu światło w kuchni było zapalone. Hyuuga zmierzył przyjaciela sondującym spojrzeniem, w poszukiwaniu ran. Lee należał do ludzi, którzy w czasie walki nabierali takiego entuzjazmu i rozpędu, że mogli stracić nogę i zauważyć to dopiero wtedy, gdy kikut zawadzałby im o żywopłoty w drodze powrotnej do domu. Shinobi z Piasku uznawali słowa Rocka o tym, że nic mu nie jest i nie potrzebuje opieki medycznej, Neji wiedział lepiej i raz za razem kontrolował stan zdrowia Lee. Ktoś musiał. Zresztą Rock był świetnym shinobi, szybki, wytrzymałym, zwykle nie działo się z nim nic groźnego.

Ale Lee nie był ranny. A następne jego czyny, jeden po drugim, uruchamiały alarmy w głowie Nejiego. Hyuuga z dobrze zamaskowanym niepokojem i dystansem patrzył, jak Rock kręci się po kuchni, jakby boi się usiąść, wreszcie siada i zamiast swojego zwyczajnego, głośnego i wylewnego powitania, okraszonego gestykulacją i niezdarną próbą objęcia kolegi, wybąkuje słabo jakieś 'cześć'. Coś było bardzo nie w porządku, Neji czuł to, obserwując jak Lee pije swoją bawarkę z nietypową dla siebie rezygnacją i czymś, co mogło przypominać smutek, jeśli takowe wyrażenie dałoby się do Rocka w ogóle zastosować.

"Coś się stało, Lee?" spytał powoli Neji, patrząc w okno. Wiedział, że jego zbyt natarczywy wzrok peszy Rocka, więc żeby ułatwić mu wyduszenie o co chodzi, odwrócił głowę. Jeśli Lee sam z siebie nie podzielił się tym, co sprawiło, że tak nagle zmarkotniał, to sprawa musiała być poważna.

"Nie, nic. Skądże znowu." odparł mechanicznie Rock i zaoferował Nejiemu bladą akwarelę swojego normalnego, promiennego uśmiechu. A potem spojrzał się na Hyuugę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł i tylko bezradnie spuścił oczy.

I wtedy Neji już wiedział, że na misji, z której właśnie wrócił jego partner, musiało stać się coś faktycznie strasznego.

Oczywiście nie naciskał, żeby Rock wyjaśnił sprawę. Zbyt dobrze go znał, żeby nie wiedzieć, że takie podejście spowoduje u Lee jedynie jeszcze większe zamknięcie i wycofanie. To trzeba było rozegrać ostrożnie. Neji nie komentując obserwował, jak Lee wstawia swój kubek do zlewu i kieruje się do łazienki, zamykając się na klucz. Jeszcze jedna niepokojąca niespodzianka. Rock nigdy nie barykadował się w toalecie, wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze wyrażał zdziwienie, że Neji w tym właśnie miejscu tak bardzo pilnuje swojej prywatności. Lee twierdził, że nie mdleje na widok nagiego faceta i zbyt często widzi swoje własne ciało, żeby płonić się na widok Hyuugi pod prysznicem. To ostatnie było akurat niezgodne z prawdą, te dwa razy, kiedy Rock wtargnął do łazienki, gdy Neji brał właśnie kąpiel, ukazały, że Lee potrafi spiec niezwykle intensywnego, wspaniałego raka, jakiego nie powstydziłaby się najbardziej płochliwa dziewica.

Teraz Lee siedział pod prysznicem, zabarykadowany całą półką z ręcznikami, jeśli Neji dobrze rozpoznał ciężkie, rysujące linoleum posunięcie mebla. Hyuuga zapatrzył się złym wzrokiem w blat stołu.

Za dużo niewiadomych, za dużo nienaturalnych, niewyjaśnionych zmian jak na jeden raz. No i ta napięta, nienaturalna cisza, która rozciągała się niemal namacalnie pomiędzy partnerami. Milczenie może i było drugą naturą Hyuugi, ale nie stanowiło cechy charakterologicznej Lee. Zwykle po jakiejś odległej misji Rock, choćby nie wiem jak brudny i zmęczony, dawał upust swojej naturalnej radości, i opowiadał Hyuudze o swoich wrażeniach. Działo się tak, czy tego Neji chciał czy nie; nawet, jeśli akuratnie odkurzał mieszkanie, Lee chodził za nim i dzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami i zachwytami nad Krajem Wiatru, nad jego wspaniałymi fortecami, pustynnymi warowniami, pałacami, targami owoców, dziećmi, ubranymi w za długie, chroniące przed piaskiem opończe. Teraz nie, teraz Rock wypowiedział dokładnie dwa zdania, z których żadne nie dotyczyło jego impresji z nowopoznanego miasta, a potem skrył się w łazience.

Neji postanowił nie podejmować żadnych nagłych kroków. Może Lee był po prostu zmęczony, chociaż to wyjaśnienie było mniej niż nieprawdopodobne. Nawet najbardziej wycieńczony Rock potrafił wykrzesać z siebie energię i żywotność, a teraz... Neji wstał i podszedł cicho pod drzwi łazienki, zza których dało się już słyszeć odgłosy odkręconej wody i brzęk kropel o szklaną kabinę prysznica. Miał nadzieję, że sprawa nie była jakoś niezwykle...intymna; nie był do końca pewien, na ile ma prawo ingerować w prywatność przyjaciela, a potrzeba udzielenia mu jakiejś pomocy, chociaż paląca i niezwykle jak na standardy Nejiego silna, wykraczała poza wtłaczane w Hyuugę latami zachowania etykietalne. Jeśli Lee ogłosi, że chce pomocy, Neji mu jej oczywiście udzieli, a jeżeli nie...

Zanim zdołał kompletnie zanurzyć się w nurcie ponurych myśli o swojej niekompetencji w sprawach związków międzyludzkich, rozległ się głośny dźwięk telefonu. Rock drżącą ręką zakręcił prysznic, ale Neji już stał przy aparacie.

"Ja odbiorę." powiedział głośno w stronę zamkniętych drzwi do łazienki, a potem wysłuchał, jak Gaara oszczędnymi słowami zleca mu kolejną misję. Jeszcze tego samego dnia. Hyuuga, jak zwykle lubił mieć ręce pełne roboty i był rasowym pracoholikiem/perfekcjonistą, teraz nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie grama entuzjazmu. Możliwe, że ta część jego osoby uzależniona była od nadaktywnej gadaniny Lee, której tego ranka poczuł dotkliwy brak.

Gaara wyczuł, że coś się dzieje, ale nie skomentował. Gdy zażądał, żeby na misję z Hyuugą poszedł także Rock, Neji zaprotestował i w paru lodowatych słowach określił, że Lee zasługuje na chwilę przerwy, dopiero, co wrócił z zadania i nie czuje się dobrze. Zwykle Gaara w takiej sytuacji wytykał Nejiemu nieprofesjonalne podejście do zawodu shinobi, ale coś w zdenerwowanym głosie Hyuugi, a może w stwierdzeniu, że 'niektórzy mimo wszystko potrzebują się czasem wyspać', sprawiło, że Kazekage skapitulował. Neji bezsensownie potakiwał głową, wiedząc, że gest i tak nie zostanie spostrzeżony przez jego rozmówcę. Wysłuchał w milczeniu polecenia, że skoro Rock jest nie w formie, to Hyuuga może sobie sam dobrać partnera na tą misję z listy chuuninów, którą Gaara zostawi mu w biurze. Dobrze, tak, w sumie tak to mogło się odbyć. Lee potrzebuje wypoczynku, potem będzie znowu rozgadanym, nadaktywnym sobą.

Ale Rock nie był sobą przez następne trzy dni i nie zapowiadało się, żeby szybko powrócił do siebie. Neji z martwym, zimnym uczuciem w żołądku patrzył, jak Lee siedzi nieruchomo w kuchni i gapi się w okno, albo nieustannie robi w gruncie rzeczy wcale niekonieczne pranie. Gaara jak obiecał, tak dał Rockowi mały, tygodniowy urlop i tak już od dwóch dni Lee prawie nie opuszczał mieszkania. Dla zmęczonego, przepracowanego shinobi to nie było takie nienormalne, czasem odpuścić sobie parę treningów, ale nie dla Rocka. Zielona Bestia z Konoha trenowała dzień w dzień, niezależnie od pogody i stanu zdrowotnego sparing partnera. Neji pamiętał jak dziś, gdy brązowymi, szklącymi się błagalnie ślepkami Lee wyprosił u niego mały, przyjacielski meczyk; należy wspomnieć, że Hyuuga miał wtedy poważne zapalenie zatok. Oczywiście choroba już z niego wychodziła, oczywiście lekarz zabronił mu się ruszać z domu, oczywiście brązowe oczy Lee działały na silną wolę Nejiego jak rozpuszczalnik na farbę olejną. I tak partnerzy wylądowali razem na polach treningowych, okładając się radośnie jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów, gdy byli jeszcze dziecinnymi, zawziętymi wrogami, geniuszem i zwolennikiem ciężkiej pracy. Neji nigdy nie miał tak intensywnego poczucia, że żyje i jest zadowolony ze swojego życia, jak podczas tego sparringu. Najwyraźniej lekarze nie mieli pojęcia o tym, jak dochodzi do zdrowia porządny, pracoholiczny shinobi. Neji pamiętał, jak Lee cieszył się razem z nim, jak pokrzykiwał i wykonywał kolejne, niemożliwe fizycznie do zrealizowania techniki taijutsu.

"Zjesz coś?" spytał Neji, otwierając lodówkę i zaglądając do niej krytycznym okiem. Siedzący przy stole Lee spojrzał na niego znad wypełnianych formularzy, dotyczących najnowszych przesłuchań ujętych popleczników Orochimaru. Brązowe, zwykle lśniące żywo oczy Rocka były nieco matowe i podkrążone, a cała jego twarz jakby poszarzała i wyostrzona. Źle wygląda, pomyślał Neji zaciskając zęby i wyjmując z lodówki sok jabłkowy. Źle wygląda, a ja nie wiem kompletnie, co mu jest ani jak mu pomóc.

"Nie, dzięki. Nie jestem głodny." odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem Rock, a Neji nie podniósł głowy i udał, że jest zajęty swoim sokiem. Nie mógł już patrzeć na ten mały, krzywy, przepraszający uśmiech; nie mógł już znieść nienaturalnego milczenia Lee i jego dziwnej melancholii i smutku. Odpowiedź, że Zielona Bestia z Konoha nie jest głodna, też nie była nowością. Od dwóch dni, zwykle wszystkożerny, wiecznie głodny i nienasycony Rock, zjadł jedynie dwie kanapki z twarogiem i talerz zupy.

"Od dobrych paru dni nie jesteś głodny, Rock." zauważył z łagodnym wyrzutem Neji, spostrzegając u siebie ze zdziwieniem brak rozdrażnienia, które zwykle w takich chwilach odczuwał. Nienawidził zachowywać się jak trzęsąca się nad pisklęciem kwoka, to było dowodem słabości i braku woli. Ale teraz nie. Neji nie pozwolił sobie na głębszą autopsję, ale teraz zamiast fukać gniewnie na Rocka za kaprysy i jakieś głupie tajemnice, czuł... łagodne współczucie i pragnienie zrozumienia, gdzie leży problem.

Lee ponownie zaoferował Nejiemu mały, przepraszający uśmiech, na który Hyuuga zareagował westchnieniem i nerwowym chrząknięciem.

Nie tylko Neji zauważył zmiany w zachowaniu Lee. Shinobi z Piasku, i w ogóle ludzie, z którymi Rock miał na co dzień styczność, zareagowali na całą sytuację nadzwyczaj wyraziście i wigorowo. Jak się okazało, mieszkańcy Wiatru może i byli skrytymi, zdystansowanymi ludźmi, zżytymi z wiecznie milczącą pustynią, ale gdy działa się krzywda ich znajomemu, podnosili głowy i żądali bezpardonowo informacji o tym, co się dzieje. Najwyraźniej kruszący sobie na ich kamiennych maskach zęby Rock jakoś zdołał wkraść się w ich serca. Nie było to z resztą takie dziwne, Lee miał w swoim charakterze wrodzony, koleżeński upór, a szczera, dobra wola promieniowała z jego osoby tak, że nawet ci, którym z początku wydawał się podejrzanym, rozkrzyczanym idiotą, szybko zmieniali zdanie.

Najpierw zaczepiły Nejiego w biurze dwie kunoichi, pytając, czy Rock jest chory i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Neji patrzył na nie szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak zwykle zdystansowane shinobi nagle ukazują swoje skryte z reguły oblicze zatroskania i niepokoju. O przyjaciela. Lee, całkiem nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, stał się przyjacielem wszystkich, konsekwentnie i z uporem atakując niewzruszone oblicza mieszkańców Wiatru. Neji, wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że wciąż jest w Sunagakure elementem obcym, i jako taki zachowuje się neutralnie i jest neutralnie traktowany. Lee zawsze był lepszy, jeśli chodziło o komunikację i socjalizację.

To było trochę peszące, ale Hyuuga wyjaśnił w krótkich słowach, na tyle na ile potrafił, że jego partner jest tylko zmęczony i potrzebuje przerwy. Wymówka nie uratowała go przed przyjęciem całego garnka zalewajki, ugotowanej specjalnie dla Rocka (chyba cały Piasek wiedział już, jaka jest ulubiona potrawa Lee). Najwyraźniej kunoichi w Sunagakure okazywały swoją przyjaźń bardziej w sposób kulinarny, niż słowny. Hyuuga pamiętał, jak Lee opowiadał mu kiedyś, że dwie pracownice biura Kazekage permanentnie dokuczają mu i żartują z jego młodzieńczego, nieco szalonego zapału. Zalewajka, którą Hyuuga bezpiecznie odtransportował do mieszkania i wstawił do lodówki, wskazywała na to, że żarty żartami, a przyjaźń przyjaźnią.

Następna była starowinka, pracująca w kiosku obok kwater joninów. Neji kupując zapałki został skonfrontowany z nagłym, acz wyraźnie domagającym się odpowiedzi pytaniem.

"Co się stało Lee?" zażądała babcia, objawiając, że zna imiona swoich klientów, nawet, jeżeli nie wypowiada do nich więcej niż jedno zdanie na trzy dni. "Chyba nic mu nie zrobiłeś, Hyuuga? Przyznaj się, chłopcze, jak na spowiedzi. Lee to takie miłe dziecko, jak go ukrzywdziłeś, to wiedz, że mój zięć jest dowódcą anbu Sunagakure. Już on ci skórę przetrzepie, byakugan nie byakugan..."

Neji przez chwilę wpatrywał się w małe, czujne oczy staruszki, zdradzającej pozycję w hierarchii shinobi swojego zięcia. Nie powiedział nic, bo nic nie było od niego wymagane, poza skinięciem głową i pożegnaniem. Starowinka mruknęła uspokojona, obdarowała go paczką ciastek domowej roboty 'dla Lee na poprawę humoru' i pogrążyła się w lekturze jakiegoś drugorzędnego romansidła. Hyuuga dopiero później, w drodze na dziewiąte piętro swojego wieżowca, zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu ludzie z miejsca imputują mu winę za zły nastrój Rocka. To było tak, jakby Lee był jego kochankiem, i wszyscy napierali teraz, żeby, Neji zrobił coś ze swoją lepszą połową, ponieważ skoro są razem, z pewnością orientuje się on w problemach Rocka lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Niewesołe rozważania Hyuugi potwierdziło kolejne zadziwiające wydarzenie. Nie doszedł jeszcze do drzwi mieszkania, gdy jeden z gejów z naprzeciwka wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Wysoki, chudy, żylasty Yuuta stanął przy Nejim, powitał się grzecznie i nie zważając na wyczuwalny chłód i niechęć Hyuugi, wygłosił swoje proroctwo.

"Hayao się niepokoi. Mówi, że coś się dzieje z Rockiem i że to ty jesteś temu winien." Neji skrzywił twarz na takie słowa, ale pozwolił sąsiadowi kontynuować. Hayao był kochankiem Yuuty, niskim blondynem o wiecznie uśmiechniętej, miłej twarzy. On także ochoczo dostarczał Lee materiałów do pytań na temat seksu analnego. Neji wzdrygnął się minimalnie na wspomnienie wyjaśnień, których musiał udzielać swojemu przyjacielowi po sprzeczkach sąsiadów z naprzeciwka.

"Jakkolwiek ja wiem, że to nie ty jesteś winien i nie ty spowodowałeś to dziwne zachowanie Rocka." dopowiedział powoli Yuuta, mierząc Nejiego spokojnym wzrokiem człowieka, który sporo już widział i sporo wie na temat życia z drugą osobą. Neji zjeżył się wewnętrznie na myśl o tym, co dla Yuuty mogło znaczyć to 'życie', ale na zewnątrz pozostał niewzruszony i obojętny. "Ale wszyscy martwimy się o Lee. A tylko ty jesteś na tyle blisko niego, żeby coś z tym zrobić."

Yuuta postał jeszcze chwilę przy Nejim, obserwując go uważnie. Hyuuga odpowiedział mu obojętnym spojrzeniem, ale sąsiad najwyraźniej zobaczył w jego twarzy to, co chciał zobaczyć, bo uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, mruknął jakieś pożegnanie i schronił się na powrót w swoim mieszkaniu. Nieco później zza jego drzwi Neji usłyszał pospieszne, nieco krzykliwe pytania Hayao i niskie, uspokajające odpowiedzi Yuuty. Byli przekonani, że cokolwiek stało się Rockowi, Neji znajdzie na to remedium i sprawi, że Zielona Bestia z Konoha powróci do swojej zwykłej formy rozgadanego, przyjacielskiego, intensywnego tak, że aż czasem trudno było patrzeć shinobi, który pracuje za dwóch, je za trzech, a jego radości starczyłoby co najmniej na obdzielenie pięciu.

Neji westchnął i wszedł powoli do mieszkania. Lee siedział jak zwykle w kuchni, udając, że poprawia jakieś formularze, a tak naprawdę zagapiał się rozkojarzonym wzrokiem za okno. Hyuuga zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi odrobinę za mocno, po czym wszedł i z rozmachem postawił przed Lee torbę z garnkiem zalewajki, zakupami i skryptem następnej misji. Brązowe oczy Rocka mignęły w stronę Nejiego, ale nie nawiązały kontaktu wzrokowego

"OK. Dosyć tego. Mów co się dzieje, albo wytrząsnę to z ciebie siłą, Rock."

To tyle odnośnie dyplomacji i pozostawienia prywatnych spraw Lee w spokoju. Neji przełknął głośno ślinę, gotów kłócić się, wyzywać i przeklinać, żeby wreszcie Rock powiedział, o co chodzi i w razie potrzeby pozwolił sobie pomóc. Kompletnie nie był przygotowany na puste, zamknięte spojrzenie Lee, na jego nagle wrogą, obcą twarz i zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, ułożone równo na stole. Jest jeszcze gorzej niż myślałem, stwierdził w myślach Hyuuga.

"Nic." odpowiedział z naciskiem Rock, mierząc go wciąż pustym, zamkniętym spojrzeniem. "Nic się nie dzieje. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać."

Już po spiętym, niskim tonie głosu Lee, Neji wywnioskował, że sprawa jest przegrana. Nie, żeby tego nie oczekiwał, ale w końcu był shinobi. I miał plan.

 

//////////////

Nie zajęło to więcej niż tydzień. Rock zaczął wykonywać regularne misje i jako tako, ale nie całkowicie, wrócił do względnej formy. Ani Neji, ani skryci przyjaciele z Sunagakure nie dali się zwieść i wciąż ktoś obdarowywał Lee ciastkami i pytał, czy jest chory, chociaż było widać wyraźnie, że Zielona Bestia z Konoha nie jest ranna. Nie na zewnątrz w każdym razie. Neji po części szczęśliwym trafem, po części zdolnościami infiltracyjnymi shinobi, dotarł wreszcie po nitce do kłębka.

Na Arakiego trafił całkiem przez przypadek i całkiem przez przypadek przyszło mu do głowy, że to z tym właśnie chuuninem Rock wykonywał misję, z której wrócił tak negatywnie i niepokojąco odmieniony. Neji pamiętał, że w skrypcie od Gaary, zawierającym nazwiska chuuninów, których może sobie dobierać jako partnerów, gdy Lee będzie wyłączony z akcji, Araki znajdował się także. Tknięty przeczuciem Hyuuga zażyczył sobie, żeby w następnej misji partnerował mu właśnie Araki.

To było bardzo przyziemne, w miarę proste zadanie. Śledzenie gońca Orochimaru, który krążył pomiędzy Piaskiem a Dźwiękiem, dopadnięcie go i zdobycie zwoju, który miał dostarczyć Wężowi. Szpiedzy Sunagakure byli niemal pewni, ze pryszczaty rudzielec z wielkimi, górnymi jedynkami, upodobniającymi go do nutrii, jest łącznikiem Orochimaru i władcy Kraju Wiatru, który ostatnio coraz bardziej interesował się sprawami Węża. Aż za bardzo. Gaara podniósł priorytet tej misji, ale Neji zignorował to. W sumie dałby sobie radę sam, ale chciał sprawdzić tego całego Arakiego.

Nutria okazała się osobnikiem płochliwym i dość szybko puściła farbę, że wysłał ją Orochimaru, ale nie wie, co jest w skrypcie. Neji z pogardą obserwował wypluwającego z siebie usprawiedliwienia rudzielca, którego związywał Araki. Współpraca dla Węża, nawet pośrednia, była przestępstwem w kraju, który onegdaj nieomal się z nim sprzymierzył. Władca Wiatru o tym zapomniał, ale szczęśliwie nie on sam dzierżył całą władzę.

W drodze powrotnej Neji miał zamiar wypytać Arakiego delikatnie o szczegóły owej fatalnej misji, z której Lee wrócił tak odmieniony. Nie należał do ludzi towarzyskich, którzy łatwo zawiązują kontakty, szczęśliwie chuunin najwyraźniej tylko czekał, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z członkiem klanu byakuganów. Prawie wcale nie wymagał zachęty i udzielał sam z siebie informacji okraszonych czasami dziwacznymi, nieco zbyt grubo szytymi żartami. Dobrze, Neji nie chciał zdradzać, że interesuje się sprawą tylko z racji osoby Rocka. Araki nie musiał wiedzieć, że Lee jest jego przyjacielem. W jakiś sposób Hyuuga czuł, że nietypowo rozmownemu chuuninowi z Piasku lepiej zbyt wielu informacji nie udzielać.

"To była całkiem nudna, zwykła misja. Miasta na zachód od Sunagakure są wszystkie takie prawie same." mówił poufnym, ściszonym tonem Araki, gdy wędrowali przez nocny, wyludniony całkowicie gościniec. "I na dodatek wykonywałem to zadanie z Yanagim i jakimś wydelegowanym z Konoha joninem. Yanagi to milczek, jakich mało, nudziłem się z nim, więc zacząłem rozmawiać z tym shinobi z Liścia. Rozumiesz, to była nasza ostatnia noc w tym mieście, hotel, wypoczynek. Liść zrobił się gadatliwy, zaczął pytać mnie o zabawne... hehe... związane z erotyką rzeczy."

Neji milczał, pozwalając Arakiemu mówić. Czuł, że powoli zaczyna domyślać się, dlaczego Rock zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego przypuszczenia są zrodzonymi z jego niepokoju i zmartwienia iluzjami, a nie prawdą...

"Zabawny w sumie gość, chociaż nie w moim typie. Tak czy owak zrobiłem to z nim. Zdarza mi się czasem, he, z niektórymi joninami. To takie pogięte stworzenia, ale w łóżku są z reguły nieźli. I doskonale rozumieją pojęcie czystego, niezobowiązującego pieprzenia. Tylko ten Liść był jakiś... zwariowany. Całkiem, jakby nie wiedział co z czym, o co w ogóle chodzi. Na szczęście miałem już parę takich doświadczeń, wiem, że joninowie z reguły lubią to ostro." Araki zaśmiał się gardłowo, a Neji poczuł, jak skóra na czole napina mu się nerwowo a byakugan szczypie w oczy. Wiedział, że joninowie nie należą do person najnormalniejszych w żadnej dziedzinie życia, podejrzewał ich czasem o małe zboczenia (Kakashi i jego pasjami czytywana literatura miały w tym swój niewątpliwy udział), ale to, że w taką sytuację wszedł ktoś taki jak Lee... Neji nie wiedział, czy milczy, ponieważ jest w szoku, że tacy ludzie jak Araki istnieją i funkcjonują w świecie shinobi, czy dlatego, że jest dobrze wytrenowanym ninją, i zanim podejmie jakiś czyn, najpierw zbierze wszystkie możliwe informacje. Chuunin, odczytując milczenie Nejiego jako zrozumienie i poparcie, tokował zadowolony dalej.

"Czy się to Liściowi podobało, czy nie, dość jasno określiłem, że to wszystko i nie ma powtórek. Wyobraź sobie, że tylko zrobił się czerwony i wypruł z pokoju, jakby mu ktoś te śmiesznie obcięte włosy podpalił. Generalnie ciało miał niezłe, umięśniony, klasyczny shinobi ze specjalizacją taijutsu, ale z głową chyba miał coś nie tak. Całkowicie pozbawiony gustu i stylu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zrozumiał, że nie jestem zainteresowany kontynuacją. On, hm hm, trochę jakby nie kumaty był. Dziwaczny. Nie to co ty, Hyuuga. Ty zdecydowanie masz klasę i taki jakiś mały Liść ze swoim taijutsu nie może się równać z byakuganem..."

W tym miejscu Araki zbliżył się do Nejiego i dotknął przelotnie jego rękawa. Hyuuga zamarł w bezruchu, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w bramy osady Piasku, od których dzieliły ich tylko metry. Czuł na sobie znaczący, zapraszający wzrok chuunina, mocna dłoń ponownie przemknęła po jego ramieniu, tym razem nieco pewniej. Neji drgnął i spojrzał na osłoniętą mrokiem twarz Arakiego, z której nawet ciemność nie wymazała małej, karłowatej chęci wykorzystania kogoś po raz wtóry.

"To jak?" spytał Araki a jego oczy błysnęły zabawnie i prowokująco.

"Nijak." odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Neji.

Wiedział, że kiedyś mu się ta technika przyda. Hisashi nauczył go jej całkiem przypadkiem, nie chciał ujawniać Nejiemu, że wielki przywódca klanu byakuganów zna także sposoby na wywołanie tygodniowych mdłości i problemów żołądkowych. Miękka Pięść miała o wiele więcej zastosowań, niż zdawano sobie sprawę, i wszystkie one, jak jeden mąż, wiązały się w ciekawy sposób z układem trawiennym nieszczęśnika, który padał ich ofiarą. Neji nigdy na nikim nie zastosował tej techniki, słusznie mniemając, że w bezpośredniej walce to trochę nieuczciwe i raczej niepotrzebne. Obroty Nieba były łatwiejsze i zdecydowanie bardziej efektywne. Teraz jednak... Teraz Hyuuga postanowił wypróbować, jak na żołądek Arakiego zadziała tydzień bólów i mdłości.

Chuunin nie wiedział nawet, co go uderzyło. Po prostu nagle padł i zwinął się na ziemi, trzymając się za brzuch. Neji stanął nad nim i zgrzytnął zębami. Wrodzona zawziętość i nabyta w zawodzie shinobi mściwość, podpowiadały, żeby delikwenta na odchodnym jeszcze skopać. Tak dla ojczyzny. Ale Hyuuga zaniechał tego. W sumie Araki dostanie za swoje, tydzień potrafi był naprawdę długim okresem czasu. Rock po tej całej aferze odchorowywał rzecz około tygodnia. Neji odnotował, żeby za jakieś siedem dni złożyć Arakiemu wizytę i ewentualnie przedłużyć jego małą karę. Póki co jednak, należało jak najszybciej odnaleźć Rocka i porozmawiać z nim. Hyuuga nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć komuś, kto w tak smutny sposób naciął się na taki... na takiego... takiego kretyna, piekło i szatany!!! Przez następne dwa miesiące Neji będzie odwiedzał Arakiego raz na tydzień, jak w zegarku!...

A Rock, żeby go piorun trzasnął, nic nie powiedział! Nie puścił nawet pary z gęby, że dał się wykorzystać jakiemuś niewyżytemu chuuninowi! Hyuuga pędził po dachach uśpionej osady, wyzywając siebie, Arakiego i Lee na przemian. Mało ludzi wiedziało, że Zielona Bestia z Konoha, pomimo, że z wierzchu krzykliwa, silna i stalowa w swoich postanowieniach, w środku jest stworzeniem delikatnym! Szczególnie w materii intymności, zbliżenia się do drugiej osoby bardziej niż do sparing kolegi. Nejiemu zakręciło się w głowie na myśl, że jego zabawny, zawsze roześmiany kolega, który z wypiekami na twarzy wypytywał o slangowe zwroty erotyczne, w swojej denerwująco dziecinnej naiwności, doświadczył ich bezpośrednio z pierwszej ręki. I to w najbardziej obślizgły, wyrachowany, wyzuty ze wszystkiego, sposób, jaki można było sobie wymyślić na tracenie dziewictwa. Neji chciał dla Rocka czegoś więcej niż ostrego seksu z jakimś szczurem, który na nieszczęście zdołał go wywęszyć. Hyuuga pragnął dla Lee lepszych wspomnień, lepszych wrażeń, lepszego przeżycia. Przecież tyle razy mówił mu, przypominał, żeby się nie spieszyć! Ale nie, Lee musiał oczywiście wykonać swój mały plan odkrywania swojej orientacji i okaleczyć się na życie. Nawet ktoś tak gruboskórny w pewnych sprawach, jak Hyuuga, wiedział, że pierwsze razy człowiek nosi w sobie do końca, zawsze, czające się w późniejszych intymnych dotykach wspomnienie.

Chciał dla Lee lepszych wspomnień. I był na siebie wściekły, że nie dopilnował tej sprawy tak jak powinien. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak Hyuuga, cholera jasna psia krew, ma projektować życie płciowe, i w ogóle życie Rocka?!

Lee nie było w mieszkaniu, ale Neji wiedział doskonale, gdzie Zielona Bestia z Konoha idzie, gdy świat ugryzie ją zbyt mocno. Złożył dłonie w pieczęć teleportacyjną i w ciągu paru sekund znalazł się na ocienionych mrokiem nocy polach treningowych. Letnia noc była przyjemnie, nie nachalnie ciepła, świat wypoczywał po dziennej gorączce pustynnego lata. Na niebie pędziły przez horyzont gnane przez wiatr chmury, zza których raz po raz wyskakiwał wielki rogalik księżyca. Dookoła panowała całkowita cisza, taka, że kroki Hyuugi po żwirowatej ścieżce chrzęściły tak wyraźnie, że niemal czuć było trące się o siebie, ostre kamyki.

Plac ćwiczeniowy był pusty a postać Lee wyglądała pośród przyrządów treningowych na małą, zagubioną i samotną. Neji uświadomił sobie nagle, że Lee, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo odstawał od reszty społeczeństwa, nigdy nie wydawał się samotny. Zawsze był pełen wigoru, błyskotliwej szczerości, która chociaż nie oszlifowana, ukazywała, że jego intencje są dobre. A to przysparzało Lee przyjaciół, znajomych, kolegów, którzy nawet, jeśli z początku niechętni, później dawali się pociągnąć niespotykanej sile ducha i prostocie myślenia, która cechowała Zieloną Bestię z Konoha.

Rock, chociaż słyszał z pewnością kroki Nejiego, nie odwrócił się i wciąż siedział bez ruchu na drewnianym koźle. Przyrząd służył do ćwiczenia równowagi i ktoś poniżej poziomu jonina nie mógłby nawet ustać na nim dłużej niż parę minut. Lee wyglądał tak, jakby spędził już tam dobre parę godzin. Neji w milczeniu podszedł do drewnianego kozła i stanął koło spuszczonych z belki, odzianych w zielony kostium nóg przyjaciela. Twarz Rocka była całkowicie zamazana przez mrok, ale Hyuuga nie patrzył na nią. Zamiast tego położył ostrożnie dłoń na umięśnionym, twardym udzie Lee i powiedział miękkim, ale zdecydowanym głosem.

"Chodźmy do domu."

Udo pod jego ręką drgnęło, ale żadna inna reakcja na słowa Nejiego nie pojawiła się. Rock myślał; Hyuuga niemal fizycznie czuł, jak myśli kłębią się w tej zabawnie wystrzyżonej głowie, jak Lee obawia się, przypuszcza, domyśla się w końcu, aż wreszcie z rezygnacją godzi się dopuścić Nejiego i do tej dziedziny swojego życia. Gdy Hyuuga podniósł głowę, brązowe oczy, nagle jakieś nienaturalnie poważne i duże wśród nocnego półmroku, zmierzyły go zmęczonym, zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem. Kapituluje, pomyślał bez związku Neji, odczuwając niewytłumaczalną ulgę i napięcie jednocześnie. Kapituluje i dobrze, że akurat ja przy nim jestem i że nikt poza mną tego nie widzi. Ostatnie stwierdzenie było enigmą nawet dla Hyuugi, ale nie miał czasu tego rozważyć, bo Lee, wykonując perfekcyjne salto w powietrzu, zeskoczył z kozła i stanął przy nim, wyprostowany i uśmiechnięty swoim zwykłym, szerokim, wariackim uśmiechem.

"Ale nie musiałeś go aż tak unieruchamiać. I to pod bramą Piasku." Lee wskazał podbródkiem kierunek, z którego nadszedł Neji. Gdzieś tam, paręset metrów dalej sypiający z kim popadnie kretyn, właśnie skręcał się z bólu kiszek i doświadczał bezpośredniego gniewu Hyuugi. No oczywiście Lee też najmądrzej nie postąpił, ale do diabła, to był Lee Hyuugi. I wara od niego, choćby w swojej naiwnej szczerości popełnił i największą głupotę świata! Neji zmarszczył się groźnie i założył ręce na piersi.

"Spokojnie, Araki nie puści pary z ust." odparł z nonszalancją, odpowiadając na uśmiech Lee swoim zwykłym, pseudo-uśmieszkiem. "A tak w ramach tematu, ile razy trzeba ci mówić, żebyś się z niczym nie spieszył, co by w końcu dotarło do tej twojej pustej makówki?"

Lee wzruszył ramionami a jego twarz przybrała przepraszający wyraz. Neji fuknął, gdy silne, umięśnione ramię zawisło mu na barkach. Ciekawe, na bliskość Rocka nie reagował w tak gwałtowny sposób jak na przykład na próbujące bezskutecznie umówić się z nim shinobi, czy też tego całego podłego szczura, któren teraz poznawał na własnym żołądku złośliwość przeznaczenia.

"Jestem młody. I głupi. I pełen płomiennego ducha woli." ogłosił z zapałem Rock, a gdy Hyuuga spojrzał się na niego spode łba, dodał. "No dobra, Neji. Zdradzę ci tajemnicę wagi państwowej. Jakkolwiek nie widzisz tego, gdy robię pranie i zmywam, posiadam także coś, co ludzkość zwykła nazywać hormonami.”

"Nie może być." mruknął prześmiewczo Neji, strzepując ze zdziwieniem rzęsami i spod przymkniętych powiek mierząc Lee nieruchomym wzrokiem. "Ja myślałem, że hormony to tylko zbiorowa iluzja nie do końca poświęconych swojej pracy głupców."

"Tylko po części, mój drogi. Tylko po części."

Śmiejąc się cicho i dogryzając sobie, dotarli wreszcie do domu. Lee zdawał się czekać na odpowiednią chwilę, żeby wszystko opowiedzieć Nejiemu, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł się zdobyć na wykrztuszenie, że jego pierwszy raz był niezbyt udanym one night standem i to na dodatek z mężczyzną. Hyuuga dopiero teraz rozumiał wahanie i zły nastrój partnera, jego skrytość i mały, palący wstyd, który czaił się w jego zachowaniu. Lee bał się, że Neji uzna go za słabego, płytkiego idiotę i to na dodatek geja, a za takie rzeczy można bardzo łatwo stracić przyjaźń. Tak się w każdym razie temu głuptakowi, Lee, wydawało.

Rock siedział zawinięty w koc na sofie a Neji kręcił się w kuchni, robiąc herbatę i raz po raz zerkając na światło, sączące się za uchylonych drzwi do pokoju. Jakkolwiek lubił Lee i uważał go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, czasami Bestia z Konoha okazywała się nadspodziewanie głupia i miała wiele zahamowań i lęków, do których się nie przyznawała. Przecież cokolwiek zrobi Rock, nawet, jeśli będzie to aż tak bezsensowne jak ten przypadek z Arakim, Neji nie porzuci go ani nie zostawi tylko dlatego, że się przespał z kimś, z kim nie powinien. Hyuuga zdusił w sobie przypływ gniewu na chuunina, który tak luźno poczynał sobie z jego Lee. Spawa co tygodniowych wizyt u Arakiego wciąż nie była przesądzona.

"Rock, ustalmy parę rzeczy. Po pierwsze, wolę, żebyś mówił mi prawdę, nawet, jeśli miałaby ona być nieprzyjemna dla nas obu. Preferuję wiedzieć, na czym stoję... stoimy, niż patrzeć jak sam się z tym gryziesz i cierpisz. Zamknij się i pozwól mi dokończyć. Wiem co mówię." Neji chrząknął męczeńsko i wziął łyka herbaty a Lee z kłapnięciem zamknął otwarte już w proteście usta. "Tak właśnie. No, i druga sprawa. Wszyscy twoi znajomi z Piasku obwiniają mnie jak się coś z tobą dzieje, więc czuję się w obowiązku zapytać, czy ten... typ cię jakoś skrzywdził?"

Pytanie powinno brzmieć bardziej bezosobowo i z dystansem, ale jakoś ani jedno ani drugie nie wyszło Nejiemu zbyt dobrze. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała surowa, nieumiejętna troska i złość, mające spory potencjał i mogące łatwo zamienić się w pełno wymiarową furię. Lee zamknął oczy i westchnął, jego uśmiech zbladł nieco a dłonie zacisnęły się na kubku.

"Nie. To znaczy... tak jakoś wyszło. Nie wiem, chyba nie jestem gejem. Jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to mam wrażenie, że to wszystko wcale nie było przyjemne. I bolało. Bardziej bolało niż było przyjemne, bo były momenty kiedy..." Lee urwał i spojrzał się na Nejiego z bliska. Hyuuga poczuł, jak pod tym bacznym, obnażonym kompletnie spojrzeniem, zaczyna mu się poruszać coś w środku. To coś, jak całkiem samodzielna, żywa istota, dudniło i tętniło, i groziło poważnym wybuchem... Neji sam nie wiedział, czego. To zresztą nie było ważne. Grunt, że Rock nie skrywał się już przed nim i rozmawiali, tak jak zwykle, poufnie, blisko, z w pełni odkrytą przyłbicą. Hyuuga częścią umysłu, która nie była zaaferowana nagłą bliskością twarzy Rocka, zauważył, że rozmowy z Lee stały się w jego życiu czymś bardzo pożądanym. Niezastąpionym. Nawet, jeśli znajomi Rocka nie naciskaliby, nawet, jeśli partnerzy mieszkaliby w osobnych apartamentach, Neji chciałby pomóc Lee i wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje.

"Dlatego się tak barykadowałeś w łazience? Bo bolało?" zapytał miękko Neji, odsuwając się nieco od Lee. Brązowe, znowu lśniące oczy znowu rozluźniały jego samokontrolę. Hyuuga otrząsnął się mentalnie i zmierzył Rocka trzeźwym, rzeczowym spojrzeniem pragmatyka. "Cholera, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? Czemu w ogóle mi nie powiedziałeś? Mam nadzieję, że cię szczur nie zranił, albo co..."

"Nieee..." jeśli Lee myślał, że ujdzie mu płazem takie niedookreślenie, to się mylił. Hyuuga wbił w niego swoje najlepsze, uparte, wściekłe spojrzenie a Zielona Bestia z Konoha poddała się wreszcie i wciągnęła rękę z trzema palcami.

To był mały kod, którego używali na misjach, żeby określić ilość bólu i czy jest on w stanie powstrzymać ich od wykonania zadania. Rany się nie liczyły, nie w trakcie misji, ważne było cierpienie i to, czy jest ono do zniesienia i nie przeszkodzi w finalizacji zlecenia. Zwykle osiem palców rezerwowano na poważną, głęboką, mocno krwawiącą ranę, która unieruchamiała shinobi i wykluczała go z dalszej akcji. Neji wykrzywił usta i ujął dłoń Lee, po czym ułożył ją na powrót na oparciu sofy, przez moment nieświadomie gładząc kciukiem pokrytą starymi bliznami skórę nadgarstka partnera. Trzy palce nie były takim złym wynikiem, ale cholera, że ten rodzaj bólu w ogóle znalazł się na skali mierzenia cierpienia, to samo w sobie BYŁO złe.

Joninowie lubią to ostro. Hyuuga fuknął i zmrużył oczy, zagapiając się na księżyc, który właśnie w tej chwili przysłoniła kolejna z napływających nad Sunagakure chmur. Oczyma duszy już widział, jak Araki poczyna sobie z Lee, jak jego ostro sprawia Rockowi ból. Nie, żeby Lee bał się fizycznego cierpienia, w końcu będąc specjalistą od taijutsu, żył z bólem za pan brat, jak z wiernym towarzyszem. A mimo wszystko ...obraz Rocka, zmagającego się z tego rodzaju dyskomfortem, wstydliwym i całkowicie wykraczającym poza ramy zwykłego, codziennego bólu treningowego, sprawił, że Neji zawrzał ponownie. Trzeba było skopać Arakiego, cholera, teraz już za późno. Lee fizycznie był niezwykle odpornym, wytrzymałym draniem, nie cofającym się przed jakaś tam niewygodą, ale intymny, wywrażliwiony, wystawiony na zewnątrz ból, z pewnością był dla niego nieprzyjemną nowością. Hyuuga pamiętał swój pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, po którym z miejsca zawyrokował, że jakkolwiek było przyjemnie, przechyla się raczej ku związkom z kobietami. Chociaż było powoli i łagodnie, jeszcze dzień później Neji poruszał się nieco dziwnie i klął, że to był pierwszy i ostatni facet, któremu dał najechać swoje ciało. Nie chciał myśleć, co za swoim małym, przepraszającym uśmiechem przez dobrych parę dni ukrywał Rock.

"Neji, tylko nie mścij się już na Arakim. Za bardzo." odezwał się Lee, jakby czytając w myślach Hyuugi. "Chciałem spróbować, mój błąd. Nie możemy spowodować przecież śmierci chuunina z Piasku tylko dlatego, że popełnił błąd w tym samym czasie, co ja."

Typowe dla Lee zachowanie irracjonalne, zostać zranionym i jeszcze bronić swojego oprawcy. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że trochę racji miał. Neji zerknął na zarumienioną twarz Rocka. W brązowych oczach czaiło się miękkie ciepło i coś, co sprawiło, że żołądek Hyuugi wykonał mały, niepokojący podskok. Neji odwrócił powoli wzrok.

"Dobra." zgodził się niechętnie, wydymając pogardliwie usta. "Tylko następnym razem uważaj, jakie błędy popełniasz, Lee. I pamiętaj, że możesz mi o nich powiedzieć, nawet, jeśli są tak bezsensowne jak ten. Mogłem się domyślić, incydent z łazienką był nawet dość czytelny. No i w czasie dwóch tygodni zrobiłeś pranie czternaście razy..."

"Trzynaście." poprawił Nejiego Lee, błyskając patentowanym uśmiechem Zielonej Bestii z Konoha. "Trzeba zająć czymś ręce, gdy chce się uniknąć przeciążenia myślowego. Tak mówi zawsze mistrz Gai."

Neji prychnął śmiechem i poprawił opadające mu na twarz włosy. "Zamiast marnować czas na głupoty i szczury, lepiej zajmij swoje ręce marszczeniem Freda na mojej sofie. Bezpieczniejsze, dla ciebie i dla mnie. Przynajmniej żaden z twoich znajomych nie będzie straszył mnie zemstą zięcia za wyrządzenie ci krzywdy..."

Rock na wspomnienie marszczenia, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Zastanawiająca reakcja, zwłaszcza, że Neji tak sobie palnął, w ramach rozluźnienia nastroju. Hyuuga sam, i owszem, podczas nieobecności Rocka, robił to i owo na sofie, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał... No proszę, proszę. W jakiś pokręcony sposób fakt, że oboje z Lee masturbują się na tej samej sofie, tylko z przesunięciami czasowymi, sprawił, że Neji nie mógł się powstrzymać i roześmiał się na głos.

"No co?" spytał defensywnie Lee, ale Neji tylko klepnął go po ramieniu i łyknął swojej stygnącej herbaty jaśminowej.

"Nic, nic." mruknął i wparł plecy w oparcie wygodnego mebla. "Tak tylko myślę, że powinienem się z tobą przespać, żeby pokazać ci, że seks analny może być także rzeczą przyjemną. No i aż lęk mnie bierze, gdy rozważę jakiś kolejny twój eksperyment."

"Żartujesz..." Lee przybrał już teraz kolor zdrowego buraka, ogarniętego naprawdę wysoką gorączką. Neji zaśmiał się przebiegle i przymknął uwodzicielsko oczy. Nigdy nie potrafił niczego robić uwodzicielsko i podejrzewał, że dużo lepiej wychodziło mu 'drapieżnie' i 'agresywnie', ale co tam. Tak czy owak, Rock jak zaczarowany gapił się na niego, poruszając ustami i nie wydając z siebie ani jednego dźwięku.

"W sumie wolę mieć twoje eksperymenty pod kontrolą, Rock. Nie wiadomo, co jeszcze wymyślisz, więc jeśli trzeba, to się poświęcę. Będę chociaż miał przysłowiową rękę na pulsie." mruknął Neji.

Chociaż jakby się głębiej zastanowić, na czym jeszcze miałby swoje ręce, to nagle okazałoby się, że Hyuuga reaguje na bliskość i ciepło Lee lepiej, niż na niejedną ze swoich byłych dziewczyn. Hyuuga był w przeszłości uczestnikiem paru nieudanych związków, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że bierze więcej niż daje, a to po prostu było nieuczciwe, a więc wycofywał się. Z gracją, ale zawsze. Wycofywanie się stało się niemal nie odłączym elementem jego prób związania się z kimś bliżej. Teraz, od kiedy zamieszkał z Lee, sprawy płciowości zeszły na plan dalszy. Neji nie miał czasu. Wciąż był zajęty misjami i treningiem, a potrzeba bliskości, którą zawsze posiadał w zbyt dużej ilości i której żaden z jego związków nie zdołał zaspokoić, stopniowo rozpłynęła się w codzienności partnerów, dzielących ze sobą mieszkanie, kuchnię, pranie, sprzątanie i generalnie wszystko, co niosło ze sobą życie.

"Przestań żartować z takich ważnych spraw!" zganił Nejiego Lee i Hyuuga poczuł, jak przyjaciel spina się i tężeje zamotany w swój koc. "Tutaj chodzi o miłość w końcu... tak myślę. Miłość, płomienną i młodą, oraz o przyjaźń..."

"I hormony." wstrzelił się szybko Neji, unikając z łatwością kopniaka, który Rock chciał zaserwować mu w łydkę. "Płomienna miłość i przyjazne hormony. Jakbym mistrza Gaia słyszał. Cokolwiek o tym powiesz, Lee, nie uwierzę, że jesteś nad tym w stanie panować. Dlatego proszę..." Hyuuga przestał się uśmiechać i ujął nadgarstek Rocka, który wzdrygnął się lekko na taki nagły dotyk. "Uważaj, OK? Nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało."

 

Brązowe ślepka Rocka przez chwilę patrzyły jak zaczarowane na rękę Nejiego, następnie zabłyszczały a usta wygięły się w zdecydowaną, upartą kreskę. Hyuuga przewrócił oczyma, gdy Lee wyciągnął dłoń kciukiem do góry i błysnął pokazowym uśmiechem.

"Nie martw się, przyjacielu! To był tylko głupi błąd młodości a Zielona Bestia z Konoha uczy się na swoich błędach szybciej i dokładniej, niż inni." wygłosił z patosem Lee a Neji przypomniał sobie, że już kiedyś Rock coś takiego powiedział, jakieś sześć lat temu, po tym jak spadł z drewnianego kozła do ćwiczeń równowagi i prawie wybił sobie wszystkie górne zęby. Hyuuga był przy całym zdarzeniu i obserwował w potępiającym, złośliwym milczeniu, jak geniusz ciężkiej pracy włazi na drewniany bal i spada z niego prawie natychmiast, prosto na twarz. Nie było płaczu ani nawet narzekania, jedynie potok krwi, którą Neji wycierał swoimi bandażami i rękawem z uśmiechniętego pomimo wszystko oblicza swojego przyszłego przyjaciela. Dobrze, że w pobliżu był Maito, inaczej jego nieoceniony uczeń jak nic wlazłby na kozła po raz wtóry. Szczęśliwie Gai wykazał rozsądek i zabronił Lee 'ćwiczenia woli walki' na sprzęcie do trenowania równowagi. Cokolwiek wtedy Maito nagadał Rockowi, efekt był jeden. Tydzień później Lee balansował wprawnie na koźle, dwa tygodnie później stał już na nim swobodnie, a trzy tygodnie później mógł z niego spokojnie wywijać potrójne salta.

Zielona Bestia z Konoha faktycznie uczyła się na swoich błędach i w tym przypadku nie był to jedynie potoczny frazes. Neji westchnął i zapatrzył się na żółtawy księżyc, który znowu pojawił się na letnim niebie, odsłonięty przez chmury. Chciałby oszczędzić Rockowi tego typu błędów i bólu, ale to znaczyłoby skrępowanie jego rozwoju, coś, czego się przyjaciołom nie robi, nawet, jeśli jest to trudne dla obu stron.

"Dzięki, Neji. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem." wymruczał zza kubka herbaty chropowaty, znajomy głos i po raz wtóry tej nocy Hyuuga zauważył, że Rock ma niemal telepatyczne zdolności odczytywania jego myśli i nastrojów. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że dobrze się ukrywa za maską niewzruszonego shinobi, ale najwyraźniej na kogoś takiego jak Lee, żadne maski nie działały.

"Nawzajem." burknął Neji, chcąc butą zakryć przyjemne poruszenie, które wywołały w nim słowa Rocka. "Nawzajem."

 

End

Homoviator 2006


	6. Kakofonia i wyciszenie

Roz. 6

Kakofonia i wyciszenie

 

 

Wszystko toczyło się po staremu. I całe szczęście, bo wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówiły jasno, że Piasek już niedługo będzie musiał stawić czoła atakowi Orochimaru. Wąż był idealnym strategiem, a jego szpiedzy byli tak wyspecjalizowani, że przeciek do sił infiltrujących Sunagakure był naprawdę niewielki i nikły. W sumie nie wiadomo było, kiedy i jak Orochimaru zaatakuje, ale jego celem był Gaara, to był jedyny pewnik w tej sprawie.

Gdy to się stało patrolowali właśnie obrzeża najdalej wysuniętej części pustyń, należących do Piasku. Wysuszona Niecka była nieprzyjaznym, skalistym terenem, w którym jako w jedynym miejscu w Sunagakure, na tak wielkiej połoci ziemi nie było nawet jednej oazy. Gaara, Neji, Lee i paru joninów z Piasku, wyruszyli tam, na patrol, zaalarmowani pojawiającymi się w tych okolicach coraz częściej anomaliami wśród pustynnych stworzeń. Zwierzęta ginęły od czegoś, co można było rozpoznać jako jakąś niezwykle silną pieczęć. To, albo jakiś rodzaj bardzo okrutnej choroby zakaźnej. Rzecz należało zbadać bliżej.

Byli przygotowani na potencjalny atak, ale nie spodziewali się aż tak dużej liczby wroga. Orochimaru wychynął spod piasku pustynnego jak jakaś upiorna zmora, śmiejąc się i krzycząc coś, że potrzebuje porządnego ciała i jak to dobrze, że przyprowadzili mu je aż dwa. Neji nie miał czasu zastanawiać się, o które ciała mu chodzi, najprostszą odpowiedzią był tutaj Gaara, jego ciało będące pojemnikiem na moc Shukaku, stanowiło statystycznie najlepszy cel.

Pomylił się. I za jego pomyłkę Lee nieomal zapłacił życiem. Wierni, milczący swoim zwyczajem joninowie zgarnęli Gaarę, nie pozwalając mu wziąć czynnego udziału w walce i chroniąc swojego Kazekage najlepiej jak potrafili. Gaara, wściekły, ciskał swoim piaskiem dookoła, jak rozjuszone zwierze, choć koniec końców pozwolił się eskortować z pola bitwy, pozostawiając walkę niższym rangom shinobi. Ale Orochimaru nie chodziło ani o Shukaku, ani o Gaarę, chodziło jedynie o ciało Nejiego.

W tym momencie wszystkie pewniki, które ustalili z takim trudem szpiedzy z Sunagakure, rozwiały się jak piasek na wietrze. Bo Orochimaru nie miał jednolitego, stałego planu, jedynie improwizował na poczekaniu. A jego obecna improwizacja była po prostu szczytem finezji i szaleństwa.

Wąż z wyglądającym jak ziejąca rana śmiechem założył pieczęć, od której zatrzęsła się ziemia. Rock, widząc, jak jej czarne znaki pełzną w kierunku Hyuugi, stanął na drodze Orochimaru, gotując się do największego w swoim życiu kwiat Lotosu, jeśli brać pod uwagę wielką ilość generowanej przez niego czakry. Lee, jakkolwiek był świetnym joninem i geniuszem taijutsu, nie stanowił dla operującego wysokiej klasy pieczęciami Węża równego oponenta. Oczywiście był zbyt głupi i lekkomyślny, żeby się wycofać, oczywiście Neji skoczył, żeby go odepchnąć z toru sunącej w ich stronę jak żmija pustynna pieczęci, oczywiście w ten sposób Wąż miał Nejiego dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał go mieć.

Bały, oślepiający ból i rozedrgany, rozdzierający krzyk. Dopiero po paru chwilach Hyuuga zauważył, że to on krzyczy. Złote oczy Orochimaru, wykrzywiona w szerokim uśmiechu, chorobliwie blada twarz i ręce Rocka, które trzymały go mocno, nie pozwalając mu dotknąć czoła... czoła, które tętniło takim bólem, że miał chęć wyć, rozedrzeć sobie skórę na skroni, miał chęć umrzeć. A potem niesamowicie wyraźne słowa Orochimaru w jego głowie, słowa ponad słowami, których nie sposób wytłumaczyć. Plan Węża, zawłaszczyć sobie ciało Nejiego i w tej przykrywce wtargnąć do Sunagakure, rozkładając od wewnątrz jego obronę. Dobre ciało, świetne ciało, idealne do planu, z bonusem w postaci byakuganu. Nawet lepsze niż Uchiha, nawet lepsze...

Neji wrzasnął, potrząsając głową a Rock złapał go w ramiona, podniósł i zaczął biec. Hyuuga nie widział już z tego nic, odczuwał jedynie wstrząsy, osuwających się po piasku kroków Lee.

"Łapcie Gaarę! Odwrót! Jest ich za dużo! Ooooodwróóóóót!"

"Poczekaj tutaj, Neji, zaraz wrócę!" powiedział Lee gdzieś nad twarzą Nejiego, a potem świat utonął w trzasku pękających skał, wybuchu czakry w technice Atakującego Feniksa i ktoś jedna po drugiej otworzył bramy meridianowe, tak, że ziemia tąpnęła i wszystko zaczęło osuwać się w dół.

 

///////////////////////////////////

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczuł był dyskomfort, dziwna, nie dająca się zlokalizować niewygoda, która wytrąciła go ze snu. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, nie mógł się nawet poruszyć, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Trwał tak, unosząc się w niewygodnej, dusznej ciemności. Był pewien, że umarł, miał wrażenie, że oddryfowuje od swojego ciała coraz bardziej, ale nie było to miłe, lekkie odczucie, tak jak zawsze opisuje się w książkach. Nie, to czego Neji doświadczał, było nie dającym się wskazać konkretnie bólem, tętniącym, wiercącym mu gdzieś w środku uczuciem osuwania się coraz dalej i dalej.

Niewiele pamiętał z całego zdarzenia. Tylko to, że odtrącił Lee od zakłądającego jakąś piekielną technikę ninjitsu Węża. Głupi Rock, Orochimaru był specjalistą od pieczęci i ninjitsu, ktoś zorientowany na taijutsu mógł w bezpośredniej konfrontacji jedynie zginąć. Walka, ucieczka, odwrót joninów z Sunagakure. A potem już tylko piekące uczucie na czole, rozrywające skórę i szarpiące włosy, i ciemność. Duszna, ciasna ciemność bez końca.

"Neji, cicho, bo nas znajdą." wyszeptał ktoś prosto w ucho Hyuugi, powodując u niego wzdrygnięcie i nagłą konsternację, że oto znowu jest w swoim ciele. Bardzo cierpiącym, połamanym, wykręconym w bolesnych drgawkach ciele.

"Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Zaraz sobie pójdą, przeczeszą pustynię i pójdą." głos koło Nejiego szeptał, chuchając gorączkowym ciepłem w jego policzek. Hyuuga zmrużył oczy i zmusił się do rozeznania sytuacji. Nie było to łatwe, cała jego twarz była jakby opuchnięta i oparzona, przewrażliwiona i boląca, ręce kompletnie się go nie słuchały, a na czole... na czole...

Chłodnawa, wilgotna szmatka przemknęła mu przez skroń, zanim zmusił samą tyko siłą woli swoją dłoń, żeby sprawdziła pieczęć Uwięzionych Ptaków. Mocne, poranione dłonie, zawinięte w bandaże unieruchomiły mu ręce w delikatnym, ale stanowczym uścisku.

"Nie dotykaj tego. Ninjitsu Orochimaru zrobiło coś z twoją pieczęcią, lepiej żeby zajął się tym specjalista."

Całe czoło miał jak w ogniu, rozdarte, rozorane, całkiem jakby skóra miała za moment pęknąć a z pieczęci Uwięzionych Ptaków wypełznąć jakieś żywe, jadowite stworzenie. Neji zacisnął zęby, gdy wilgotna szmatka jeszcze raz przejechała mu po twarzy, bezskutecznie usiłując złagodzić ból.

"Lee?"

"Tak, to ja. Ale teraz postaraj się być cicho. Szukają nas. Musisz wytrzymać."

Neji skoncentrował się i powiódł wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Rock i on siedzieli w małym zagłębieniu pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi piaskowymi skałami, zasłonięci jakimś dziwacznym ninjitsu, okrywającym ich dookoła cienką warstwą żwiru i piasku. Dookoła, Hyuuga czuł to wyraźnie, krążyli najemnicy Orochimaru, niewątpliwie szukając dwóch zbiegów, którzy zdołali im umknąć.

Gdy wysoka, smukła postać stanęła na przeciwko techniki maskującej Rocka, Neji nieomal krzyknął z bólu. Wąż, promieniujący czakrą, trzeszczącą w kościach, miażdżącą wnętrzności i szarpiącą umysł, stał dwa metry od kryjówki Lee i Hyuugi, i nawoływał. Neji czuł w rozognionej pieczęci na swoim czole jego wołanie, jego rozkaz. Rock spojrzał się z bliska w twarz Hyuugi, nie miał już czym zakneblować jego jęków, unieruchamiając jego bolesne szamotania całym ciałem.

"Spokojnie... Neji... zaraz sobie pójdzie... cicho, bo nas znajdą... Neji... "

Głos w głowie Hyuugi stał się nie do zniesienia, podobnie jak ból, który rozlegał się po jego całym ciele, buchając z pieczęci na czole. Oddychał szybko i ostro, przez nos, dygocząc i drgając spazmatycznie. A potem tylko brązowe, nagle niesamowicie wielkie oczy Lee i dotyk na ustach, przepełniony determinacją, gniewem i agresją.

Trudno było to w ogóle nazwać pocałunkiem, bardziej przypominało to małe, przebiegłe zakneblowanie go, żeby nie zdradził ich pozycji Wężowi. Smukła postać Orochimaru oddaliła się powoli, bezszelestnie zbierając swoich shinobi i kierując się na północ. Neji opadł bezsilnie na uda Lee, otwierając usta i pozwalając Rockowi na ich eksplorację. Krótkie zawahanie, chropowata dłoń, przesuwająca mu się po splątanych włosach, a potem ciepłe, wilgotne uczucie, rozlewające się po całym ciele Hyuugi łagodzącymi falami. Może to był efekt tego, że Orochimaru oddalił się i nie miał już tak wielkiego wpływu na pieczęć, którą założył na Hyuugę, a może Lee tak dobrze całował, że wszystko inne przestawało istnieć, gdy jego wargi poruszały się po ustach Nejiego, powoli i ostrożnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu trwali tak, przytknięci do siebie twarzami, zasłonięci jakąś marną techniką genjutsu, pośrodku pustyni, pełnej tropiących ich wrogów. Wiedział tylko, że ból na ten właśnie, jeden, jedyny moment, ustał, i że takiego wyciszenia myśli, pragnień, uczuć, nie doświadczył jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu.

A potem Neji zamknął oczy i z wciąż otwartymi ustami, pełnymi smaku i zapach Lee, zapadł w podobny do śmierci sen.

 

/////////

 

Wypadał i wpadał ponownie w stan świadomości, zdominowanej głównie przez palący ból, promieniujący z czoła na całą głowę, i pustynny żar. Promienie całkowicie białego, ostrego słońca wbijały mu się w twarz, w kark, w plecy, ramiona. Gdy za czwartym razem odzyskał przytomność na tyle, żeby powieść wzrokiem dookoła i skonstatować mgliście, że płynie bujając się rytmicznie przez roztętnioną spiekotą pustynię, Neji zauważył coś dziwnego. Jego ramiona dyndały w powietrzu, ale pojawiające się pod nimi nogi, były odziane w zielony, podarty kombinezon i z całą pewnością nie należały do niego.

"...Lee?" w gardle Hyuugi usadowiło się stadko ostropiórych ptaków, które gdy tylko próbował się odezwać, stroszyły się i dławiły tak, że aż mu łzy w oczach stawały.

Bezwładne bujanie dłoni Nejiego ustało. Silne ramiona, których obecności jakoś nie wyczuwał do tej pory, poprawiły swój chwyt na jego udach.

"Neji, nic nie mów... Tracisz tylko energię... Doniosę cię bezpiecznie... do Sunagakure... dojdziemy... dojdziemy..." głos Lee przechodził od wyraźnych słów, skierowanych do Hyuugi, do sennego mamrotania do siebie. Przez chwilę Neji zastanawiał się, czemu ma wrażenie, że jest to zła okoliczność. A potem przypomniał sobie atak Węża, rozgromione straże Gaary, swoją uaktywnioną dziwnie pieczęć Uwięzionych Ptaków. No tak, byli na pustyni, po środku całkowitego pustkowia, tropieni, ścigani, ranni... bez wody... Bez szans na przeżycie...

"Już wieczór... tutaj przenocujemy... uważaj, położę cię teraz... uważaj na czoło..." umięśnione, twarde ramiona powoli opuściły Nejiego na ziemię. Hyuuga patrzył na swoje bezwładne całkowicie bezużyteczne teraz ciało, które dostarczało mu jedynie bólu a Rockowi ciężaru do dźwigania. Myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie, grubymi, splątanymi wałami, nie tworząc żadnej koherentnej całości.

Lee na nocleg wybrał małą nieckę, którą utworzył dmący wiatr za trzema, ciemno pomarańczowymi skałami, sterczącymi samotnie pośród pustyni. Neji z zamkniętymi oczyma pozwolił się Rockowi przysunąć, pozwolił ułożyć się pomiędzy jego ramieniem a udem, pozwolił, aby mocne, poowijane pokrwawionymi bandażami ręce okrążyły go ostrożnie. Noc szybko zapadała nad spękaną od słońca skorupą pustyni, która z rozżarzonej patelni stała się chłodnym, przejmującym zimnem miejscem.

Mózg Nejiego pracował na spowolnionych obrotach, ale gdy tylko Hyuuga próbował zadać pytanie na temat ich obecnej sytuacji, Rock w niewyszukany sposób unikał tematu.

"Nic nie mów... chcesz się napić? Jest jeszcze do połowy pełna kwaterka wody... " nawet ktoś tak osłabiony jak Neji z rozoraną przez Orochimaru pieczęcią na rozognionym, palącym bólem czole, wyczuwał te uniki Lee. Hyuuga nie miał sił się nimi przejmować, nie miał sił być na siebie złym, że jest tak obezwładniony, zdany na przyjaciela, całkowicie, jak dziecko. Trwał tylko tak, przylgnięty do jedynej przyjaznej rzeczy, znajdującej się w zasięgu jego dłoni. Plecy Lee, można było w nich schować twarz i zdusić jęki bólu i westchnienia, że oto właśnie poprzez swoją głupotę i nierozwagę pociąga za sobą w śmierć przyjaciela, który taszczy go przez pustynię, zamiast jak najszybciej ewakuować się samemu do Sunagakure. Gdyby domyślił się, że Orochimaru może polować na inne, obdarzone mocą i specyficznymi, klanowymi umiejętnościami ciała, gdyby ufał bardziej instynktom a nie informacjom szpiegów...

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby te wszystkie kłębiące się w nim uczucia, wypowiadał na głos, ale chyba jednak to zrobił, bo Rock spojrzał się na niego z bliska, z wyraźną naganą i czymś, na co ciężko było w tej chwili Hyuudze patrzeć. Lee nigdy nie potrafił dobrze ukrywać swoich uczuć, a to, co teraz z niego wyłaziło, było niebezpiecznie podobne do miłości... Nagle Neji odkrył, że w sumie widywał już to u Rocka, że w sumie wyłaziło to już z nich dość długo na zasadach codzienności, przy śniadaniach, podczas długich pogaduszek nocnych o orientacjach selsualnych, przy sprzątani, prasowaniu, przy życiu.

Przy zwykłym, codziennym życiu Hyuuga każdego dnia widywał tę emocję w brązowych ślepkach Lee. A teraz ciągnął go za sobą w śmierć, pozwalając mu się nieść na plecach i zmniejszając szanse przeżycia.

"Nie... Ty zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie... Nie mów takich rzeczy, Neji..." chropowata, brudna dłoń przesunęła się powolnym, łagodzącym ruchem po włosach Hyuugi, starając się odgarnąć mu je z twarzy. "Dojdziemy... jestem pewien, że dojdziemy... Tsunade będzie wiedziała, co zrobić z tą pieczęcią... "

Było mu zimno, a może to gorączka i efekty uboczne techniki Orochimaru, wstrząsały Nejim spazmatycznymi drgawkami. Nie potrafił opanować tego drżenia, nie potrafił zdusić słabego jęku, gdy drżenie poruszyło nim tak, że uraził czoło. Miał wrażenie, że skóra w miejscu pieczęci Uwięzionych Ptaków mu pęka, że słyszy jej trzeszczenie, że zaraz spod niej coś wylezie, przebije się przez czaszkę i wyjdzie. Irracjonalny, dziecięcy lęk nie pozwolił mu nawet dotknąć czoła. Bał się, co może tam odkryć, bał się, że jego ciało może już należeć do kogoś innego, że stało się własnością Węża.

Nie panikował, przyglądał się samemu sobie jakby zza grubej zasłony. Częściowo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego paranoidalne myśli są spowodowane ranami, zmęczeniem i pieczęcią Orochimaru. Ale ta wiedza nie uśmierzała lęku, nie uspokajała drżenia. Pozostawało jedynie wyuczone przez długie treningi zachowanie spokoju pomimo wszystko, tylko dlatego Neji jeszcze nie zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, nie zaczął wariować pod wpływem techniki Węża, wgryzającej mu się coraz głębiej w głowę.

"Spokojnie, Neji... jestem tutaj, nic ci się nie stanie... bo jestem tutaj... i dojdziemy... " duża, ciepła dłoń pewnym, mocnym ruchem przemknęła mu po policzku i spoczęła ciężko na jego roztętnionym bólem czole. Dopiero pod wpływem tego dotyku odkrył, jak bardzo wstrząsały nim drgawki, jak drżał. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał z bliska na spaloną słońcem twarz Rocka, na jego spękane, wyschnięte usta i szary, pustynny nalot, pokrywający mu policzki, osadzający się na rzęsach, brwiach.

Jest u kresu sił. A mimo to udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku, żeby mnie nie denerwować, nie niepokoić. Neji ostatkiem sił opanował drżenie, które falami rozlewało mu się po ciele, a potem skulił się lekko, wpierając twarz w zawiniętą bandażami i strzępami zielonej bluzy, pierś Rocka. Idziemy w dobrym kierunku, ale do osad ludzkich jest za daleko a my nie mamy wody i jesteśmy ranni. Umrzemy, ta pustynia będzie naszym grobem, właściwie idziemy tylko po to, żeby łatwiej było odnaleźć nasze ciała i zadokumentować napaść Orochimaru.

W jakiś dziwaczny sposób myśl o śmierci nie wzbudzała w nim sprzeciwu, ale liczba mnoga, której używał wyliczając sobie sennie w głowie okoliczności i sytuacje, była frustrująca.

"Lee... Zostaw mnie... otwórz Bramy i pędź do Sunagakure... " wychrypiał Neji, a ramiona obejmujące go i przygarniające do ciepła Rocka, zacisnęły się na nim kurczowo. Hyuuga spróbował się uśmiechnąć, fakt, że miał wciąż twarz wetkniętą w stare, pokrwawione bandaże na piersi Lee, jakoś mu umknął. "Potem po mnie wrócisz... z pomocą..."

Do tego czasu pieczęć Węża przeżre do końca pieczęć Uwolnionych Ptaków. Cokolwiek to oznaczało, dla Nejiego kończyło się niezbyt przyjemną odmianą śmierci przez zniszczenie umysłu. Lub szaleństwo. Rock był tylko wycieńczony użyciem Lotosu, może miał jakieś szanse na przeżycie, nie było sensu ciągnąć go za sobą... Hyuuga nie chciał ciągnąć ze sobą w śmierć swojego jedynego przyjaciela, którego się jakimś cudem w swoim samotniczym, odizolowanym życiu członka specjalnego klanu dorobił.

"Nie zamierzam cię zostawić." uciął twardo Rock i Neji miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel pochyla się nad nim i wspiera twarz o jego głowę, o jego splątane włosy, o skroń. "I nie mogę już otwierać Bram... po walce z Orochimaru mogę już tylko regulować przepływ czakry w zniszczonych kanałach... meridianowych... I jeżeli cię tutaj... zostawię, pewnie nie zdążę już wrócić... żeby cię uratować..."

Chciał powiedzieć, że oto chodzi właśnie, żeby Lee przestał się wygłupiać i pędził, ratować życie swoje i ocalić osadę Piasku, żeby nie zawracał sobie głowy na wpół żywym przyjacielem. Ale nie mógł z siebie wykrztusić słowa, bo Rock uśmiechnął się rozumiejąco i zanim Neji zdołał zareagować gorące, spękane usta przemknęły mu po powiekach.

"C...Co?"

"Nic."

Rock wyprostował się i skoncentrował, wpatrując się w ciemność, jego dłonie zaciśnięte nagle kurczowo na ramionach Hyuugi. W oddali Neji poczuł zbliżającą się szybko grupę ninjów, których czakra tętniła nikłymi promykami, pędzącymi przez pustynię, szybko i pewnie. Lee krótkim znakiem nakazał Hyuudze milczenie i szybko założył maskującą technikę ninjitsu. Neji starał się nie widzieć, jaka jest ona słaba, niedopracowana i krucha. Wiedział, że Rock nie jest specjalistą w genjutsu, wiedział, że nie mają już sił na nic innego i jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji z Wężem, przegrają. A wtedy Orochimaru zagarnie jego ciało, zabije Lee i zaatakuje Sunagakure z zaskoczenia, od środka.

Piasek i żwir genjutsu Rocka osłaniał ich cienką warstwą pyłu, przez którą obaj obserwowali, jak wrodzy shinobi przemykają dosłownie obok nich. Tym razem nie było z nimi Orochimaru, tym razem Neji zamiast miażdżącego bólu w czaszce poczuł jedynie słabą, nikłą wibrację, gdzież za oczami, z tyłu głowy.

"Poszli." oznajmił szeptem Lee, chuchając Hyuudze w policzki gorącym oddechem wyczerpanego krańcowo człowieka. "Możemy ruszyć dalej... Jak się czujesz?"

Nikła wibracja stawała się coraz silniejsza, zaciskając stalową obręcz na głowie Nejiego. Miał wrażenie, że ciśnienie w czaszce zaraz wysadzi mu oczy od wewnątrz. Orochimaru go wolał, szukał go po tym pustkowiu, a jego głos nie znał ani odległości ani czasu. Wzmagał się jednostajnie, miażdżąc i wyłamując, wykrzywiając każdą świadomą myśl Nejiego. Brązowe oczy Rocka spojrzały Nejiemu z bliska w twarz, rozpoznając na niej coś, co sprawiło, że Lee wzdrygnął się i odwrócił wzrok.

"On znowu cię woła."

"...Tak..." załóż mi kolejną technikę snu, inaczej rozpadnę się, zniknę, teraz, zaraz, na miejscu. "....Lee..."

"Wiem." uciął Rock a potem złożył dłonie w pieczęć i dotknął nimi karku Hyuugi. Neji westchnął z ulgą, czując jak zapada się powoli w ciemne głębiny sztucznego snu, w którym nie było rażącego słońca, pragnienia, bólu ani syczącego głosu Węża, szukającego swojej ofiary.

 

//////////////

Nie pamiętał, ile dni szli. Może to był tydzień, a może dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić. Wciąż zasypiał i tracił przytomność. Wiedział tylko, że Lee nieustannie idzie i niesie go na plecach, że mocne dłonie wciąż trzymają go kurczowo za uda, układają od czasu do czasu w zacienionym miejscu, zmuszają do przełknięcia tej resztki wody, którą mieli. Usiłował protestować, woda była bardziej potrzebna Rockowi, ale Lee nawet o tym słyszeć nie chciał i tak co jakiś czas parę kropel zwilżało Nejiemu wargi. Nie miał siły już nawet podnieść głowy, więc mocne dłonie troskliwie zmuszały go do przełknięcia wody, do otworzenia ust.

Był moment, kiedy myślał, że już umarł i nawet ucieszył się z tego stanu rzeczy. Nie musiał się już męczyć, pustynia i jej bezlitosne, spieczone białym słońcem piaski, już mu nie zagrażały. Z lekkich, nieważkich, dryfujących myśli, wyrywały go uparte, ciche słowa, które niski, spękany na krawędziach głos powtarzał uparcie, jak light motive. Jak zaklęcie, jak dziecinną wyliczankę, małą mantrę zaklinającą świat.

"Kocham cię, więc cię uratuję... Nie ma innego wyjścia... muszę tylko iść do przodu, muszę cię uratować, żeby nie wiem co... bo kocham cię, więc zrobię wszystko, żeby cię uratować..." mamrotał głos jednostajnym szeptem i Neji już nie wiedział, czy Rock to Rock, czy może Naruto, albo Tsunade. Wszystko działo się jak na zwolnionym tempie, jak w jakimś gorączkowym śnie. Rzeczy nierealne, sny i wspomnienia stawały się niemal dotykalne, a rzeczywistość materialna, okazywał się wątła jak pajęczyna, schwytana w dłoń. Mamrotanie było jednak prawdziwe, Neji to czuł, tylko nie potrafił wskazać, kto kogo kocha. Pośród pustynnej spiekoty, poparzonych, ogorzałych policzków, pękającej na ustach skóry, zniszczonych, szorstkich dłoni Lee, jego szerokich, umięśnionych pleców, na których Neji spędzał swoją ostatnią podróż, Hyuuga nie był w stanie określić czy to on mamrocze, czy Rock. A może to był ktoś trzeci, kto bezlitośnie wypowiadał ich niespełnione marzenie, żeby kogoś kochać, tak zwyczajnie, po prostu, i żeby ta świadomość dodawała im sił. Przed śmiercią.

"My nie umrzemy!" wrzasnął nagle Lee, upadając na kolana i zrzucając gwałtownie z pleców Nejiego, który bezwładnie zsunął się po nich i wylądował na parzącym, rozgrzanym niemożliwie piachu. "Więc nie mów już więcej takich głupot!"

Przez chwilę panowała świdrująca uszy cisza, przerywana jedynie nikłymi, słabymi podmuchami południowego wiatru. Hyuuga ostatkiem sił zwrócił twarz w kierunku Rocka i położył mu dłoń na udzie.

"Więc przestań mówić, że mnie kochasz... i że mnie przez to uratujesz... bo to nieprawda..."

Krótki błysk przerażenia w brązowych oczkach Lee, potem już tylko matowe, bezbarwne milczenie. I ramiona, które owinęły się dookoła Hyuugi mocnym, karcącym chwytem. Neji zamknął oczy, gdy te ramiona, uparte, poranione, poparzone pustynnym słońcem, uniosły go i zarzuciły na znajome aż do bólu plecy.

Rock już się więcej nie odzywał, nie na głos w każdym razie. Neji czuł, jak Lee wewnętrznie nadał powtarza swoją małą mantrę, zaklinającą świat, pustynię, śmierć. Słyszał ją, gdzieś w głowie, odbijającą się pomiędzy pieczęcią Węża a Uwolnionych Ptaków. I miał chęć płakać, ale nigdy nie był dobry w okazywaniu swojego żalu czy smutku, a może po prostu w jego ciele nie było już żadnej zbędnej wody na łzy.

Obudził się, gdy nad pustynnym, przepalonym słońcem krajobrazem, zapadła już noc. Zimno skubało obrzeża jego świadomości, ale był zbyt zdrętwiały i obolały, żeby zareagować. Rock zareagował za niego, przygarnął go do siebie, objął, usadowił w znajomym miejscu pomiędzy zgiętym kolanem a piersią, przygarniając do swojego ciepła. Neji nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek był bliżej drugiego człowieka niż właśnie wtedy, zamknięty pomiędzy kończynami Lee, z głową wypełnioną jego upartymi myślami/mantrami.

"Uratuję cię z pewnością... bo jesteś moim przyjacielem... bo cię kocham..."

Neji patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem jak jego własna ręka wyciąga się do unoszącej się nad nim twarzy o wyrazistych rysach, mocnych brwiach i zwykle wygiętych w uśmiechu, a teraz zaciętych boleśnie ustach. Lee drgnął, gdy Hyuuga przesunął palcami po jego policzku, czole, szyi a potem... a potem zrozumiał. Neji obserwował spod przymkniętych powiek jak Rock waha się, jak nie wie, co zrobić, chociaż instynktownie zaczyna wyczuwać, że coś zrobić należy.

"Będzie ci łatwiej... jeśli zamkniesz oczy..." wychrypiał cicho Hyuuga a jego dłoń osunęła się bezwładnie po piersi Rocka. Nawet tak mały gest wyczerpywał go krańcowo, unieruchamiał, odsłaniał. Lee ujął dłoń Nejiego i ułożył ją ostrożnie na swoim ramieniu a potem pochylił się nad Hyuugą i przyłożył usta do jego ust.

A jednak zamknął oczy, pomyślał z małą satysfakcją Neji i oddał się całkowicie ciepłemu, wilgotnemu uczuciu, promieniującemu przyjemnymi, łagodnymi falami z miejsca, w których stykały się ich wargi. To był całkiem inny pocałunek niż ten wcześniejszy, gdy Rock próbował zakneblować go, żeby okrzykiem bólu nie zdradził ich pozycji. Ten zamiast desperacji i gniewu, zawierał w sobie ciche, refleksyjne zdecydowanie, spokojne i przemyślane. Skierowane na eksplorację, odczuwanie i pospieszne zapamiętywanie w celu wytworzenia wspomnienia. Neji uśmiechnął się prosto w usta Lee. Takich wspomnień chciał dla Rocka, i nagle, właśnie teraz, pośrodku pustyni, z groźbą powolnej, okrutnej śmierci wiszącą im nad głowami, odkrył, że ma pragnienie takie wspomnienia tworzyć razem z Lee.

Lee powoli odsunął się od Nejiego i oparł policzek o jego skroń, pocierając nim miarowo o zlepione piaskiem, skołtunione włosy Hyuugi. Patrzył gdzieś w bok, w pogrążoną w pustynnej, chłodnej pustce dal.

"Neji... widzę światła... tam... od północy... widzę. Ty też je... widzisz?" szepnął Rock, i uniósł się na tyle, żeby dać Hyuudze możliwość spojrzenia we wspomnianym kierunku. Neji zmrużył oczy, ale nie był już w stanie aktywować byakuganu.

Światła były prawdziwe, i zbliżały się do nich szybko. Nie wiadomo było tylko, czy niosą je wrogowie czy sprzymierzeńcy. Ból zatętnił obrzydliwie w głowie Nejiego, gdy Rock zmusił go do przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej i sam dźwignął się na kolana. Brązowe, podkrążone, zmatowiałe od słońca oczy w skupieniu śledziły ruch świateł.

"Jeśli to Orochimaru... poddaj się, Neji... w ten sposób przeżyjesz..." zaczął Rock, podnosząc się z ziemi, ale Hyuuga złapał go ostatkiem sił za ramię, unieruchamiając na jedną, krótką chwilę. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy a potem Neji puścił rękaw Lee i opadł z bezgłośnym westchnieniem na szorstki, pustynny piasek. Jeżeli błądzące po pustyni światła należały do drużyny Węża, Rock umrze pierwszy a Hyuuga dołączy do niego, gdy tylko Orochimaru wykorzysta jego ciało do swoich małych, żmijowatych planów. Obaj to wiedzieli, a mimo to, gdy Neji patrzył, jak Lee rusza na spotkanie z nadciągającymi światłami, Hyuuga nie mógł z siebie wydusić słowa. Leżał tylko, jak kukiełka, której podcięto sznurki, z zapierającą dech w piersiach pustką w głowie i uczuciem czegoś mokrego, spływającego mu po policzku.

Chyba stracił ponownie przytomność, a może w ogóle przez całą tą pustynną wędrówkę nie odzyskiwał jej wcale, tylko zanurzony w majakach, śnił swoje chore, pokręcone koszmary. Tak czy owak następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, były cztery pary krzepkich ramion ładujących go na nosze i zawrót głowy, taki, że miał wrażenie, że jego mózg robi w czaszce potrójne salta z przerzutkami.

"Jego czoło!"

"Szybko, skontaktujcie się z Kazekage! I z Hokage! Migiem!"

"Orochimaru! Ta pieczęć aż tryska jego czakrą... Potworność! Wysięk na całej głowie, skronie... Dawajcie go tutaj, a żywo!"

"I sami przeszli całe południowe wybrzeże?! Całą Wysuszoną Nieckę? Na piechotę? To niemożliwe!"

"Nikt jeszcze nie przedostał się w ten sposób przez tą część pustyni!..."

"Cisza! Skupić się! Ładujcie Rocka do samochodu, wygląda jak śmierć wcielona! A tym tutaj ja się zajmę..."

"Hokage zawiadomiona... Kazekage już w drodze... Mam nadzieję, że Hyuuga przeżyje... ten wysięk, okropne..."

"Tylko mi tu nie mdleć! I nie trząść noszami, widzicie, że cierpi... Jeszcze tego brakuje, żeby go na odległość Orochimaru ukatrupił..."

"Lee, zostaw kolegę! Chodź tutaj, tak, spokojnie... Rock! Tędy! Zaopiekujemy się Hyuugą najlepiej jak potrafimy, nie bój nic!”

Światła były teraz ekstremalnie blisko, pochylając się nad nim, drżąc dookoła niego, oświetlając jakąś drogę. Znajoma drogę. Sunagakure i jej szare, kamienne domy, centralny szpital Piasku, kwadratowe, brzydkie budynki intensywnej terapii. Byli w domu, światła nie należały do Orochimaru, zdołali uciec Wężowi. Hyuuga walczył z ogarniającą o sennością, spychającą go coraz bardziej w głąb moherowej, gęsto plecionej ciemności leków przeciwbólowych. Ktoś robił mu zastrzyk, ktoś aktywował technikę uzdrawiającą, ktoś rozcinał poplamioną krwią kurtkę i spodnie, wyłuskując go wprawnie z ubrania. Podetknięto mu do ust szklankę i zmuszono do wypicia czegoś o ostrym, gorzkim smaku, po którym miał chęć przewrócić się na nice, taki był mocny.

"Mieli szczęście."

"Nie. Po prostu byli silni."

Neji zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do wielkiej lampy, wiszącej nad stołem chirurgicznym. Nie byli silni, to Rock był silny, Rock go kochał. I właśnie dlatego zdołali się uratować, przejść przez pustynię, uniknąć zasadzek Orochimaru. Z tą myślą, pełną niewypowiadalnego spokoju i pogodzenia, Hyuuga puścił się resztek przytomności, których przez ostanie dni tak kurczowo się trzymał.

 

//////////////////////////////////////

 

Szedł przez długi, ciemny tunel i dopiero po dłuższym czasie przypomniał sobie, że tak opisywano zwykle śmierć kliniczną. Jako podróż w głąb tunelu, na końcu którego jaśniało światło. Neji zmrużył oczy, on także dostrzegał w oddali wylot tego mrocznego korytarza. Tylko, gdy już do niego doszedł, w promieniach światła nie stanął ani Bóg, ani żaden anioł, czy kreator, tylko wysoka, mocna figura, która przysunęła się do niego i podwinęła mu rękaw.

"A więc już się obudziłeś, Neji." odezwała się Tsunade, pochylając się nad Hyuugą i wstrząsając fiolką, którą osadziła w strzykawce. "Już żeśmy się bali, że z tego nie wyjdziesz."

"...gdzie?"" nie mógł mówić, głos zatykał mu gardło, drażnił i drapał. Tsunade zrobiła mu zastrzyk, nie pomna na jego duszący kaszel, po czym poprawiła mu poduszkę, pomagając usiąść.

"Jesteś w szpitalu w Sunagakure. Gaara jest bezpieczny, Orochimaru wycofa się z powrotem do Dźwięku, choć sprawa nie jest jeszcze do końca rozwiązana. Spałeś pięć dni, Hyuuga. Pięć dni ja, Jiraiya i cały sztab specjalistów od pieczęci z Piasku, zdejmowaliśmy ci z czoła to świństwo, którym zainfekował cię Orochimaru. Pięć dni Rock Lee demoluje poczekalnię i wydeptuje ścieżki w linoleum." Tsunade przysiadła na krawędzi łóżka i zmęczonym gestem potarła czoło, uśmiechając się lekko. "Dobrze, że już jesteś z powrotem, Neji."

Z powrotem. Neji zamknął oczy, pozwalając Tsunade w spokoju wykonać kolejną serię zastrzyków. Cała przeprawa przez pustynię, przez przeżarte słońcem piaski, bez wody, na plecach słaniającego się, rannego Rocka, wydawała się jakimś snem. I nie wiedział nawet ile czasu ów koszmar trwał. Wyciągnął z trudem rękę, żeby dotknąć czoła, ale natrafił jedynie na grubą warstwę szorstkich bandaży, ciasno owijających mu skroń.

"Nie radzę jeszcze tego dotykać." ostrzegła Tsunade, zakładając jakąś lśniącą zielonawym światłem technikę tuż nad piersią Nejiego. "Twoje czoło było jednym wielkim zgorzelem, gdy drużyna strażników Sunagakure was znalazła. Pieczęć Uwięzionych Ptaków jest do połowy spalona przez pieczęć Orochimaru, którą szczęśliwie zdołałam jakimś cudem z ciebie zdjąć. Gdybyś miał ją na sobie jeszcze parę godzin, byłoby po tobie. Zgorzel formował już wysięki, infekując całą górną cześć twojego ciała. Jeśli Wąż by cię nie dobił, jego pieczęć z pewnością tego by właśnie dokonała."

Neji widywał w swojej karierze shinobi pieczęcie, które wyżerały ludziom głowy, mięśnie, skórę, aż do kości. Widział też takie, które z opóźnionym działaniem, rozbrajały delikwenta od środka, powoli, zakażając najpierw miejsce infekcji, a potem wysiękami rozprzestrzeniając się po całym ciele. Mgliście pamiętał, że widok poczerniałych zgorzeli, nabrzmiałych, podeszłych ropą, wyciągających sine żyłki w kierunku zdrowych części organizmu, był obrzydliwy. Pamiętał też troskliwe dłonie Rocka, które nieustannie przecierały Hyuudze czoło, dotykały go, koiły chłodnym dotykiem.

Pamiętał pocałunek. I zrobiło mu się głupio, bo w jakiś całkiem nielogiczny sposób wciąż wierzył, że nawet pomimo pieczęci Orochimaru, tam na pustyni, wycieńczony i obolały, wciąż był kimś, kogo zwykło się określać przystojnym. Jakby osoba na wpół martwa, bezwładna, brudna, zeschła na wiór z braku wody, z czołem pokrytym podskórnymi wysiękami, mogła być w jakikolwiek sposób atrakcyjna.

"Co... z Lee?" odchrząknął Neji, odganiając sennie pokręcone myśli na temat tego całkowicie wyjętego z linearności wydarzeń czasu na pustyni.

Tsunade prychnęła a technika uzdrawiająca błysnęła w jej dłoniach zielonymi iskrami, jej ciepło rozlało się po brzuchu Hyuugi przyjemnym, rozluźniającym dotykiem.

"Lee, głuptak jeden otworzył wszystkie bramy meridianowe. To, że tą całą wariacką akcję przeżył, jest jedynie przypadkiem, bo zaraz potem wykonał technikę Feniksa. Tą, którą przez tyle lat opracowywał Maito." Tsunade założyła nogę na nogę a jej technika zaswędziała Nejiego pomiędzy udami, tak, że aż drgnął. Hokage uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i odrobinę złośliwie, po czym przesunęła swoje ninjitsu nieco wyżej, po lędźwiach Hyuugi. "Feniks, którego jakimś cudem Lee zdołał wykonać, wyrównał zaburzony po technice Lotosu przepływ czakry i to właściwie uratowało Rocka. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że Maito może zmajstrować tak groźną, jednocześnie tak skomplikowaną technikę kompensującą straconą energię. Południowe krańce pustyni, które teraz patroluje Gaara, są całe przeorane. Wasza walka z Orochimaru musiała być naprawdę spektakularna."

Neji z zamkniętymi oczyma absorbował słowa Tsunade. Tak, stawili czoła Wężowi, to, że jeszcze żyli było naprawdę przypadkiem. Wymknęli się z dobrze przemyślanej zasadzki i ranni, niezdolni do walki, zdołali przebrnąć pustynię, ciągnącą się dookoła Sunagakure nie wykryci przez patrole Orochimaru. Mieli szczęście. A właściwie mieli siebie nawzajem, a to było dużo więcej niż jakiś tam zwykły fart. Wspomnienie dwóch pocałunków z Lee wypłynęło z głębi splątanych myśli Hyuugi jak mała, złota rybka na powierzchnię mętnej sadzawki. Nie wiedział, co z nim zrobić, nie wiedział, czy w ogóle coś z nim robić. Może to wszystko było jedynie częścią kolejnego majaku, który umysł Nejiego wyprodukował podczas męczarni pod wpływem pieczęci Węża...

"Neji." odezwała się nagle poważnym głosem Tsunade, pochylając się nad Hyuuga i zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. "To nie był sen. Jeżeli zachowanie Lee jest tutaj jakimś miernikiem, oczywiście. Widzisz, Zielona Bestia z Konoha od pięciu dni waruje przy tych tam drzwiach, mamrocząc sama do siebie coś o pocałunkach, nie tak znowu strasznej homoseksualności i rozmyślaniu, czy powinien zaprosić na randkę czy od razu zaproponować seks. Jeśli to ma być sen, to albo obudź z niego Rocka, albo resztę personelu medycznego Sunagakure, która boi się już tym korytarzem przechodzić."

Neji zagapił się inteligentnie w brązowe, zmrużone zabawnie oczy Tsunade a z ust umknęło mu nikłe westchnienie.

"Och."

Tsunade błysnęła uśmiechem, zakończyła z trzaskiem swoją technikę medyczną i poklepała Nejiego przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

"A tak. Och. I powinieneś coś z tym zrobić, zanim mieszkańcy Sunagakure uznają Konoha za gniazdo szaleństwa i uciśnionych seksualności." mruknęła hokage i wstała z łóżka, rozprostowując zdrętwiałe ramiona. "Idę, podobno Orochimaru zdołał umknąć z powrotem do Dźwięku, ale w trakcie przebijania się przez straże Piasku, zranił Kankuro. Ta cała Reiko nachodzi mnie teraz non stop, nie da żyć, dopóki tego jej lalkarza nie zobaczę. No, to do zobaczenia, Hyuuga."

Gdy tylko za hokage zamknęły się drzwi, Neji usłyszał odgłosy gwałtownej rozmowy, podniesiony ton Tsunade i coś, co mogłoby być sfrustrowanym wrzaskiem Rocka. Chwilę później do białego, szpitalnego pokoiku wtoczył się Lee, zabandażowany grubo na piersi i głowie, w swoim zwyczajowym, zielonym uniformie.

Widok przyjaciela, który nadludzkim wysiłkiem doniósł go do Sunagakure, ocalił, wyrwał z rąk Orochimaru, sprawił, że Neji przez dobre parę minut stracił głos. Jedyne, co słyszał to bicie swojego nagle pobudzonego serca, usiłującego połamać mu zebra i wyskoczyć zza nich, rozpruwając wszystkie opatrunki i bandaże.

Nigdy nie był dobry w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć wprost, zawsze uważając, że droga niedopowiedzeń i metafor, jest bardziej godna, wygodna i bezpieczniejsza. Szczególnie w związkach, w sferze, w której nigdy nie czuł się do końca swobodnie, nigdy nie był do końca sobą. Tylko, że z Lee Neji zawsze był sobą, i dopiero teraz zauważył tą małą prawidłowość. Jedynie z Rockiem Hyuuga był od początku do końca szczery, we wszystkim, od ustalania, kto robi pranie, po dyskusje natury erotycznej.

Zanim zdołał sformułować jakieś logiczne zdanie, coś o przywiązaniu i podziękowaniach, Lee już siadał obok niego na łóżku i pociągał go w długi, mocny uścisk. Znajome ramiona, które przeniosły go przez niemal całą Wysuszoną Nieckę, jedyny całkowicie pozbawiony wody fragment pustyni w Piasku, teraz owinęły się Nejiemu dookoła piersi, pleców i znieruchomiały tak, silne, zdecydowane, zdeterminowane.

"Lee... " szepnął Neji, opierając głowę na ramieniu Rocka i wzdychając głęboko. "Tylko mi nie mów, że mnie kochasz. Tak znienacka, bezpośrednio... to peszące..."

"Dobrze, nie powiem." zgodził się łatwo Lee a Hyuuga poczuł, jak Rock rozluźnia się i dopasowuje do niego, jak zaczynają oddychać w tym samym, przyśpieszonym nieco, ale mimo wszystko spokojnym rytmie. "Ale wiesz, że to prawda, tak? Odkryłem to dość niedawno, i myślę, że jeśli w grę wchodzi twoja osoba jestem nie tylko gejem, ale i nadwrażliwym zazdrośnikiem."

Neji zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, ale gdy głuche echo bólu odezwało mu się w czole, przestał i tylko wtopił się w uścisk Lee, pozwalając, by duża, chropowata dłoń, pokryta zranieniami i szyciami, pogładziła go po włosach, po karku, szyi. Łatwość, z jaką Neji wpuszczał do swojej przestrzeni prywatnej Lee, była nieco niepokojąca, ale nie miał siły dalej nad tym rozmyślać. Gdy Rock zaczął wpatrywać się skoncentrowanym wzrokiem w jego usta, Hyuuga uśmiechnął się jedynie i zamknął oczy, ułatwiając Zielonej Bestii z Konoha zbliżenie się do jego twarzy.

Pocałunek był nieśmiały, delikatny, całkiem niewinny i był jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakie się w życiu Hyuugi Nejiego zdarzyły. Potem było nawet lepiej, bo prosty kontakt ust przeszedł płynnie w namiętne, zachłanne, metodyczne pożeranie przez Rocka twarzy i szyi Nejiego. Pocałunek niewinny miał swoje dobre strony, ale w porównaniu do pocałunku chcę-cię-uczynić-swoim-i-pozwól-mi-na-to, nie miał szans. Lee szybko się uczył, i wyglądało na to, że wewnątrz ust Nejiego czuje się jak u siebie, swobodnie, pewnie, spokojnie. Hyuuga poddawał się roznamiętnionym zapałom Rocka, przyjmując go ze wszystkim, co niosła ze sobą Bestia z Konoha, od lęku, że nie zdoła uratować przyjaciela, po ulgę, że jednak tego dokonał, i silne pragnienie obrony, posiadania, kochania.

Pierwszy raz nie miał chęci uciekać przed tak nagle, bezpardonowo obnażonym uczuciem. Pierwszy raz czuł się na miejscu, razem z całym bagażem lęków, niepewności i chęci młodzieńczego poznawania nowości, promieniującymi z Lee. Neji otworzył szerzej usta, pozwalając Rockowi na lepszą eksplorację ich wnętrza i ignorując nagłe gorąco, które obudziło mu się gdzieś w dole brzucha i teraz świdrowało małym, parzącym uczuciem.

Lee odsunął się od Nejiego w końcu, zdyszany, poczerwieniały na policzkach, z rozszerzonymi ze wzruszenia oczyma i komentarzem na temat płomiennego ducha młodości już gotowym do sformułowania. Hyuuga uśmiechnął się krzywo i położył na ustach Rocka dłoń, skutecznie kneblując go na chwilę.

"Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jeszcze raz wytniesz taki numer jak z wszystkimi otwartymi bramami i całkowitą techniką Lotosu, a osobiście dopilnuję, żeby oddelegowano cię do Konoha i ograniczono kompetencje. Nie chcę, żebyś... " słowa zatknęły się w gardle Hyuugi, na wspomnienie pustynnej przeprawy, w której nieomal zginęli, w której nieomal stracił swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Neji zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. "Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś, Lee."

Mocna dłoń Rocka uniosła się i powoli ułożyła na zabandażowanym czole Hyuugi, w miejscu, które jeszcze niedawno było polem walki pieczęci Węża i Uwięzionych Ptaków.  
"Wiesz, że teraz będę się o ciebie bał jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj? I że nie będę dobrze znosił twoich pojedynczych misji? Chyba poproszę Gaarę, żeby od tej pory dawał nam jedynie zadania razem." zaczął gadać Lee, ale Neji jedynie potrząsnął głową i pogładził wierzchem dłoni brązowy, opalony, krągły policzek.

"Nic takiego nie zrobisz, Rock."

"Racja, nic takiego nie zrobię, bo wiem, że byś mnie zatłukł, gdybym tylko podważył twoje kompetencje jako shinobi. Ale tylko tak, żebyś wiedział..." Lee uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszenie i cmoknął Nejiego kolejno w nos, skroń i usta. "... że cię kocham."

Neji przewrócił oczyma i zmarszczył brwi w udawanej wściekłości, a okrągła twarz Rocka na moment stała się naburmuszona, jak lico skarconego niesprawiedliwie dziecka.

"Wiedziałem, że mi to w końcu powiesz."

"Czy to aż takie złe?" zapytał cicho Lee, układając się wygodniej na szpitalnym łóżku i zarzucając udo na biodra Hyuugi. Neji położył na tym udzie rękę i ścisnął je ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś tak spontanicznie wyegzekwował od niego aż tak zuchwałą, bezpardonową bliskość.

"Nie, to nie jest złe..." zaczął tłumaczyć, ale Lee wetknął mu tylko zimny nos we włosy i ugryzł lekko w policzek.

"To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli wypróbować w praktyce te wszystkie określenia slangowe, które mi przez ostatnie miesiące tłumaczyłeś. To znaczy, kiedy już wyzdrowiejesz oczywiście. Obrębianie, kiszenie ogóra... chcę z tobą wypróbować wszystko. Nawet minetę."

Neji westchnął czując jak wszystkie erotyczne czynności świata, łącznie z kiszeniami, obrębianiami i marszczeniami, zwalają mi się na głowę i zaczynają najpierw powoli, a potem coraz szybciej, tańczyć kankana na resztkach jego silnej woli. Opadł bezsilnie na poduszki, usiłując wygnać z umysłu obraz Lee, rozebranego, leżącego na sofie z butelką olejku do opalania w ręce.

"Co jest? Coś cię boli? Zaraz zawołam Tsunade..." Rock wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać, ale Neji przytrzymał go odrobinę za mocno.

"Nie... nic... Tylko mineta odpada, bo nie mamy odpowiedniego oprzyrządowania. Nie jesteśmy kobietami." objaśnił powoli Hyuuga i odkrył, że nawet nie zaczerwienił się na policzkach. Widocznie rozmowy z Lee na tematy erotyczne, nadwątliły jego poczucie wstydu i moralności, a może najzwyczajniej w świecie ufali sobie bardziej niż przeciętni kochankowie.

"OK." skinął głową Rock, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej do Nejiego i chuchając mu delikatnie w szyję. "Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż wyjdziesz ze szpitala. To obrębianie brzmiało ciekawie, no i generalnie seks analny..."

Neji zakneblował ponownie usta Lee i uśmiechnął się do zaglądającej właśnie do pokoju pielęgniarki, która zagapiła się na całą scenę i szybko wycofała się bez jednego nawet słowa. Hyuuga z westchnieniem opadł na posłanie, klepiąc mocno udo Rocka, wciąż zarzucone mu na biodra.

"Teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą. Za jakieś pół godziny tajemnica przestanie być tajemnicą, wiec w sumie nie musimy czekać aż wyjdę ze szpitala tylko zacząć już teraz." Neji niemal zaśmiał się na głos, gdy twarz Rocka zajaśniała prawdziwym, niekłamanym szczęściem. "Żartuję, głuptaku. Cały jestem połamany a ty też nie jesteś u szczytu formy. Czekamy co najmniej dwa tygodnie."

Lee zmierzch wyraźnie na takie stwierdzenie, ale szybko rozpogodził się ponownie i przylgnął do Hyuugi, całując go lekko w usta.

"Dobra, ale kto będzie na górze?"

Neji dogonił odsuwające się już od niego usta Rocka i także pocałował je miękko.

"To się, kochany druhu mojej płomiennej młodości, obaczy."

 

End

 

By Homoviator 03/2006

Jeszcze jeden, końcowy rozdział *zasyczało słowo "seks" XD Neji i Lee nie darowaliby mi, gdybym nie napisał przynajmniej jednej sceny erotycznej z nimi ^_^;


	7. Gody

Gody

 

Roz.7

 

 

Gdyby Neji wiedział, ile przyjemności wspólnego życia omijało go do tej pory, już dawno zarzuciłby sieci na Rocka Lee i wiódł żywot człowieka poczciwego, otoczonego codzienną, delikatną atencją i całowanego, ilekroć Zielona Bestia z Konoha przypomniała sobie coś, co ją rozczulało. A rozczulało ją wiele. Mała potyczka z Orochimaru była jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Hyuuga za każdym razem, kiedy Rock przeszedł koło niego i albo zachwycił się niesfornym kosmykiem jego włosów, zawiniętym niepokornie pod kołnierzem, albo jakimś innym detalem, dostawał swój bezwarunkowy i bezinteresowny kawałek czułości. Nawiasem mówiąc, zdarzało się to Lee niemal cały czas. Z początku Neji z męczeńską miną przyjmował te oznaki wylewności i typowej, rockowej, nieokiełznanej czułości, a po jakiś czterech dniach przyzwyczaił się do nich całkowicie. I był zadziwiony i przerażony łatwością, z jaką zaakceptował te wszystkie zawstydzające oznaki przywiązania, którymi bombardował go Lee.

Miesiąc po ataku Orochimaru, Lee i Neji wrócili do wykonywania misji. Gaara, chyba uprzedzony przez Tsunade, faktycznie dawał im misje wspólne. Hyuuga wątpił, żeby zażyczył sobie tego Rock. Lee zawsze zbyt szanował odrębność i niezawisłość kolegi, przejawiało się to dziwacznie, na przykład w poszanowaniu wolności, jednocześnie bezpardonowym wkraczaniu w jego przestrzenie bardziej niż prywatne.

Chwila, w której Neji nie będzie w stanie pohamować napadnięcia Rocka i ukryć, że intencją ataku jest seks, zbliżała się powoli, ale nieuchronnie. Rock, skonany po treningach i misjach, wpełzał do łóżka, uprzednio cmokając Nejiego na dobranoc, a Neji obserwował go jeszcze długo w noc, uspokajając swoje małe pragnienia erotyczne obserwacją rybek. Jakkolwiek akwarium było idealnym relaksem dla skołowanych nerwów, pożądania nie było w stanie wygłuszyć.

Gdy Hyuuga przyszedł z kolejnej sesji w szpitalu Sunagakure, podczas której kunoichi skrzętnie badały, czy pieczęć Węża goi się prawidłowo i nie stwarza już zagrożenia dla życia, zastał dość dziwny widok. Przez moment wpatrywał się nieco osłupiałym wzrokiem na skądinąd znany i lubiany dywan, leżący przy sofie.

"Cześć." powiedział radośnie Lee, rozkładając na podłodze ich wspólnego salonu, pomiędzy ich łóżkami, futon i zaścielając go pedantycznie. Neji obrzucił cały pokój bacznym spojrzeniem, ale innych anomalii poza tradycyjnym łożem godowym, jakich używali nowożeńcy w jego klanie, nie zauważył. Gdy podniósł głowę, Lee już stał naprzeciwko niego, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na zaróżowionej ładnie twarzy i małą, celofanową torebką, którą trzymał w wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni.

Żeby nie było wątpliwości zawartość torebki stanowiły dwie prezerwatywy i tubka czegoś, co przypominało lubrykant o zapachu lawendowym.

Neji przełknął głośno.

Wiedział, że ten moment nastąpi, ale liczył na to, że będzie to niewyreżyserowane, samoistne i spontaniczne. Po prostu pewnego dnia, podczas przytulania czy całowania, czy oprawiania ryb na piątkowy obiad, cholera jasna, dojdą z Lee do wniosku, że dzisiaj. Nie spodziewał się, że Rock podejdzie do całej sprawy jak profesjonalna swatka, z pokolenia na pokolenia łącząca w pary małżeństwa klanów o specjalnych zdolnościach.

"Skąd to masz?" wykrztusił w końcu Neji, wskazując stopą na rozłożony futon, zaścielony dokładnie tak jak to mieli w przepisach klanu Hyuuga, z kołdrą na trzy i prześcieradłem wykrochmalonym tak, że można było o nie połamać palce.

Lee pokiwał głową i zmierzył go głębokim, wzruszonym, nieco rozbawionym wzrokiem. Ubrany był w swój domowy szlafrok frotte i papucie z mordkami jakiegoś animowanego, bajkowego potwora, które w ramach żartu sprezentował mu Hyuuga, a które Rock z właściwym sobie uporem i werwą, zaanektował i straszył nimi sąsiadów. Odziany swobodnie, po domowemu Rock, nie pasował do sztywnego rytuału, z którym wiązał się nieuchronnie futon i implikowane przez niego znaczenia.

"Neji, nie denerwuj się. Chciałem, żeby wszystko było idealnie, więc zadzwoniłem do Hinaty." objaśnił pogodnie Lee, pociągając wciąż osłupiałego Nejiego w stronę sofy i zmuszając go lekkim pchnięciem do zajęcia na miej miejsca. "Hinata potrafi świetnie wytłumaczyć, jak zaścielić tego typu posłania. Pół godziny i już wszystko wiedziałem o waszych klanowych obyczajach godowych!"

Tylko po co ci one? chciał wrzasnąć Neji, ale powstrzymał się, widząc coraz bardziej zmieszaną i zaniepokojoną minę Lee. To nie była wina Rocka, że poruszył przez przypadek coś, co Hyuuga wolał pozostawić nietkniętym. W sumie Zielona Bestia nie chciała źle, starała się bardzo, skąd mogła wiedzieć, że Neji już prędzej wolał odbyć ich pierwszy seks na sofie, niż w wykrochmalonym do bólu, klanowym kokonie.

"Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?" zapytał powoli Neji, oczyszczając swój głos ze zdenerwowania i niecierpliwości. Widział już na szerokiej, szczerej twarzy Lee oczekiwanie na krytykę i atak, jakby Hyuuga potrafił kiedykolwiek zastosować je na serio na swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Teraz należało być ostrożnym i czujnym, w końcu to był Rock, niezależnie od tradycyjnego futonu, sprawy potoczą się we właściwym kierunku właściwym tempem. Bo to był Rock, a Rocka Neji kochał jak nikogo w swoim poświęconym walce z przeznaczeniem życiu.

"A bez powodu." odpowiedział nerwowo Lee, wykonując nieskoordynowany ruch ręką. "Tylko, że minął już okrągły rok od naszego przybycia do Sunagakure, i okrągły miesiąc od naszej potyczki z Orochimaru..."

Nie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, co tam jeszcze okrągłego napatoczyło się i dostarczyło Lee pretekstu, Neji zbliżył się do Rocka i powoli przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie pocałował go, odczekał, aż uwaga Lee będzie niepodzielnie skupiona na nim. Był na to dość prosty sposób, starczyło Zieloną Bestię z Konoha przytulić i zapatrzyć się sugestywnie w jej gadające, wiecznie otwarte usta. Hyuuga poczynił to odkrycie niedawno, całkiem przez przypadek i teraz wykorzystywał je bezlitośnie, ucinając wszelkie wymówki i nerwowe gesty Lee, który zamarł w bezruchu, jak sarna zapatrzona w światła nadjeżdżającego tira.

Neji uśmiechnął się lekko i złożył na otwartych ustach Rocka niewinny, prosty pocałunek. W brzuchu obudziło mu się ciepłe, wirujące uczucie, które całkowicie rozproszyło niewesołe myśli, związane z tradycyjnymi godami klanowymi. Lee zadrżał w ramionach Nejiego, gdy ten przesunął wargami po jego policzku i skroni. Cały Rock, najpierw przygotuje wszystko, zaplanuje, posprząta, nauczy się nawet ścielić łóżko na wzór rytuałów małżeńskich rodu Hyuuga, a potem dostanie pietra, przerazi się i zacznie kombinować, jak się wycofać. Zawsze tak było, z pierwszą randką Lee, i generalnie z rzeczami, które Zielona Bestia z Konoha wykonywała po raz pierwszy i miała możliwość bezpiecznego wycofania się. Neji zwykle stanowił dla Lee katalizator, w kluczowym momencie popychał przyjaciela w odpowiednią stronę, przełamując jego niepewność, czasami lenistwo i zasiedzenie w spokojnym ciepełku ustawionego już, idącego równym trybem życia.

Teraz nie było inaczej. Skoro już Rock zdobył się na taki trud, należało rzecz doprowadzić do końca. Neji nie wspominał o tym, ale sam zaczął już na tym tle rozwijać pewną małą, ale uporczywą frustrację. Od kiedy wrócili ze szpitala, po tym zamieszaniu z Orochimaru, Lee zachowywał się względem nieco jak pełnoprawny kochanek. To trochę obnażyło małą obłudę, do której przywykli i w której żyło im się całkiem przyjemnie, nagle okazało się, że wiele ich codziennych, zwykłych zachowań wcale nie było tak niewinnie zwykłymi czynnościami, za jakie je brali, czy raczej udawali, że je biorą. Ukochanie zapachu szamponu Hyuugi i talku, które rozwinął w monstrualnej formie Rock, tłumaczyło jego zamiłowanie do prania w tym samym stopniu, w jakim eksponowało Nejiego, z zadowoleniem patrzącego na wyłażącego spod prysznica Rocka, odzianego w sam ręcznik i proszącego go o pomoc w zabandażowaniu jakiejś mało istotnej rany.

Ich codzienne zachowania okraszone były przyjemnymi przerywnikami, których wcześniej, chyba przez samo jedynie niedopatrzenie, nie było. I tak Lee potrafił znienacka podejść Hyuugę od tyłu i całując go w kark sprawić, że wywracał całą dopiero co napełnioną maszynkę do kawy, a Neji bez pruderii składał na czole Rocka cmoknięcie na dobranoc. Cmoknięcie zwykle prowadziło do dłuższego, zdecydowanie nacechowanego erotycznie pocałunku, co do którego Lee upewnił się, że jest pocałunkiem francuskim, po czym opanował go w stopniu bardziej niż zadowalającym. Wszystko prowadziło do tej chwili, do momentu, w którym wylądują razem w tej samej pościeli i wypraktykują przynajmniej część czynności, o których nazwy z takim zainteresowaniem pytał Rock.

Neji nie przypuszczał jedynie, że w całą inicjację zaangażowany będzie tradycyjny futon. To było jak ceremonia zaślubin, jak coś poważnego, przed czym nie umiał się ani bronić ani przeciwstawiać. Intencja była jasna, zbyt jasna. Rock ofiarowywał siebie a Neji nie był przekonany, czy mu się to podoba. Jakkolwiek sama myśl była podniecająca, jednocześnie nieco przerażała odpowiedzialnością, która na siebie brał. Może dlatego właśnie wolał sofę, nie była tak obciążona całym godowym sztafażem, stanowiła jedynie zwyczajne miejsce do uprawiania zwyczajnego seksu.

Był głupi, jeżeli myślał, że seks z Lee mógłby być sprawą zwyczajną.

Rock odsunął się od Nejiego, przerywając coraz bardziej namiętny pocałunek i rzucił się w stronę łazienki, niemal gubiąc jednego ze swoich śmiesznych kapci.

"Zaraz wracam! Nie idź nigdzie!"

Neji przewrócił oczyma i usiadł na krawędzi futonu, zdejmując sandały i skarpety, i rozluźniając zapięcia koszuli. Jakby mógł w takim momencie gdziekolwiek odejść, podniecony, podekscytowany i gotowy na staranowanie swojego partnera seksualnego in spe, nawet na tym przeklętym, tradycyjnym posłaniu.

Lee wychynął z łazienki parę minut później, odziany w luźne, jasnozielone kimono. Szybkimi, małymi krokami podbiegł do futonu i wsunął się pod jego złożone pedantycznie przykrycia, zamierając w bezruchu. Neji zagapił się na jego nieco zwichrzoną głowę, jedyny element Lee, który wystawał zza nakrochmalonych na amen piernatów. Właśnie miał zgłosić swój sprzeciw, czując co nastąpi teraz, ale Rock poruszył się niecierpliwie w swoim tradycyjnym kokonie.

"Kochaj się ze mną." oznajmił, używając bezpośredniej formuły, którą Neji znał jedynie z plotek i nie myślał, żeby ktokolwiek jeszcze jej w klanowych alkowach nowożeńców używał. "Hyuuga Neji."

Chyba nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Pod uważnym, intensywnym spojrzeniem Rocka wstał, zdjął trochę zbyt powoli koszulkę i niepewnie okrążył futon. Lee leżał, czekając na niego jak jakaś cholerna dziewica, zawinięta w białe pościele i swój wstyd. To stawiało go w trochę niezręcznej sytuacji tego, który wstydu nie ma, którego rola nie zakłada nawet czegoś takiego jak zmieszanie czy wahanie. Tradycje nie ułatwiały mężczyźnie jego części małżeńskiego rytu, który Lee chyba wkuł na pamięć.

"Zaraz się rozpłaczę..." wymamrotał do siebie szeptem Neji i wsunął się pod kołdrę, obok rozpartego na posłaniu iście nie po dziewczęcemu Rocka.

Ale pod białymi pościelami świat był całkiem inny. Wcale nie wrogi, wykrochmalony i sztywny. Pod pościelami czekał na Nejiego całkiem znajomy, bliski, ufny, absolutnie dotykalny Lee, a wraz z nim kram małych, przyjemnych, intymnych ruchów, które wypracowali pomiędzy sobą przez ten ostatni rok. Umięśnione, naznaczone bliznami ramię objęło Hyuugę za kark i przyciągnęło do tętniącej eratycznie piersi, a duże, miękkie usta szybko odnalazły jego wargi, muskając je uspokajająco. Znajomy zapach Rocka, jego twarz, brązowe oczy, które nagle pojawiły się Nejiemu tak blisko twarzy i obserwowały jego reakcję na każdy gest, dotyk, przesunięcie. To wszystko sprawiło, że Hyuuga dość szybko zapomniał o świecie zewnętrznym, że leży w tradycyjnym małżeńskim futonie i powinien odgrywać tradycyjną męską rolę. Został tylko Lee, jego gorące ciało, smak miętowej pasty do zębów i przyśpieszone oddechy. To ostatnie było zaskoczeniem, Hyuuga uprawiał już seks, z partnerami obojga płci, ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie pozostawił go tak bez tchu jak Rock. Miał wrażenie, że udusi się, jeśli przyjemny, podkołdrowy moment potrwa jeszcze dłużej. Chyba, że zdarzy mu się nieco bardziej żenująca wpadka.

Lee odsunął kołdrę i wydał z siebie zdyszany chichot.

"Rany, uduszę się niedługo!... hy hy, chyba idzie nieźle, co?"

Neji skinął niemo głową, zaciskając ramiona na ciepłym suple mięśni i miętowego zapachu, jaki obecnie stanowił dla niego Rock. Szło lepiej niż nieźle, jeżeli narastające mu w dole brzucha gorąco było jakimś miernikiem w tej sprawie.

Gdy Lee wyciągnął ponad nim ramię i złapał coś leżącego na podłodze, Neji oprzytomniał nieco ze zdyszanej, nadspodziewanie intensywnej przyjemności leżenia na rozkosznie ufnym, wygodnym Rocku. Natomiast całkowicie otrząsnął się z rozkojarzenia, gdy okazało się, co zostało mu wepchnięte w dłoń.

"To znaczy... chcesz, żebym ja...ciebie?" zawstydził się swojego jąkania i zupełnie nieprofesjonalnego zacukania, ale Lee jedynie uśmiechnął się wariacko i cmoknął go z rozpędu w oko.

"Pewnie... Ja się średnio znam, ale wiem, że musisz wziąć lubrykant i musisz..."

Neji położył dłoń na ustach Rocka i zmierzył go z bliska gniewnym wzorkiem, który na Bestię z Konoha nigdy nie działał jak na resztę świata. Lee zamiast poczuć przynajmniej chwilową konsternację, wyszczerzył zęby i ugryzł lekko wnętrze kneblującej go dłoni. Neji westchnął urywanie, gdy nad wyraz zdolne usta zaczęły koncentrować się na jego palcach, nadgarstku i przegubie.

"Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wytłumaczył ci wszystko w najdrobniejszych detalach, zrobisz to i obaj będziemy zadowoleni." szepnął przebiegle Rock, mrugając go Nejiego porozumiewawczo i całując go pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym oraz wywołując tym czynem kolejne zduszone westchnienie.

"Ale zdaje się, że ty... nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy..." wydusił jakoś Hyuuga, gdy piekielnie zdolne usta Lee przeniosły się z jego dłoni w okolice szyi i tam czyniły swoją magię, czyli dezintegrowały całą silną wolę jednego z najsilniejszych członków klanu byakuganów.

"I nie zrobisz... a teraz będziemy gadać, czy wreszcie weźmiemy się do rzeczy ?..."

Właściwie Neji myślał już o tym, że po nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniu Lee w kwestii seksu analnego, to on sam powinien być na dole. Żeby udowodnić Rockowi, że taka forma erotycznej gry może być przyjemna i wcale nie musi być ostro, głupio i bezsensownie, jak z Arakim, żeby drania pokręciło. Neji był na to przygotowany, jakkolwiek swego czasu obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli już nikomu najechać swojego ciała, tak Lee i w tej dziedzinie życia okazał się stanowić bezprecedensowy wyjątek. Hyuuga nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Rocka sprawiającego mu jakoś ból, nawet taki zdarzający się czasem osobom niezbyt doświadczonym i zielonym w te klocki. Po aferze z Arakim szczerze wątpił, że Bestia z Konoha wystosuje propozycję seksu, w którym będzie grała rolę bierną.

"Neji." odezwał się nagle trzeźwym, rzeczowym głosem Lee i spojrzał Nejiemu z bliska w oczy. "Przestań myśleć. To psuje nastrój."

Hyuuga prychnął z wyższością i wyciągnął z foliowej torebki lubrykant i lubrykant, po czym zanurkował ponownie w głębiny białych zawojów tradycyjnej pościeli.

Przez dłuższą chwilę kotłowali się radośnie po futonie. Choć Lee jasno określił pozycję, w której chciał w stosunku uczestniczyć, jak zwykle postawiony przed faktem odczuwał wahanie i Neji jak zwykle musiał w odpowiednim momencie ośmielić go, wywabić ze skorupy i skusić. Parę razy wylądował w całkiem jednoznacznej pozycji, ułożony na wyłuskanym z kimona Lee, z dłońmi między jego udami i twarzą, utkniętą mu pomiędzy barkiem a szyją. Rock wykonywał wtedy parę gwałtownych wdechów i Neji czuł, jak instynkty shinobi odzywają się w przyjacielu, cicho, ale nieubłaganie. Takie spięcie nie było pożądane, nie wnosiło nic poza frustracją a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Hyuuga chciał, było zmuszenie Lee do czegoś, co nie przekonywało go do końca. Szczęśliwie dość szybko nauczył się ugłaskiwać stawiające na baczność odruchy obronne Rocka, podobnie jak jego pojawiający się znienacka wstyd. Gdy tylko Bestia z Konoha, usiłująca pokonać siebie i Nejiego na dodatek, ponownie się rozluźniała, robił kolejny krok, rozbrajając metodą prób i błędów zasieki, jakie poustawiał dookoła swojego ciała Lee.

Nastąpił wreszcie moment, w którym wiadomo już było, co kto komu zrobi i że nie ma od tego odwrotu, a wtedy Neji spojrzał na leżącego pod nim, zaróżowionego, podnieconego Lee, wygniatającego na prześcieradle wciąż nowe wzory, pomimo ogromnych ilości krochmalu tradycyjnego posłania. Brązowe oczy, zamglone i nieco błędne, odpowiedziały mu pełnym oddania i zgody wzrokiem i nagle odkrył, że jest to dla niego bardziej podniecające niż niektóre wyrafinowane sztuczki jego byłych partnerek. Nie odwracając oczu od twarzy Lee, Neji ujął Rocka za kostkę i powoli położył sobie jego nogę na ramieniu.

Zielona Bestia mruknęła niskim, chropowatym głosem, od którego Hyuuga zadrżał na całym ciele, a potem zmarszczyła brwi.

"Co jest?..." zapytał bez tchu, zastanawiając się, czy jego zimne od lubrykantu palce są dla Rocka czymś niewygodnym. Lee poruszył nosem i zagryzł usta.

"Chyba coś skręciłem..."

Przez sekundę gapili się na siebie jak ryby wyjęte z wody, a potem gruchnęli konspiracyjnym, zagłuszonym kołdrą śmiechem. Neji poczuł, jak druga noga Lee owija mu się dookoła bioder nie pozostawiającym wiele do domyślania się ruchem. W tym momencie plan Nejiego, żeby wszystko było powoli, pod kontrolą i dokładnie, poszedł się kochać i pozostało jedynie zasłaniające mu wizję czerwonymi błyskami pożądanie i małe, gardłowe odgłosy, które wydawał Lee, a które doprowadzały Nejiego powoli, ale skutecznie, do szaleństwa.

"Bez obrębiania?.. I bez marszczenia Freda?..." zdartym głosem wydyszał w pewnym momencie Rock a Neji pamiętał coś mgliście, że odpowiedział, że tak, oczywiście, później. Pamiętał też, że Rock skinął z ufnym entuzjazmem głową, oddając się całkowicie jego przewodnictwu i doświadczeniu. co się stało potem było jedną wielką, zamazaną plamą, w której odczucia łączyły się z obrazami, palące gorąco z rozluźnioną, zarumienioną twarzą Lee. Lee zaskoczony, Lee nabierający krok po kroku pewności siebie w nowej dziedzinie, Lee przejmujący na chwilę rytm i urządzający małą, pyszną dyktaturę nad ciałem Nejiego, Lee w ekstazie. Migawki obrazów przeplatały się z naglącymi westchnieniami, jękami i okrzykami Rocka. Hyuuga był pewien, że on sam też cicho nie siedział, ale był zbyt zajęty szarżowaniem w rozgorączkowane ciało, uwięzione pod nim, żeby zwracać na to uwagę. Trudno, najwyżej sąsiedzi się dowiedzą, jeżeli już nie wiedzą. Zresztą chrzanić sąsiadów.

Objęty wszystkimi kończynami Rocka, Neji doszedł, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w wirujący wszechświat drobinek przyjemności, które kumulowały się w jego ciele, żeby potem spiralnym ruchem strącić go w dół. Miał wrażenie, że spada, ale mocne, spocone ramiona objęły go i nie pozwoliły stoczyć się z krawędzi. Ocknął się po paru minutach, sklejony brzuch z brzuchem z Lee, który najwyraźniej nie wypuszczał go z objęć cały czas i teraz zastygał razem z nim, w tętniącym coraz słabiej, wygasającym pożądaniu.

"Co do marszczenia..." odezwał się z trudem Neji, nagle przypominając sobie, że nie zajął się tak jak powinien erekcją Lee. Rock otworzył jedno oko i obdarzył go zabawnym, leniwym spojrzeniem sytego człowieka, któremu ktoś nagle komunikuje, że musi iść do pracy i wykonywać jakieś nie prowadzące do niczego ruchy i polecenia.

"Nie szkodzi, Neji... jak widzisz już nie trzeba..."

Ułożony wygodnie na podołku Lee, obejmujący luźno biodra kochanka, Hyuuga podniósł głowę i rozeznał się w sytuacji. Hm, no tak, w jakiś cudowny sposób, pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi nerwami, odczuciami, tradycyjnymi krochmalami i czającą się gdzieś pod skórą paniką, doszli obaj, tylko Neji zanurzony w swojej przyjemności, nie zauważył. Lee przesunął dłonią po splątanych włosach Hyuugi, rozczesując je niezgrabnie i układając sobie w długie pasma na nagiej piersi. Milczał, co było dla Zielonej Bestii z Konoha stanem nietypowym i to trochę niepokoiło Nejiego.

"W porządku?" spytał niewyraźnie, wtulając twarz w brzuch Rocka i całując tam spoconą, słonawą, pokrytą starymi bliznami skórę.

"O tak, pewnie." odpowiedział szybko Lee, chyba wyczuwając, że Hyuuga potrzebuje upewnienia co do swoich kompetencji erotycznych. "Było świetnie."

"Przepraszam, że tak krótko..." wiedział, że potrafi dłużej, ale z Lee było inaczej niż z wszystkimi jego wcześniejszymi partnerami. Rock był prawdziwy, autentyczny, zarówno w swoim wstydzie, jak i przyjemności, i był tak ufny, oddany i szczery, że Hyuuga choćby wytężył całą wolę, nie byłby w stanie przedłużyć tego spotkania, w głębiach wykrochmalonych pościeli, tradycyjnych rytach i zawojach bliskiego, znajomego ciała.

Brązowe oko łypnęło na niego ciekawie. Hyuuga stężał w oczekiwaniu na cios.

"To znaczy, że mógłbyś... dłużej?" ożywił się Rock w sposób widoczny, siadając w skotłowanej pościeli i pociągając w górę wciąż wypoczywającego na nim Nejiego.

"Tak, mógłbym." potaknął osłupiały Hyuuga, pozwalając przyciągnąć się do piersi Lee i pocałować się w usta, powoli, leniwie i bez tchu.

"No to wspaniale! Musimy to potrenować, aż dojedzmy do odpowiedniej wprawy." ogłosił twardo Lee, a jego brązowe ślepka błysnęły ogniście. Neji spłynął mu po piersi w dół, na prześcieradła i zamknął oczy. Odpowiednia wprawa była tutaj wspaniale niedookreślonym terminem, pozostawiającym spore pole do interpretacji.

"Skąd ty to wszystko potrafisz, Neji?" zagadnął ciekawie Lee, układając się koło Hyuugi i otaczając go luźno ramionami. "Hej, nie zasypiaj, tylko odpowiedz!"

Chropowata, twarda od ćwiczeń dłoń złapała Nejiego za kosmyk włosów i pociągnęła delikatnie. Hyuuga nie otwierając oczu, uśmiechnął się i ugryzł leżące obok niego ramię, wywołując u jego właściciela protestujący pomruk.

"Auć! No nie kąsaj mnie jak chcę poszerzyć swoją wiedzę w nowej dziedzinie! Przecież ty też kiedyś musiałeś sobie to przyswoić jakoś, nie? A właśnie, długo zajęło ci... szlifowanie tych umiejętności?"

"To nie tak, że nauczyłem się wszystkiego od razu." z zamyśleniem odrzekł Neji, pocierając policzkiem o bark Rocka i cmokając go ukradkiem w kość obojczykową. "Chyba uczyłem się w trakcie, to był proces. Z początku dziwacznie, potem zacząłem łapać coraz bardziej, a formy rozwiniętej doświadczyłeś właśnie przed momentem."

"Czyli jak poćwiczę, też stanę się bardziej wprawny." zracjonalizował Rock, który wszystko potrafił rpzełożyć na realia treningu, nawet tak delikatne sprawy jak erotyka. Brązowe oczy spojrzały na Nejiego badawczo, ale nie uchylił nawet powiek, żeby się z nimi skonfrontować, było mu zbyt dobrze i nie chciał przerywać chwili.

"Będziesz ze mną trenował, nie Hyuuga?"

"Heh, pewnie." Mruknął Neji, a dłonie Rocka zaczęły bawić się ponownie jego włosami, masując mu ostrożnie podstawę czaszki, skronie, miejsce nad czołem, w którym zawsze zaczynała mu się migrena. "Ale ćwicz tylko ze mną Lee. Żadnych innych sparing partnerów."

"Oczywiście!" oznajmił twardo Rock i Neji nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że w tej chwili jego przyjaciel rozpromienia się na twarzy płomiennym duchem młodości, który niewątpliwie wszedł w okres najpiękniejszej wiosny życia.

 

end

by Homoviator 06/2006


End file.
